The Turning of Cecily Stewart
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: Cecily had found her calling in investigative reporting. Taking down powerful people abusing their power. And then it got her killed... well, almost... Now she has to figure out her place in a new life among beings she never knew existed.
1. The Turning

**The Turning**

Grunting, the woman managed to somehow unlatch the seat belt, falling into the roof of the car with a scream of pain. She was disoriented. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she needed to get out of the car and away in case they - whoever they were - came back.

Slowly, she crawled across jumbled metal and crushed glass towards the gaping hole that used to be a window. Whimpering in pain, she slowly made it there and somehow pulled herself out. She was sure she had several broken bones. Maybe punctured a lung. She would worry about that later. She just needed to get away from the crash and make sure whoever was after her didn't get their hands on what was in the leather satchel still slung around her.

She tried to bite back a scream as her leg hit something, causing pain to shoot up it. But she didn't stop crawling. Through sheer willpower alone, she managed to pull herself through the trees and into a clearing. There, exhaustion and pain finally overcame her. She rolled over and looked up to the sky full of stars, gasping. It was becoming harder to breathe and every time she took a breath, there was a gurgling sound.

This was it. This is how she died. Tears began to mix with blood and dirt on her face as she continued staring. The stars seemed to become larger as the edges of her vision started going black.

Her eyes fluttered closed. All she wanted was the pain to stop.

* * *

A breeze. The smell of trees. Two voices.

"We should have just left her there."

"Look at her! We can't do nothing! She'll die!"

"People die all the time!"

"But… look at her! Those people were after her! We can't just leave her to die in the forest!"

"Why do you have to have such a bleeding heart?"

"Let's at least take her to Carlisle and see what he says."

"He's going to say no and make you put her back."

"No, he's not. Trust me."

* * *

Carlisle immediately set about to assessing the young woman's injuries as soon as Jasper and Alice brought her into the home, a worried look in Alice's eyes.

"Can you help her?" Alice pleaded. "We had just finished hunting when we found her. Someone ran her off the road. She managed to get out of the car and into a clearing before the car exploded. We brought her here immediately."

Carlisle was quiet as he looked her over, frowning.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do… Her injuries are too difficult for me to fix. She's literally drowning in blood," he said softly, looking over at Alice. Jasper had already left the room, too overcome by the smell. Carlisle's hands were already covered in it. "Maybe if we had taken her to a hospital, they could have done something, but now it's too late."

"There is something you can do," Alice said, her voice barely above a whisper. Carlisle looked down at the woman, still frowning.

"I can't turn everyone who is dying into what we are, Alice," he said. "You know this."

"But you have to turn her," Alice said, looking down at her. "She's important." Carlisle looked over at Alice.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"I saw her like us… I don't know what it is, but there's something more she's supposed to do," Alice said, finally meeting his eyes. Carlisle blinked and looked back over at the bloodied and broken woman on the examination table. He finally nodded and stepped over to her.

"Very well," he said softly before gently picking up her hand and biting it. A slight grimace passed over her face. "I'll try to make her as comfortable as I can." Alice breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said.

"I hope you know what you saw."

* * *

As Carlisle stepped out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him, he turned to face the rest of the family, each with varying looks of concern. Though Jasper was glaring at Alice, who looked hopeful.

"Who is she?" Esme asked softly. Carlisle looked at Alice, silently asking her the same question.

"I don't know," she said. "I just… we heard the crash and went to investigate. And then I saw her in a vision… she was like us. So, I knew that I had to bring her here."

"You brought her here without knowing anything about her?" Edward said, the anger apparent in his voice. "Why would you do that? We could all be at risk."

"I know what I saw, Edward. We needed to do this," Alice said, scowling at him. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that? Because in three days we're going to have a newborn on our hands. And it's not going to be like Bella," he replied. The tension in the room was clear.

"If she saw her like us… then it was supposed to happen. We save her," Bella said, placing her hand on Edward's chest as she looked up at him. "I trust Alice."

"Bella," Edward started.

"She's right," Esme said, drawing their attention. "If Alice saw her like us, then it was meant to happen. It'll be alright. We can help her." She looked at Carlisle.

"At the very least, did she have anything on her? Anything that could tell us who she is?" Emmett asked.

"She had a bag," Jasper said. "Seemed to be clinging to it pretty tightly. It must be important." Carlisle nodded as he quickly returned to the room and came back, holding a leather satchel. It was covered in dirt and some of her blood. The entire room stiffened as the smell wafted from it. He opened it and rifled through. There were several files full to the brim of papers, but finally he came to a wallet. Putting the bag down, he opened it, finding her driver's license.

"Her name is Cecily Stewart," he said. "She's from New York." He glanced up at them and continued through the wallet while Alice picked up the bag and began looking through it.

"There are several IDs in here," she said, her brow furrowed. "Cecily might not be her name." She then stopped and pulled out something. "She's a reporter." She held out a press badge with the woman's name and picture on it.

"What was she doing here? In Forks?" Rosalie asked, seeming confused. "Nothing happens here. Nothing that the humans would care about."

"I suppose we'll have to wait to ask her," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Obviously someone wanted her dead," Jasper said. "What are the papers in her bag? Maybe that will tell us what she was working on."

The family quickly moved to the table, spreading the contents out.

"Don't you feel like we're intruding on something?" Bella asked. "Should we be looking at these before she wakes up?"

"We need to find out why someone wanted her dead. If they don't find a body, they could try to find her," Edward said. "We need to do this to protect ourselves." Bella looked at Carlisle who just nodded his silent agreement. Bella sighed and picked up a folder, starting to go through it.

"We'll need to keep Renesmee away," Edward said, looking at Bella. "It won't be safe to have her around a newborn."

"I didn't think about that," Bella said softly. The group quickly settled into shifting through the papers.

The sound of a phone vibrating broke their quiet study. They all looked towards a smashed smartphone where it sat on the table. Alice picked it up, reading the name on display.

 _Boss Man_

"What do we do?" she asked, looking around.

"Don't answer it," Carlisle said. "For now, we need to let everyone think that she is dead." Alice nodded as she quickly turned the call off. A large amount of text messages appeared on the lock screen. She read through them, noting the increasing desperation in the tone.

 _What did you find?_

 _Did you find the proof?_

 _Answer the damn phone, Cecily!_

 _You're starting to worry me!_

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

 _CALL ME!_

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she turned the phone off and set it aside. She didn't want to chance that someone would be looking for her and trace her or the phone here through the GPS.

She then looked around the table at the many papers and files. The various items. Who was this woman? Did she have a family? Would someone besides her boss miss her? What life did she have before?

Glancing towards the shut door of the examination room that had sat mostly unused in the years since Bella was turned, she began to worry. What had they done?

* * *

 **Don't know what possessed me to start writing this - I haven't been a Twilight fan since somewhere around 2009 - but got the idea stuck in my head and here we are...**


	2. The Awakening

**Awakening**

The pain was unbearable. Cecily found herself wishing that she would just go ahead and die so that it would be over. It was like a fire was burning through her veins. All the while, she was screaming in agony, but no one could hear her in the darkness. No one could save her.

Had she known that she was going to die in this godforsaken place, she would have never left New York. Her boss Gabe was always telling her that her penchant for chasing down dangerous stories would get her into trouble someday, and it seems he was right.

For a moment Cecily wondered if she was in hell.

She had never thought herself a bad person, but supposed somewhere throughout her 30 years, she must have done enough stuff to piss off whoever was in charge upstairs to send her there.

All she wanted was for the pain to end.

And then after what seemed like forever, the burning began to subside. Slowly, it retreated from her limbs until finally, all that was left was a lingering burning in her throat. With a loud gasp, her eyes flew open as she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She looked around the room frantically, moving so quickly that she knocked over the examination bed she had been lying on with a loud crash. She blinked rapidly, finding herself in some sort of doctor's office. She backed up until she ran into a window with shut blinds. She felt panic start to rise. The last thing she remembered was lying on the forest floor, staring up at the stars. Waiting for death. There had been a crash. Someone had run her off the road. She had been driving north but somehow gotten stuck on a highway that she didn't mean to be on.

She looked around the room, freezing as she zeroed in on a speck of dust floating in the air. She was transfixed by it, wondering how she could manage to see it in perfect detail. Maybe she was dead and this was some sort of weird after life. Her head flew over to the door. She could hear sounds. Soft voices. Footsteps.

Immediately she crouched down in a protective stance, a snarl on her face. Somewhere in her mind, she found this odd. Her usual reaction to danger was to hide and then run.

The door opened. A man with blonde hair and a kind smile stepped in.

"Cecily… it's alright. That is your name, isn't it?" he said softly, stopping several feet away from her holding his hands up. Behind him, she could see others watching her cautiously. They were all… impossibly beautiful. What was going on? Was she not dead? Surely if this was the after life the room would have been full of people she knew or at least recognized.

"Who are you?" she shouted. "What's happening?" The man took a deep breath, hoping if he remained calm, it would help her calm down.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. My daughter found you in the woods and brought you here. You're safe," he said soothingly. Cecily ran her hands through her hair as she straightened up, finding it thicker, fuller than before. She pulled a perfect red curl out and examined it. Since when was her hair not a frizzy mess?

"Why am I not dead? I should be dead," she whispered as she looked towards him. "What did you do to me?"

"We saved you," a soft, feminine voice said. Cecily looked over, seeing a short, petite woman with the palest skin she had ever seen. And that was saying something, considering Cecily herself was practically glow in the dark pale as it was. Everyone had the strangest shade of golden eyes. "You were in a car accident… we found you in the forest."

"I should be dead," Cecily said. "They were trying to kill me."

"Who are they?" Carlisle asked. Cecily looked back at him.

"I'm not sure," she said immediately. "I don't even know who you are or where I am."

"We have some things we need to explain," Carlisle said. Cecily started to gag slightly as the burning in her throat started to intensify. She wrapped her hands around her throat, looking up at them.

"What's happening to me?" she asked, terror filling her mind. She couldn't settle on one emotion - anger, fear and panic all fighting for control.

"Cecily… you were dying. There was no way to save but to make you like us," Carlisle said.

"What are you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"We're vampires," Alice said matter-of-factly. Cecily looked towards her, her eyes widening.

"You're joking, right?" she asked. "There's… no. That's not possible. They don't exist."

"They do, Cecily," Alice said quietly. Cecily laughed haggardly.

"No, they don't. It's impossible," she retorted. She had been rescued by a family of delusionals. Well, delusional miracle workers.

"Is your throat burning?" Alice asked. Cecily nodded. "It's because you need to feed."

"This can't be real," she whispered.

"It is. You're in Forks, Washington. We've lived here for several years. No one knows what we are and it's important that it stays that way. I'm sorry, but… you'll have to cut yourself off from everything and everyone that you've known," Carlisle said. Cecily fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands, not quite believing what she was hearing. There was no way any of this could be real. But she couldn't deny the burning in her throat.

"What's going on?" she whimpered. Suddenly, a sweet, tangy smell overwhelmed her. Her head shot up as she looked around. She could feel her mouth begin to water as she looked towards the door. "What is that?" It was like all rational thought had left her as the only thing she thought about was sinking her teeth into whatever was giving off that smell. Her body was instantly tense. Carlisle looked to Alice.

"She smells it," he said.

"It's not human," Alice whispered back.

"We should take her to hunt. She might be calmer afterwards," he said, looking back at Cecily. Alice walked over and helped her off the floor.

"Come with me," she said. Cecily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent again before opening them. They walked out of the room and into a large, open living room. Everyone there watched her cautiously. It put her on edge with how silent and still they all were. They then passed a mirror and Cecily froze. Forgetting the tantalizing smell for a moment, she walked towards the mirror, transfixed.

The reflection staring back at her didn't look like her. Well it did, but it didn't. Her long red hair laid in perfect curls for the first time in her life. Her pale skin was now impossibly paler, though it looked as though it was lit from some sort of internal light. Someone had changed her out of her dirty, bloody clothes and into a set of soft, light grey pajama pants and shirt.

But it was her eyes that frightened her. Instead of her normal, bright green, they were now a brilliant red. She looked at Alice, the woman giving her a small smile.

"It'll be okay," Alice said encouragingly. "We'll help you. You're not alone." Cecily nodded, too stunned to speak as Alice continued leading her outside. "But for right now, we need to get you something to eat. See if we can take care of that burning."

Cecily looked around at the tall trees. It was late afternoon, but the sky was overcast. Cecily's head darted every which way as an onslaught of sounds and smells hit her at once.

"Why can I- what is that?" she asked. Alice chuckled.

"Heightened sense of sight, smell and hearing," she said. "Part of the package. Along with speed and super strength." Cecily's eyes widened. She still wasn't sure if she believed in vampires, but she knew that she was definitely different. "Try to keep up." With that, Alice took off, disappearing into the woods at a lightning speed. Cecily stared after her a moment before she heard a clear voice calling out. "Come on, Cecily!"

She took a step forward, starting out in a jog. She started to increase her speed before she suddenly found herself moving fast. Much faster than any human should ever be able to move. More than that, whereas normally she would start to lose her breath after a bit, she found herself keeping pace. Not tiring. She slid to a stop in a clearing, seeing Alice standing there with a smile.

"How did I do that?" Cecily asked.

"It's who you are now," she said. Cecily blinked.

"Do I… do I have to… Do we eat humans?" she asked. Alice shook her head.

"We don't. We only feed on animals. But for a while, you'll want to. Really bad. We'll have to keep you away from humans until we can get your thirst under control," Alice said calmly.

"How long will that take?" Cecily asked. Alice frowned slightly.

"It could take some time," she finally said. "Usually after the first year, it's easier. Though I suppose a few months of animal blood will it'll be easier. But even I still struggle with it sometimes."

"How long have you been like this?" Cecily asked.

"Since 1920," she said. Cecily's eyes widened. Suddenly she heard a twig break from far off. In a split second, all she could think about was tracking down whatever was making the noise. In an instant she was off, gliding through the forest until she came to a stop, seeing a large buck. Crouching down, she waited until the right moment before launching herself onto the animal and breaking its neck.

Before she could think about how disgusting it was, she sunk her teeth into the animal and sucked it dry. Once she was done, she stood and wiped her mouth, staring down at the animal in slight horror over what she had done. Turning, she saw Alice walk towards her.

"I… I didn't mean to kill it," she said.

"It's alright, Cecily," Alice said, offering a small smile. "Feel better?" Cecily nodded. The burning had subsided, though it was still slightly there. She felt a bit calmer, though she still wasn't sure how she was going to accept everything. Alice nodded and smiled.

"It will get easier," she said. "You'll be fine." Cecily didn't know why she felt herself believing the younger-looking woman, but there was something in her eyes and voice that made her think it must be true. Even though everything in her reporter mind was screaming for her not to trust anything that was going on.

"Come with me… we need to talk."

* * *

Cecily sat at the table, not sure how she felt with all the eyes staring at her. She still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that she was now a vampire. What exactly this meant for her future. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked up at Carlisle, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," he started. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Our adopted children - Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Edward. His wife is Bella, but she's not here at the moment."

"And you're all vampires?" Cecily asked, glancing around them. Carlisle nodded.

"I saved them as well," he said. "Well except for Alice and Jasper, who found us after they had been turned."

"And now you are one too," Alice replied. Cecily studied her a moment.

"We're a bit different than other vampires. Most are nomads, moving around the world constantly. But we like to stay in one place for a time, even if it's never for too long. And we stay together - there are few covens left," Carlisle explained gently. "We choose not to feed on humans. Instead we hunt animals. There is only one other coven that follows the same dietary standards."

Cecily looked at him.

"Would it kill them if you did?" she asked. Carlisle nodded. "Okay, so far I'm on board. I don't want to kill anyone unless they deserve it." She caught Emmett smiling at Rosalie out of the corner of her eye.

"It's important that we keep who we are and our kind a secret. That's pretty much the most sacred law among our kind," Carlisle said. "And while out hunting, we try to avoid the nearby tribal lands. Stay with Alice and Jasper when you go out. They'll make sure you don't end up somewhere you shouldn't be."

"Have you told them?" Edward asked suddenly. He was talking to Carlisle, but his eyes were fixed on Cecily.

"I've explained what happened to Sam. He understands," Carlisle said, looking at Edward. He then looked back at Cecily. "There's a native tribe nearby. Shapeshifters."

Cecily felt her head start to spin as she looked around the table, noting the neat stacks of papers for the first time. She leaned closer, her eyes widening as she recognized them as the notes and documents that were in her bag.

"You went through my things," she said, looking up at them.

"We needed to find out who you were," Carlisle said.

"Everything in there is confidential… you shouldn't have looked through it," she said, frowning.

"People were trying to kill you. We needed to find out who they were so we could protect ourselves," Edward said seriously. Cecily glanced over at him. She felt instantly that she didn't like him. Even if what he was saying made some sense. But still, now that they knew what she was working on, it put all of them in danger. It didn't set well with her that she had put these people - who had apparently saved her - in danger.

She huffed slightly, catching Emmett chuckling softly. She had a feeling she might like him. Glancing around the table, she took into stock everyone else. One thing she prided herself on was reading people. It came in handy in her line of work. Esme seemed to have kind eyes. Alice was smiling at her encouragingly. Jasper kind of gave her the creeps with his intense stare, his jaw clenched shut tightly. Rosalie seemed to be studying her closely, almost as though she were suspicious of her.

She then thought of Bella, thinking she might possibly like her, though she hadn't been around her enough to get a good read. She had left shortly after she had come back with Alice, whispering to Edward about someone named Renesmee. She wondered if that was their kid. Could vampires even have kids? Was there some sort of demon vampire child running around?

"She's our daughter," Edward said, answering her question. "And she's not a demon vampire child. She's half human, half vampire." Cecily's eyes widened as she froze.

"Did you just-"

"Edward can hear thoughts," Carlisle said. "Some of us possess gifts. Bella is a shield. She can protect herself and others from attacks by other vampires. Jasper can manipulate emotions and feelings. Alice has the gift of foresight." Cecily looked to the small woman, who smiled at her.

"It's how I knew we needed to save you," she said. "Though it's not perfect."

"But we still know next to nothing about you," Edward said, still frowning at her. Cecily looked around the group and sighed.

"My name is Cecily Stewart. I'm an investigative reporter for The New York Times," she said. ".I've spent the last several months working on a story… I was looking into claims that several high level and influential politicians were corrupt. It… it started off with just following a money trail, but then it led me to Seattle and… well, it goes deeper than that." The faces around her remained unchanged. "Though I gather you already knew that from the documents you saw in my bag."

"Is that who was after you?" Alice asked, worry filling her young face.

"I suppose. I thought I had been good at covering my tracks, but someone must have figured out what I was doing," she said. She looked at Carlisle. "Can I… is there any way that I can still go public with this? It's too big to let die. To let them win because they think they've killed me."

"You can't go public," Edward said. "Whoever tried to kill you thinks that you're dead. And for all intents and purposes, you are dead. You can't go back to your old life. You can never see anyone from there again." There was such a finality to his words that Cecily felt her non-beating heart clench. Not necessarily because of the people she would leave behind - she didn't have many friends and no family. But because these powerful men needed to be punished. She was the only one who could do it. At least she thought so.

"But this story needs to get out," she urged. "You don't understand the extent of this! These men have abused their power for their own gain and it's hurt a lot of people! People have died!" She looked around her again. "At the very least… is there any way we can get this information to my editor? I know that I can't… it's impossible for me to continue working on the story myself, but if we send it to him, the story still has a chance to get out."

Carlisle looked to Esme, who nodded slightly.

"I don't see any harm in that. If you can write a letter, make it seem as though you are sending it to him because you feared for your life. It would give credence to the notion that you were killed. We will make sure it gets to him and it can't be traced back to here or us," he said. "But in the meantime, I think it's best if you stay with us. We'll not hold you prisoner, but… until you can control yourself, it's not safe for you to be around humans." Cecily looked at him, her crimson eyes holding worry in them. She could still feel a faint burning in her throat.

"I won't… I won't kill anyone, will I?" she asked softly. She hadn't allowed herself to think of the possibility. Even though she could get on board with the strength, speed and heightened senses, she had never been one for self-control. The thought of losing her mind to thirst and killing someone terrified her. She had talked a big talk earlier, but really, she was terrified.

"We'll be here to help you and make sure that doesn't happen," Esme said with a smile.

"And then after a year… what then?" Cecily asked.

"I suppose you can do what you want. Stay with us. Go on your own. All that we ask is you do your utmost to keep this secret," Carlisle said. "It is the one law that we all must keep or else the Volturi will step in."

"Who's that? Like a vampire government?" Cecily asked. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Something like that," he said.

"Perhaps we should consider sending her to Denali," Edward said, interrupting the conversation. Everyone looked at him. "It is more remote up there. Less chance she would run into a human before she's built up her control." Cecily looked over at him, deciding that she definitely didn't like him. She hated snow and there was certain to be snow in Denali right now. Snow that wouldn't get plowed out of the way like in the city.

"Not to mention the humans who killed her could still be looking for her. There's less of a chance she'd be sighted up there," Rosalie added. Cecily added the blonde to her shit-list as well.

"No. She needs to stay with us," Alice said firmly.

"They're making sense," Jasper said, gripping Alice's shoulder.

"I'll take responsibility for her," the small woman said firmly, looking around the table. She was met with a few moments of silence. "I can help her adjust."

"Very well," Carlisle said. "But you'll need to keep a close eye on her." Alice nodded and grinned.

"Welcome to the family, Cecily," she said brightly. Edward huffed and stormed out of the room, while Rosalie frowned and Jasper just continued to stare at her.

" _This is certainly a grand welcome,"_ Cecily thought with a slight roll of her eyes.

* * *

 **Finally back with an update. Once I started posting this, I got an idea for another Twilight story and started writing that, thinking I might post it first. But then I found a way to link them, so I can't post that one until I finish this one, but over the last week I actually - somehow - finished the other one first. I've gotten over half of this finished, and for now it's going to be my primary focus.**

 **And I've decided that I'm not allowed to start other stories - writing or posting - until I finish this one, my current HP story (Aries) and hopefully my Merlin story (The Secret Forest). I don't like having so many unfinished stories going. And I'm starting to get confused about character traits and story lines... Also, I'm super happy about the sequel-but-not-a-sequel to this one, so I want to finish this up quickly so I can start posting that one.**

 **Fair warning, this is a bit more grown up than the Twilight books. I mean, I could try to keep that aspect, but let's be real, not my thing.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone reading and following! I hope you enjoy this!**


	3. Adjusting

**Adjusting**

Cecily frowned a few weeks later as she read the article about her disappearance. The police believed she was dead after seeing the wreckage, and had been searching the forest near the crash site for her body. Why, she wasn't sure. There was no bereaved family wanting to bury her. She began to wonder how long they would continue to look before losing interest and moving on to the next case. Her thoughts then turned to the few people she had left behind.

She imagined Gabe, sitting in his office, sneaking drinks from the bottle of scotch he hid in his bottom desk drawer. While it was no longer kosher to smoke and drink in newsrooms, he had always kept a bottle there for long nights or particularly difficult stories. Or to celebrate. There had been many times over the years that they had sat and had a few drinks when no one was around.

It still hadn't sunk in that her life was over. Her old life. She didn't let many people close to her, but she felt bad for the few she had. She knew Gabe would be upset. He had always tried to look out for her, protect her when he could. He knew she had been on her own for a long time and stepped in to try and provide some stability to her life. He had become a sort of surrogate father to her.

She thought about her neighbor Trish. She was the closest friend she had had in a long time, the two going to each other's places for wine every few nights to bitch about life or just laugh. Then there was Tony. They weren't dating, not really. But he had spent many nights with her and she supposed something could have been there if they had had more time. But now she'd never know.

She found herself even thinking about the random people she saw nearly every day. Lois, the lady who worked at her favorite coffee shop. She'd occasionally throw in a free muffin, claiming Cecily was getting too skinny and not eating enough. George the bartender at the bar that she and other reporters would frequent. She had just gotten good at sweet-talking him into free shots or beers.

What she would give for a good whisky at the moment. Granted she didn't think that it would do anything. She was for all intents and purposes dead. Could she even drink or eat normal food anymore? There was never any around the house for her to test the theory, though she supposed they must be able to if they were to keep up the pretense of being human whenever outside the house. She knew that Bella often went to visit her still human father with Renesmee, Edward and someone named Jacob that she had yet to meet.

Sighing, Cecily leaned back in the chair and looked around the house. The various members of the Cullen family were around doing… stuff. They never needed to sleep so were always trying to fill their time with something. Alice had been taking her out to hunt often, hoping that getting a lot of animal blood in her system would help speed up the transition. And it was nice to get out of the house. She found herself re-reading her notes over and over again just to have something to do. Or joining Emmett in watching whatever games were on TV. She found he and Alice were the easiest to get along with around the house. And after watching enough football, she was starting to pick it up and even like it a bit.

But Cecily felt herself feeling antsy. She would have loved to have this ability as a reporter - being able to work around the clock on stories and investigations. But she couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't be around humans. At least not for a little less than 12 months.

"Suppose it's good that they think you're dead," Alice said softly as she sat next to Cecily. She smiled sadly at the woman, grateful for her friendship. Ever since she had woken up, Alice was there, either teaching her or distracting her. Cecily was grateful for both. Outside of Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett seemed to have warmed up to her. Bella often tried to talk to her, but Edward would glare and walk out of the room. He and Rosalie seemed to be the last holdouts. Though Cecily never could get a good read on Jasper.

She couldn't tell if he hated her or was just like that.

"It's weird," Cecily said. "I've spent so many years running and working. And… I feel… this is the first time I've stopped. I don't know what to do with myself." Alice studied her a moment.

"Well, there's tons of books around to read. Carlisle and Edward have a good collection going. And I'm sure Bella could loan you some too. She's got a lot at their cottage," she suggested. Cecily nodded. It seemed like a decent idea. Hadn't she been wishing before she died that she had more time to read? Back in her apartment in New York, she had a list a mile long of books she wanted to get around to. It was next to the list of plays and musicals she wanted to see whenever she could afford the tickets or the time.

"And it won't always be like this," Alice added. "Soon enough you'll be able to be around humans. You could travel. See all the places you wished you could. Go back to school. Anything." Cecily snorted.

"With what money?" she asked. "It's not like I can go and empty out my bank account. Not like I've got much in there anyway. I just got my school loans paid off and still barely made enough for a decent savings."

"Well, you're part of our family now. We can cover it," Alice said nonchalantly. Cecily just stared at her. "Rosalie has several degrees. As does Edward."

"How… how do you afford all this?" she asked, thinking back to her own school loans as she glanced around the giant house.

"We've been around for a long time and gotten good at investing," Alice replied with a smile. "Of course, this helps." She tapped her head. Cecily nodded slowly.

"Do you think I might have some sort of special power?" she asked. Alice shrugged.

"Maybe? Maybe not? All we do know is that whatever characteristics we had as humans become intensified as vampires. Sometimes that means we're gifted. Sometimes it doesn't," she said, carefully sidestepping the fact that even though Cecily had been with them a few weeks, they still knew next to nothing about her. Cecily looked back at the newspaper, her thoughts turning to herself for a moment. All she had as a human was writing, reporting, investigating. Maybe this meant she would be the next best-selling writer. Or not. There was still that little bit about not attracting attention.

Suddenly, her head turned, hearing the distant shutting of a car door.

"I'm still not used to that," she said, glancing at Alice. The woman just smiled.

"In time it'll be second nature," she said, patting her arm. Bella walked into the house from the garage and smiled as she saw the two. Cecily swallowed as she felt the burn start up in her throat at the faint scent of human that coated Bella.

"How was your visit?" Alice asked brightly.

"Good," Bella said, sitting across from them. She saw the newspaper.

"Any word on the search?" Cecily asked, frowning slightly. She had quickly learned that Bella's father was the local police chief.

"More of the same," she replied. "Forks is still part of the search, but Dad says they're probably going to end it soon. They think that it's likely animals have carried off your body somewhere."

"Suppose that's good. If whoever ran me off the road is watching the news reports maybe they won't keep looking for me either," Cecily said. She had been reading and watching the news religiously, following anything about her accident. There wasn't much to go by.

"Still don't think it's good for you to be here," Edward said, walking in. He walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek before frowning at Cecily.

"Would you give it up, Edward? She's here. Get used to it," Alice said. "Besides, I've been watching as best I can and nothing bad is going to happen."

"You can't see everything. You don't even know who was after her so you can't watch them," he replied. Alice just rolled her eyes. With one last glare at Cecily, he walked out of the room and to the back porch.

"I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me," Cecily quipped. Alice and Bella stared at her a moment before laughing. It was the first time she had cracked a joke around them. Cecily smiled slightly, feeling more like her old self than she had since she was turned.

"He'll come around. He's just…" Bella started.

"An asshole?" Cecily finished.

"Nah, just extra cautious," Bella finished, though she was still smiling and didn't appear offended.

"How long before you think I'll be okay to meet Renesmee?" Cecily asked suddenly. Both the women looked at each other a moment before turning back to Cecily. "You can be honest. It won't hurt my feelings. Just curious."

"Maybe not just yet," Bella said cautiously. "It's only been a few weeks and Alice can't see the future where Renesmee is involved."

"But it might not hurt to try," Alice said. "Just to test her. I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie could hold her back if needed."

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared, bursting back into the house. "You are not using my daughter as a guinea pig for a newborn!"

"Relax! We weren't saying do it right this second," Cecily replied, feeling a bit defensive. Granted she had been thinking something along the same lines as Edward. She only asked because she wanted an idea of what sort of progress she had been making.

"I'm with Edward. It's not safe," Rosalie added, walking into the kitchen. Cecily rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. She was seriously wondering if those two would ever accept her.

"I'll accept you when you've proven you're no longer a threat," Edward replied.

"Could you for once stay out of my head?" Cecily groaned. She then pushed up from the table and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"For a walk," Cecily retorted. "Suppose Alice should come too, unless you want to baby-sit me this time?" The blonde didn't answer as Alice silently stood and joined her.

"Do you both have to be so hard on her?" Bella asked once they left.

"We still don't know anything about her," Rosalie retorted. Bella looked at Edward.

"But you do," she said.

"Do not," he replied.

"You can read her mind," Bella replied. "What's she been thinking?"

"Thought you didn't want to invade her privacy?" Edward asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Look, I trust her. Alice trusts her. So do Esme, Carlisle and Emmett. Why can't you?" she asked. "Is there something you saw?" Edward sighed.

"Not really. She worries a lot about her boss. Seems he was the only real family she had. Or that damn story. Or being a vampire," he said.

"See? She needs us," Bella said. The two remained silent. "Could you just at least try?"

"Fine," Edward finally said. "I'll try. But she's not going anywhere near Renesmee. Not yet."

Bella smiled as she sat back in her chair.

"Knew you'd come around," she declared.

"This is not me coming around," Edward said, frowning at her.

"But you will," Bella said.

"Just as long as she doesn't end up killing someone," Edward retorted.

"Who is she going to kill around here?" Bella retorted.

"Renesmee. Or Charlie. He comes up to visit sometimes," Edward pushed.

"He's not coming anytime soon. I told him we have a need-to-know visitor, so he won't come up unannounced," Bella replied. "We can take Renesmee to him in the meantime."

"What about the wolves?" Rosalie asked. "Jacob still likes to drop by."

"I'm sure the smell alone will keep her away," Bella replied.

"Sometimes I wonder who's more optimistic… you or Alice," Edward replied. Bella smiled.

"I take that as a compliment," she said, standing. "Come on. Let's get home." Rosalie just rolled her eyes as the couple left.

"Bells has a point," Emmett said, walking into the room. "Cess seems okay. In fact, I think you two could be good friends."

"What makes you think that?" Rosalie asked, frowning at him. He shrugged.

"She's an investigative reporter who enjoys taking down corrupt people in power. Figured you'd like that about her," he said. Rosalie thought for a moment. Truth be told, she did like that the newborn had had some guts as a human. Still didn't change the fact that she was a newborn with a past that she wasn't keen on sharing. "Give her a chance, Rose." He kissed the side of her head.

"Fine," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes slightly.


	4. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

A month later, Cecily sat in her chair sure she would be fidgeting if she were still human. Alice had declared she thought she was ready to finally meet Renesmee, but the Cullens were certainly not skimping on the precautions.

Jacob – who Cecily now knew was Renesmee's imprint partner… thing... something she still didn't understand – had insisted that he meet her first and determine whether she was a threat before Bella and Edward brought her over. She was currently waiting for him to arrive.

Truth be told, part of Cecily felt she was ready. Renesmee would come to the house while she was out hunting with Alice – something that was happening less often as time went by – and her lingering scent didn't have much of an effect on her. Granted, it was just a lingering scent. There was no telling how Cecily would react when the real-life thing was there in the same room. In fact, Alice had suggested that she not breathe this first time, just to make sure she wasn't overtaken by the sudden desire to devour and kill the teen.

"So, where is she?" someone declared loudly. Before Cecily turned to see the new person, she was overcome with the strong smell of wet dog. While Alice had done her best to prepare her, Cecily couldn't help but gag slightly. She then quickly attempted to recover before standing and turning to face him.

He was tall and solid. And frowning at her. His arms were crossed in front of him, causing his biceps to bulge. Why they were concerned she'd be tempted to eat him, Cecily wasn't sure. The stench alone was enough to turn her off. Though the look on his face clearly said that he didn't like her, which she marked as a point against him. The man hadn't even met her yet – least he could do was give her the benefit of the doubt. While a bit of a loner and harsh at times, Cecily thought she was a fairly likable person. Most of the Cullens seemed to like her, anyway.

But instead of dwelling, she plastered a smile on her face and walked over to him, her hand extended.

"Cecily," she said simply. He only stared at her hand a moment before looking back up at her face. "I take it you must be Jacob." She lowered her hand, instantly deciding she didn't like him either. Two could play this game.

"Let's get one thing straight, so you much as lay a finger on Nessie, I will personally take off your head and burn your body," he growled. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Certainly got a knack for the dramatic," she muttered, causing Rosalie and Emmett to snicker. Jacob shot a glare towards the couple.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" he declared. "She's a newborn. She could kill Nessie in a second."

"She's got it under control," Alice said. "Besides, Emmett and Rose will hold her back. And Jasper's got the emotions under control." Jacob studied Cecily a moment before nodding and turning to walk out of the house.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," he said. Cecily and everyone followed him. Rosalie and Emmett stood just behind her, holding her arms. They were worried if she reacted, she'd be too quick for them to grab.

Cecily's face was set in a determined stare, looking towards the edge of the clearing where she had seen Bella and Edward take off before.

"You can bring her!" Jacob shouted. He then took a stance at the edge of the clearing, watching Cecily closely. She stopped breathing, hoping that would help. It was still an odd sensation. Not needing to breath.

Very quickly, Edward appeared. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. Shortly after, Bella appeared with a teen girl at her side. She was most definitely Bella and Edward's kid, that's for sure. Cecily attempted to arrange her face into a warm smile, not wanting to scare the poor girl.

Renesmee for her part, didn't seem to be the slightest bit perturbed by the situation. She casually walked across the clearing towards Cecily, which seemed to set Jacob and Edward on edge.

"That's close enough," Edward said, though Jacob looked as though he was about to say the same thing. The two of them moved closer to her.

"She's fine," Bella replied, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"I think I can speak for myself," Renesmee replied, frowning back at her parents. She then turned back to face Cecily and smiled. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well," Cecily said, starting to relax slightly. While the burning in her throat had intensified slightly, it wasn't nearly as overwhelming as she had thought it would be. She wasn't sure if it was her self-control or the fact that Renesmee was only half-human. She decided that she would think it her self-control. It made her feel better.

"Wouldn't go as far as thinking that," Edward said, earning a glare from Cecily. Always the party-pooper, it seemed.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. Mom says you're a reporter. Or at least you were," Renesmee said, ignoring her father's comment. Cecily nodded.

"For the New York Times," she said. Renesmee's face lit up as she took another step towards Cecily.

"That's close enough," Jacob called out, earning another glare from Renesmee.

"I'm fine," she shouted at him before turning to look at Cecily again. "That's so cool that you worked for The Times." Cecily shrugged.

"Just a job," she replied.

"But you must have seen some amazing things," Renesmee said. "Sounds much more exciting than living here in this boring old town."

"New York is a pretty interesting place," Cecily answered, deciding she liked the spunky girl. "Lots to do and see, that's for sure."

"You must be a good writer, then," Renesmee said. Scratch that. Cecily loved the teen.

"I was okay," Cecily said, keeping a somewhat humble tone. She glanced over at Jacob, who was still watching her intently. "I'm not going to kill her so you can relax."

"Still not sure," Jacob replied. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"At some point we are going to have to get along," she replied sweetly, causing Emmett to chuckle.

"No, we don't," Jacob barked. Cecily glanced at Edward and then back at Jacob.

"It's a wonder you two don't get along better," she said breezily, causing Emmett to snort as Edward and Jacob glared at her. Renesmee laughed loudly.

"She does have you two pegged," he said, glancing back at them before turning back around to Cecily. "I like her."

"I like you too, kid," Cecily replied with a smile.

"Nessie," Jacob started. Renesmee huffed.

"Come on, Jacob. She's fun! We need more fun around here," she said, looking back at him. "And she hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"Very true," Cecily said. "Just ask my bodyguards. I haven't moved."

"She hasn't," Emmett confirmed. "I think we can let her go."

"No, you're not!" Edward yelled. Cecily, for her part, stayed put and silent. She wasn't about to hop in on that argument. While she didn't care for Jacob or Edward, she was smart enough to choose her battles. And fighting back right now ran a good risk of them cutting off her visiting privileges with Renesmee.

"I think this visit has been long enough," Jacob said.

"No, it hasn't," Renesmee replied.

"We've accomplished what we set out to do. Cecily can control herself this much," Edward said. "Best not to push it. She's still a newborn."

"Dad!" Renesmee shouted.

"You heard me. Back to the cottage," Edward said sternly. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Fine. It was good to meet you. Hopefully next visit will be longer," she said, smiling at Cecily. The redhead nodded.

"And hopefully without restraints," she replied. "Though I think it'll be some time before we can meet without wardens." Renesmee grinned.

"See ya!" she called out before turning and running off with Edward. Bella offered Cecily a warm smile before following.

"Wasn't so bad," Cecily said as Emmett and Rosalie let her go after a bit of time.

"You were wonderful!" Alice said, walking up to her. Cecily looked over at Jacob.

"Seriously. I'm not going to kill her," she said. He just stared at her before leaving.

"Are they always so protective?" Cecily asked.

"Pretty much," Emmett replied.

"With good reason. We still don't know how much control Cecily has," Rosalie replied.

"I think I did okay," Cecily replied. "I didn't breathe at all. And my throat didn't burn that much."

"Yea, Rose. Cess did okay," Emmett said, swinging an arm around her shoulder. Cecily frowned.

"Do not call me Cess," she said, instantly disliking the nickname. It felt like they were calling her a cesspool.

"Suits you," he said, shrugging.

"Does not," she said, scoffing.

"It does," Alice said smiling.

"Not you too," Cecily replied.

"Come on, Cess. There's a game on," Emmett said, leading her back into the house.

"It's Cecily!" she shouted. Alice and Rosalie watched as the two walked into the house, Alice smiling brightly.

"She's starting to open up," Alice said.

"She does have a bit of sass," Rosalie replied. Alice glanced at her.

"I knew you'd like her," she said, starting to walk into the house.

"This doesn't mean I like her," Rosalie said, following her.

"Yes, it does."

* * *

Later that night, Cecily stepped out onto the balcony and looked around, breathing in deeply as she took in the night air. She was starting to not get so overwhelmed by all the smells. Though part of her was grateful she was turned here rather than New York City. She probably would have gone crazy. Even as a human, parts of the city had a certain distinctive aroma that wasn't always pleasant.

"You did well today," Alice said, stepping up next to her and causing Cecily to jump slightly. She still wasn't used to her improved hearing as well, though Alice seemed to have a knack for sneaking up on her.

"It was only a few minutes," Cecily replied.

"I wasn't just talking about that. You're starting to open up a bit more," she said. "You were joking around with us." Cecily nodded.

"It's, well… like I said. I didn't really have a lot of friends," Cecily replied. "Opening up isn't something that comes easy. And I'm still getting used to… this." She motioned around with her hands.

"I know it's not easy, but you are doing well," Alice said encouragingly. "And you can trust us."

"Another thing that doesn't come easy… trust," Cecily said. Alice studied her for a moment, wondering just when she was going to open up more about her human life. She knew that Edward hadn't been getting much from her – after learning that he could read thoughts that first day, Cecily had taken to steering her thoughts away from her human life whenever he was around.

In a way, Alice was impressed by the countermeasure. Edward was as well, though he wouldn't admit it as well.

"I was in an asylum. My father put me there because I was seeing visions of the future and he didn't understand it. That's where I was turned. At least I think so. I don't remember much," Alice finally said. Cecily stared at her, her eyes widening. She hadn't expected such a bright, happy person to have such a dark story.

"I've read historical reports… that couldn't have been fun. Not in the 20s," Cecily said, vaguely remembering something she had seen in a history class. Asylums were where people sent other people they didn't want to deal with back in the day. And the conditions were deplorable. Alice shrugged.

"There was someone there that helped protect me from the worst of it. And then turned me," she said lightly. "After I became what I am, my visions became stronger. And that's when I saw Jasper. I knew that once I found him, we would then find the Cullens. And it would be alright."

"Life would be easier if I could see the future," Cecily said with a sigh. Alice laughed.

"Doesn't always make it easier," she said.

"But it would if I knew I had nothing to worry about," Cecily replied, frowning slightly.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'll keep working with you, teaching you. And someday you can go out into the world and not have to worry about killing anyone or giving away what you are now," Alice said.

"Did you see that?" Cecily asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't need to see the future to know that," Alice replied. Cecily nodded slowly.

"Hope you're right," she said with a sigh. "This time." Alice smiled as the two drifted into companionable silence.

"So… this thing with Renesmee and Jacob," Cecily said after some time, her thoughts drifting back to the two. "What is it exactly?" Alice chuckled.

"Well, you know that he's a shapeshifter. They have this thing called imprinting. Basically, when they see someone, there's some sort of instant bond that is created and they cease to have any romantic feelings for anyone else," she said. Cecily frowned.

"But… Renesmee's just a teen," she said, remembering their previous conversation.

"Well… it's not always a romantic thing. For now, Jacob's more of an older-brother-protector type," she said.

"Got that bit down," Cecily muttered.

"But someday, maybe when Renesmee is older, it could turn romantic," Alice continued.

"So, they don't have any sort of choice in it?" Cecily asked as she thought it over. Something about it didn't really settle right with her, though she chalked it up to her intense desire to protect kids.

"I'm not completely sure," Alice said. "I still don't completely understand it. They aren't the only imprint couple on the reservation that's like this, but the others were more straightforward. Easier to understand. Both people were older when it happened."

"Is it the same with you and Jasper? Do vampires have some sort of… imprint thing?" Cecily asked, looking over at her.

"Sort of, but it's different. We have mates. And usually you know fairly shortly after meeting them that they are your mate. But it's not like the wolves," Alice said. "I saw Jasper in a vision and I knew the moment I met him that he was the one for me." Cecily nodded slowly. "It was similar for Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward."

"Does everyone have a mate?" she asked. Alice shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Our cousins in Denali, not all of them have mates," Alice said. "Could be a case of not meeting them yet, or maybe they don't have one."

"Well, at least that's one thing that's the same as being human," Cecily said, leaning over the railing. Alice laughed lightly as she looked over at the redhead.

"Trust me, there is so much to this life that you'll love," she said. "Whether or not you have a mate." Cecily snorted.

"Pretty sure I would fall firmly in the 'no mate' category. My love life was a train wreck on a good day. If things truly intensify now that I'm a vampire, then I assume that would become an even bigger mess," she said. "Probably good that I gave up on the idea of true love a long time ago."

"Doesn't work like that," Alice said, still smiling. "But there's plenty of time to worry about that later. Let's focus on one thing at a time."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Cecily replied. "Probably better to work on self-control and not killing people first."

"We've told you a million times, Cess. We won't let you kill anyone," Alice said.

"Not you guys I'm worried about," Cecily said, frowning.

"You have this," Alice said encouragingly. "Don't worry so much." Cecily smiled slightly.

"Can't help it," she said.

"Come, let's get back in. Carlisle is putting in a movie," Alice said, starting to lead Cecily back inside.

"Ooo, it's Interview with a Vampire this time?" Cecily asked, chuckling to herself. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Really wish you would stop recommending vampire movies. Especially ones that are so off the mark," she said.

"It's funny! Come on, admit it," Cecily replied. Alice just stared at her. "Emmett thinks it's funny."

"Yea, but Emmett finds humor in a lot of things," Alice said.

"I think it's hilarious," Cecily said. Alice rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, we'll miss the beginning…"


	5. Settling

**Settling**

Cecily trotted down the stairs into the living room, smiling slightly as she saw Emmett and Rosalie on the sofa watching TV.

"Ready!" she shouted cheerfully. "Where's Alice?" Rosalie sighed and pushed off the sofa, walking over to her.

"She's out with Jasper, so you get me today," Rosalie said, obviously not thrilled. Cecily's eyes widened as she studied the woman, not particularly thrilled to go out with her either. It had been a couple months since the first meeting with Renesmee and while the blonde seemed to be opening up to her more, there was still a level of distrust there.

"I can wait until they get back," Cecily said quickly. Emmett chuckled from the sofa, earning a frown from Cecily.

"We're going now. You need to eat," Rosalie said.

"Fine," Cecily replied as she started towards the door. Once outside, the two women took off at a run, keeping to themselves as they moved through the forest. Once they were far enough away from civilization, they came to a stop and Cecily began surveying their surroundings, searching for her prey. She was hoping for something large and substantial so that they wouldn't have to stay out long. A few elks would do. Or maybe another cougar. Those were fun to hunt.

She glanced over, seeing Rosalie calmly taking in the forest as well, though she was keeping a watchful eye on Cecily.

"I'm not going to run off on you or anything," Cecily said, breaking the silence. "Probably would have done it by now."

"Can't be too sure," Rosalie replied.

"Why do you not like me?" Cecily asked bluntly. Rosalie straightened up from her crouch, staring at the redhead.

"Tact much?" she asked.

"I don't like to beat around the bush," Cecily replied. Rosalie was silent, though Cecily swore she saw a hint of a smile cross her face.

"It's not that I don't like you. I just don't trust you," Rosalie said. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"I've been with you guys for four months now. I'm not going to hurt anyone," Cecily said. "And I'm pretty sure whoever was after me thinks I'm dead so we don't have to worry about them."

"Doesn't change the fact that we barely know anything about you," Rosalie said.

"Trust is a two-way street," Cecily shot back. Rosalie just stared at her. "Fine. What do you want to know? I'm from New York. I was a reporter. I didn't have a lot of friends."

"Already knew that," Rosalie said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I went to university at NYU," Cecily continued. "And I sucked at dating." Rosalie snorted slightly at the comment, finding it amusing.

"How old are you?" she then asked.

"30," Cecily said. Rosalie cocked her head to the side.

"I would have pegged you for younger," she said.

"Runs in the family," Cecily quickly replied. "Take it everyone else was turned at younger ages."

"Pretty much," Rosalie said. "In that sense, you're older than all of us. Granted, not technically… Jasper and Alice are 19, Emmett is 20, Edward's 17, Bella's 18. Esme's 26. Carlisle's 23."

"How old were you?" Cecily asked.

"18," she said. Cecily's eyebrows shot up.

"Pretty young to die," she said. Rosalie nodded.

"It was anything but pretty," she replied. "Why did you want to be a reporter?"

"I had a shitty life full of shitty people. So, I wanted to do something to make the world a bit better so other kids wouldn't have such a shitty life," Cecily said. Rosalie studied her for a moment, going over the response in her head.

"What happened?" she asked. Cecily looked away, pretending to be scoping around for wildlife.

"It's not worth rehashing," she said, moving away from Rosalie. The blonde rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. At this rate they would never get the full story out of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped, realizing that Cecily was right. Trust was a two-way street, and if any of them were going to get her to open up, they would need to open up to her.

"I won't lie – I had a pretty good life," she said, causing Cecily to look over at her. "I was beautiful. Rich. It got to my head." Cecily was quiet. "And then, as if it couldn't get more perfect in my opinion, I got engaged to the most eligible bachelor in town…"

"Sounds like a good life," Cecily replied, her voice dry.

"My fiancé and his friends got drunk one night and then raped me. Left me for dead in the street. I would have died if Carlisle hadn't found me," she said. Cecily's eyes widened. "You're not the only one with a tragic story, Cecily. And I'm not talking about myself."

"Alice told me she was put in an asylum," Cecily replied softly.

"There are other stories as well. I'll let the others decide when and if they'll tell you," Rosalie said. "But I can tell you this… you can trust us. We get it." Cecily frowned and looked at the ground a moment before glancing back up at Rosalie.

"Is this where you give me a big speech about family?" she asked, cracking a smile. Rosalie chuckled.

"No, that's all Alice, Esme and Carlisle," she replied. "But life with the Cullens isn't so bad."

"I'm beginning to see that," Cecily said. Rosalie nodded.

"Well then… suppose we should get to hunting," she replied, looking around the clearing.

"Yea," Cecily said. "I am pretty hungry…"

* * *

Emmett grinned when he heard Rosalie and Cecily come back later, both of them laughing about something.

"You two have a good time?" he asked, looking over from the sofa. The two stopped and stared at him and then at each other.

"We did," Cecily said, walking over and flopping on the sofa next to him.

"Good," he replied. "You're back just in time for the game. I'm thinking double or nothing."

"Haven't you lost enough money to me?" Cecily replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't understand how you guys can enjoy this," Rosalie said, sitting on the other side of Emmett.

"I blame it on my European roots," Cecily said. "My parents were originally from Scotland, so my dad was always into football and rugby. By football, I mean soccer. But really, it's called football." The couple looked over at her, their eyes wide. Cecily had never mentioned this much about her family.

"When did they move to the US?" Emmett asked.

"Couple years before I was born," Cecily replied. "Still have a lot of family over in Glasgow and spread across the Highlands. Haven't seen them in forever, but they're there."

"You didn't keep in touch with them?" Rosalie asked. Cecily shook her head, focusing on the match that was starting up.

"Not since my parents died," she said. "Kind of hard with the distance and all… so, who you thinking is going to take this one?"

"I'm on Arsenal," Emmett replied immediately, sensing that Cecily was diverting the conversation from too much talk on her family.

"Do you hate money?" Cecily asked, glancing over at him with a smirk.

"Come on! They've been getting better!" Emmett shouted as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Apparently, that was only the beginning of the shouting. As the game continued on, both Cecily and Emmett were hollering insults at the top of their voices at the TV, while Rosalie spent more time watching them rather than the match. When Alice and Jasper walked in later with Carlisle and Esme, they stopped and watched the group for a bit.

Rosalie got up from the sofa and walked over to them.

"Save me," she said, though she was smiling. "They've been at it for the last hour."

"Have a good hunt?" Alice asked expectantly. Rosalie nodded and smiled.

"Suppose she's not so bad," she replied, looking back over at the two.

"I told you that you guys would get along," Alice said brightly.

"She mentioned that she's got family in Scotland," Rosalie said, looking back at the group. "Her parents moved to the US from there a couple years before she was born."

"She said that? That's the most she's mentioned about her family," Esme said, starting to smile.

"See… she's coming around," Alice said, grinning. She then skipped over and sat next to Cecily on the sofa, Jasper quietly following.

"Looks like Cecily is fitting right in," Esme said, smiling at the group.

"So, it would seem…"

* * *

Cecily couldn't help but cackle to herself later as she counted out the money that Emmett had begrudgingly handed over. At this rate, she wouldn't need a job once she was able to be around humans again. She could support herself off his lack of judgement when it came to European sports.

"Seems you won big this time," Esme said softly, stepping up to her side. Cecily looked over at her, eyes wide. She wasn't sure if the Cullen matriarch would approve of all the betting. "Relax, I'm used to Emmett's hobbies. Though this is the first time I've seen him lose this much. Seems he's met his match."

"It's only football. I'm still figuring out basketball and American football," Cecily said, putting the money in the back pocket of the new pair of jeans Alice had brought her. Anytime the woman left the house, she seemed to come back with more bags of clothes for Cecily. She had never had this many clothes before and never anything designer label. The newsroom would have so much hell to give her if they saw her now.

Cecily frowned slightly, the thought of Gabe dimming her fleeting happiness from that afternoon.

"Why don't you take a walk with me. I find the fresh air always cheers me up a bit," Esme said. Cecily nodded and followed her outside. Esme looped her arm through Cecily's and looked up around at the trees as they walked slowly through them.

"Of all the places we live, I've always loved this one the best," Esme said, smiling softly. "The trees. The quiet."

"I'll admit, it's different than what I'm used to," Cecily replied.

"Have you always lived in New York?" Esme asked.

"Pretty much," Cecily said. Esme nodded.

"Rosalie said you went to NYU," she said.

"Yea. Only managed it with scholarships. Even then I still had a lot of loans," Cecily replied. Esme was quiet a few moments, almost as though she were waiting for Cecily to say more. When she didn't, she stopped walking and looked over at her.

"I just want you to know, you are safe here," she said soothingly. "And I already see you as one of us. Part of our family." Cecily looked to the ground, not sure what to say. She wasn't sure what to make of this. She was already reeling slightly from Rosalie's confession. She remembered what she had said about the others having their own stories. Part of her wanted to ask Esme about hers, but something stopped her.

"Rose told me that you mentioned having a hard life… and that she told you about what happened to her," Esme continued.

"Yea, that was pretty fucked up, what happened," Cecily said without thinking. She then looked over at Esme, embarrassed. Even though she appeared younger than Cecily, she still had a maternal air about her and Cecily hadn't meant to curse in front of her.

"It's alright," Esme said, laughing softly. "You won't offend anyone, me included." Cecily nodded slowly.

"So… Carlisle saved you too?" Cecily ventured, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He did. I was the second – after Edward," Esme said. She looked around the trees, a grimace coming across her calm features for a moment. "I had tried to kill myself."

Cecily's eyes widened as she stood silently.

"I, ah, well… I had an abusive husband. And when I found out I was pregnant, I just knew that I couldn't let my child grow up that way. So, I finally got the courage to run away," she said. Cecily felt her dead heart break. She understood abuse. "He found me, of course. So, I ran again. I was able to pass myself as a war widow – this was 1921." Esme was silent a few moments as Cecily did the math in her head. The woman was 117 years old. The history she had lived through. "I taught school to support myself. And then… my son – my beautiful, perfect son – was born."

There was a look of bittersweet joy on Esme's face as her thoughts were likely fixed upon the child. Cecily stood still.

"But… my happiness was short lived. He died two days after he was born… Lung fever. Perhaps if he were born today, he would have lived… but not back then," she said.

"I'm so sorry," Cecily whispered. Esme looked at her, smiling sadly.

"It was a long time ago and I've come to terms with it," she said. "But at the time, I was beside myself. I couldn't think of any reason to live… so I jumped off a cliff. I barely survived. In fact, even though I was still alive, they took me straight to the morgue."

"How did Carlisle find you?" Cecily asked.

"We had met once before… when I was 16. But he happened to be working at the hospital where I was taken. When he heard about me… he came to see me. And then when he saw my condition… he decided to change me. Save me," Esme said.

Cecily looked away, unable to continue looking at Esme. She had heard her fair share of difficult stories. Hell, she had lived a few of her own and saw others play out in front of her own eyes. But for some reason, this was one was hard.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know – whatever you went through, you're not alone. We're here. You don't have to tell us anything, but we're going to be here for you no matter what," Esme said, squeezing Cecily's arm.

For a rare moment, it was on the tip of Cecily's tongue to tell her everything. She felt that outside Alice, Esme was the one to understand her the most. But she still couldn't. She was the one who asked the questions, listened to other's stories. She didn't tell her own.

Journalism rule 101 in her book – you leave your personal shit out of it.

And even though her past was what drove her to do what she did, she never let it get in the way of finding the facts – the truth. Of telling the stories that needed to be told.

"Thank you for telling me," Cecily whispered as she looked back at Esme, finally meeting her eyes. Esme just smiled and pulled her into a hug. Cecily was slightly uncomfortable, so said the first thing that came to her mind. "Should I start calling you mom now or something?"

Esme laughed as she let go of Cecily.

"You can if you want," she said. "But I'm okay with Esme as well." Cecily nodded and turned back towards the house. She needed to process what she had learned today. Esme followed her, once again sliding her arm through Cecily's. She found the action comforting. And it dredged up memories from another life.

Cecily found her thoughts turning to long forgotten territory. Her parents. Things had been good before they died. They were kind, loving, caring. Her mother wasn't so much different than Esme in that aspect. She always wanted to help and take in all the unwanted animals. Occasionally children as well, often having Cecily's friends over and going out of her way for those who were less fortunate. Her father used to joke that she'd adopt an entire village, if they had the resources.

"Aileen," Cecily said abruptly.

"What was that?" Esme asked.

"My mother's name was Aileen," Cecily said. She then took a deep breath and disappeared into the house, leaving a stunned Esme behind.

* * *

 **Mia - Yay! First review! It's going to take some time before he comes in, but trust me - it's good. ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	6. Visions

**Visions**

"Have you found anything on Cecily's parents?" Esme asked, walking into Carlisle's study. He looked up from his laptop and smiled at her as she walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It had been about a month since she mentioned her mother's name and she had yet to offer up any more information, so they took to searching on their own.

"Just this," Carlisle said, turning the laptop towards her. It was an old article about a car wreck in New York. "Aileen and Callum Stewart. Car accident. Cecily was in the backseat but survived."

"God," Esme said, her heart breaking for the young woman.

"She became a ward of the state after that. And I can't find anything more until she started writing," he said with a sigh.

"It's so horrible," Esme said, frowning as she read through the article. "Seems they were professors…"

"At NYU," Carlisle added. "Guess now we know why she went there." Esme nodded.

"I don't think we should look into it more," she said suddenly. Carlisle frowned, looking up at her.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"We should let her tell us in her own time," Esme said. "She needs to know that she can trust us."

"Very well," Carlisle said, closing the article. "She does seem to be adjusting well. I think we could venture the idea of seeing how well she does around some humans in a few months."

"I do as well. She won't let herself lose control," Esme replied. "She cares too deeply about others to let herself do something like that. Even if she likes to show a hard exterior." She smiled down at Carlisle. "She'll be fine. You did the right thing by changing her."

"I think so as well…"

* * *

Cecily stared at the cards in her hands and then glanced up at Rosalie and Emmett sitting across from her. It seemed Emmett was looking for more ways to win his money back and had insisted on teaching her poker. She had picked it up quickly, much to his chagrin. Though the rest of the family – save Edward – seemed to enjoy watching them. Edward wasn't allowed to play for obvious reasons.

Emmett's reign as the best poker player in the house was coming to an end, as far as she was concerned.

"You sure about that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and Emmett started sliding chips towards the center of the table. Her face was bland, causing him to stop and stare at her. His resolve seemed to waver, though he quickly brushed it off.

"Yea," he said, continuing the movement.

"Your money," Cecily said with a sigh as she looked back down at her cards and then proceeded to slide more of her own chips into the center. Emmett frowned at her as Rosalie chuckled.

"Regretting teaching her now?" she said as Edward walked into the room and leaned against the wall, watching them. Cecily glanced over at him, knowing what he was doing.

He had taken to being in the room with her a lot, trying to read her thoughts and get more information. She had quickly trained herself to think of certain things other than herself or her past whenever he was around. Her favorite was to think of outrageous things just to get a rise out of him.

" _Looking good today, Eddie,"_ she thought, smirking over at him. He frowned as she couldn't help but chuckle. She turned her attention back to Emmett and laid out her cards.

"I win," she said, grinning Emmett sat up and looked at her hand and then sighed as he threw his cards down. Rosalie had already folded.

"I seriously thought you were bluffing that time," he said as Cecily reached out and pulled the chips towards her.

"Suppose it comes with the territory," she said lightly.

"Some sort of reporter instincts?" he asked. Cecily shrugged.

"Maybe," she said.

"I'm curious… how did you sniff out your stories?" Emmett asked.

"I listen a lot," she said. "Plus, after a while, some of them started coming to me. People saw one story and figured I could help them with another."

"Always corrupt politicians?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really," Cecily replied. "One of my first was an investigation into child services. Found they were cutting corners and not thoroughly vetting foster parents. I started with one case and found a few more as I investigated. They attempted a quickie cover-up once they got word of what I was looking into, but ended up getting caught red-handed."

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked, sitting up. "How did you hear about that?"

"I just knew," Cecily said, stiffening slightly. She saw Edward shift out of the corner of her eye, likely picking up her train of thought before she could catch it.

"You saw it firsthand," he said. Rosalie and Emmett looked over at him and then back at Cecily.

"What happened to privacy?" she said, her red eyes going cold as she glared at him.

"You don't really give me a choice," he replied sternly.

"Maybe because my past wasn't as long ago as yours and I don't like thinking or talking about it," she said. "I know why you're always loitering around me, so you can stop." She then pushed up from the table and walked outside.

"Seriously, Edward?" Rosalie said, turning to frown at him.

"Gotta stop it, man," Emmett said with a sigh.

"Don't you want to know who's been living with us the past few months?" Edward said, frowning at the two. Granted it lacked its usual fierceness. That little bit that he saw… Cecily throwing herself in front of a little girl, glaring defiantly up at an older woman who then slapped her across her face. He started feeling a bit of pity for Cecily.

So far, she had always put on a strong face, making jokes and snide comments. Thinking naughty things whenever he came near her, knowing that he would be reading her thoughts. He had found her annoying. But now he could see that a lot of it was a defense mechanism. She was the way she was to cover up years of pain.

"Is that what you really saw?" Emmett asked, pulling Edward out of his thoughts. "She saw a lot of that firsthand?"

"I only saw one thing," he replied. "But she'll have to tell you about it." He then walked off, going upstairs. Emmett sighed as he stood and started towards the back door.

"I'll talk to her this time," he said before stepping out.

Cecily was leaning against the railing, staring out into the trees. Her brow was furrowed as her eyes darted around, likely following whatever animals were out there.

"Sorry about that," Emmett said, walking up to her side.

"Why? It's not your fault he's a douche," she replied.

"He can't turn it off, you know. He's always hearing everyone's thoughts," Emmett said. Cecily glanced over at him. "He can tune it down a bit, but it's always there. Bella's the only one he can't hear."

"Ah, so it was a match made in heaven," she said dryly.

"You always so cynical?" Emmett replied.

"He has no right to know about my… To say something about it," she said. "They are my thoughts. My past. My life."

"What did he see?" he asked softly. Cecily shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. It's in the past," she said. Emmett nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Are you going to tell me your own tragic story now to try and get me to talk about my own? Seems what everyone wants to do…" Emmett chuckled.

"No. Because I don't have one," he said. Cecily looked over at him. "I mean, it was hard, sure. We were working class. But I had a happy life and I loved my family. I was born in 1915 in Tennessee. Pretty much did whatever I wanted – gambled, drank, had a way with the ladies."

Cecily felt a smile tugging at her lips. She knew there was a reason she had been drawn to him before the others. Seemed he always liked to have fun. She liked people who knew how to have a good time.

"And then one day, it ended," he said. "I was out hunting and a bear attacked me. Nearly died. But then Rose found me and took me to Carlisle. After that, I never looked back."

"Just like that? You were able to walk away from your family and everything you had ever known?" she asked, not completely understanding it. She was still struggling with it and she hadn't even really liked her life before. But it was hers. She had worked for every little thing that she had.

"It wasn't easy. And I still think of them a lot. Watched them from afar for a bit, just because I wanted to make sure they would be okay without me," he said. "But… I had Rose. I didn't need anything else."

"Ah, another of those instant love things," Cecily said ruefully. Emmett chuckled.

"Yea, I thought she was angel," he said. "One minute I've got this bear coming after me – the pain - and then next, it's like this bright vision appeared. With golden hair and those golden eyes…" Cecily rolled her eyes. "You're telling me that you've never been in love?" Cecily chuckled.

"My love life has always been disastrous. Always fell for the wrong guys. Guess I was drawn to the bad boys," she said. "Then I found out it was better to be alone. I had my work. Didn't need anything else."

"Must be hard then," Emmett said. "Not having your work to distract you."

"It is," Cecily said, looking back out to the forest. "Work gave me a purpose. And Gabe… he never let down..."

"Your boss," he said. Cecily nodded.

"The only man I needed in my life," she said, smiling wistfully. "I miss him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Emmett said.

"Yea, he will be," Cecily said. "After a while he'll forget about me. Sure everyone else has by now."

"You can't honestly think that," Emmett said, his brow furrowed.

"Like I said – no family, no friends. No one left to mourn me," she said. "You saw them give up the search…"

"What about the people you wrote about? The ones you helped," he said.

"I'm just another reporter. There's a lot of those in New York City," she said. Emmett just shook his head and leaned against the railing. The two stood in silence a bit before Cecily spoke again, wanting to change the subject. She still felt uncomfortable talking about herself. "So, Jasper… what's his story? Was he always so… intense?" Emmett chuckled.

"Since I've known him. He was turned during the Civil War and forced to lead an army of newborns," he said. Cecily looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Say what? Civil War? Newborn armies?" she asked. "There were vampire armies in the Civil War?!"

"No, not like that. He was in Texas and some of the covens there were fighting for control of the territory. We're at our strongest when we're newborns, so they would turn a bunch of people and use them to fight. Then kill them when they were no longer useful," he said.

"Oh my god," she said. That didn't sound any better than her original thought. "Jasper got caught up in that?"

"Said he was riding to join up with a regiment when she found him. Some vampire named Maria. Turned him and made him a sort of leader of the army because of his gift. He was with them for a while before he got tired of it and left," Emmett said. "You know about his emotion thing? Well, he can also feel everything too. All those he was killing."

Cecily was quiet, letting his words sink in. She hadn't realized just how bad Jasper had it.

"Shit, now I get it," she said, looking back to the forest. "I'd probably be quiet and intense as well…" She thought to the stoic vampire. Perhaps she'd make more of an effort to get to know him.

"He's not always so reserved," Emmett said. "He just takes some time to open up to new people. Though I'm sure he's happy that there's someone else in the house that struggles with thirst more than him."

"He still struggles with it?" Cecily asked.

"Sometimes. He hasn't been like us as long as the rest of us," Emmett said.

"Have you ever…" Cecily stopped, unsure if it was too much to ask.

"I did… a few times. Came across some singers and just… lost it," he said.

"Singers?"

"Yea, each human has a distinct smell to their blood. Some of them are more irresistible to us than others, almost as if they are singing to us," he said.

"Hence the name singer," she replied, frowning. "So, you just smelled their blood and lost it?" What if there were singers out there for her? What would she do if she ever came across them and ended up killing them? She'd never forgive herself if she killed some innocent person.

"You'll be fine, Cess. We won't let you hurt anyone if it comes to it," Emmett said. She nodded.

"I mean, I feel mostly normal now. But I haven't been around humans. What if I can't do it?" she asked. "What if I lose control of myself?"

"We're doing everything we can to prepare you. You won't lose it," Emmett said reassuringly as he placed one of his large hands on her shoulder. "And someday you'll be able to go out and do all the things you've got listed on your wall." Cecily's eyes widened as she looked over at him.

"Privacy, much?" she asked, though she was smiling. "What were you doing in my room?"

"Alice had me take up the latest round of shopping," he replied. "Saw the list when I was walking out." Cecily chuckled and leaned against the railing again.

"I don't understand why she keeps shopping for me. I already have too much. And it's not like I'm going anywhere. She had some fancy dresses in the last round," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Guess she's preparing for when you can go out," Emmett said. "And that's just how Alice is… showing her affection through shopping. Bella was pretty against it as well in the beginning."

"I mean, I won't say no. I've never owned such nice things, but seriously think she's going overboard," Cecily replied. "But I suppose this means I'll just have to put them to good use once I can be around humans…" She glanced over at Emmett, smiling.

"Sure you can come up with some ways to use them," he said.

"Just as long as dancing isn't involved," she said.

"I won't tell Alice you said that…"

* * *

Later on, the rest had come back from hunting or whatever they were doing and were milling around the living room for movie night. Or well, milling around in the way that vampires did which Cecily still found a bit unnerving. Rosalie and Alice were arguing over the movie – Cecily had long ago learned this was custom – while Emmett was chuckling and egging them on. Esme was going through a pile of DVDs, glancing at the two. Cecily stood at the side, smiling softly as she watched them. She then glanced over and saw Jasper off by himself, standing as still as a statue.

She took a deep breath and figured this was a good chance to talk to him.

"Not into movie night?" she asked, walking over to him. He glanced at her and then back at the group still squabbling.

"I've learned it's best to stay out of the way and let those two fight it out," he said, a small smile appearing. Cecily nodded and looked over at the group again.

"Emmett told me… about your past," she said, her brow furrowed as she glanced over at him nervously. "I hope that's okay…"

"It's fine. Everyone else knows, so it was about time that you learned," he said.

"You were really in the Civil War?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Youngest major in the Calvary. But I never actually saw any battles," he replied. "I was riding out to join up with the Confederate army from Texas when I was turned."

"Confederate?" Cecily asked. Jasper nodded.

"I didn't know then what I know now. Looking back, it was probably a good thing that I didn't make it to the others," he said. Cecily nodded.

"It was a long time ago as well," she said. She then thought back to what Emmett had said about Jasper feeling everything.

"You don't have to feel pity for me," he said. "I've long gotten used to it. And it's been a long time since I've killed a human."

"I imagine that couldn't have been fun," she replied, unsure of what to say.

"It wasn't," he said, frowning slightly. But then it softened as he smiled. Cecily looked over and noticed he was looking at Alice, who was now smiling triumphantly. Seems she won the argument. "She saved me in a lot of ways."

"She does seem to be one of those rare, truly good people in the world," Cecily said. "The kind that always sees the good in others… wish I could be like that."

"Why can't you?" Jasper asked.

"Because I've seen enough to know better," Cecily replied. Jasper frowned slightly, feeling the anger that was radiating from her, though there was a tinge of something else. Hurt. "Come on, I think they're about to start."

She then walked over and plopped onto the sofa next to Emmett and Rosalie as Esme moved to load up the DVD player. Jasper walked over and stood behind them as Alice skipped up to his side.

"Getting to know Cess?" she asked softly as the movie started. Jasper looked down at her, smiling.

"There's a lot there going on under the surface," he replied.

"I know," she said. "But I feel like she's starting to trust us… it's a good thing..."

* * *

After the movie, Cecily had challenged Emmett to another round of poker and they were now seated at the kitchen table with Jasper joining in. Everyone else was watching. Edward, Bella and Renesmee were at the cottage as the teen still needed to sleep.

Alice couldn't help but smile to herself, seeing Cecily laugh and joke with Emmett and even take a few jabs at Jasper, who was smiling and offering a few in return.

Things were coming together.

Of course, Alice knew they would. She had already seen her and Cecily traveling together. Going to see musicals. She had even seen her in the recent dress she bought – it was black with elaborate embroidery that was reminiscent of the clothes she saw all the fancy women wear back in the 20s. That was why she had bought it, after all. It had screamed Cecily as soon as she saw it.

Then suddenly Alice froze. Clearly seeing something in her mind.

A heavy envelope. The familiar red seal. A summons.

Alice gasped softly as she looked at her family, all of them still laughing and wrapped up in the game.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, stepping up to her side. Alice glanced up at him and then motioned for him to follow her.

"They are going to send for us," she said. "The Volturi." Carlisle was silent as he glanced towards where laughter could be heard from the living room.

"Did you see when?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"I just saw the letter," she said. "I don't know when it comes." Carlisle nodded.

"Perhaps it won't come for some time," he said.

"But why would they want us?" Alice asked softly. "Do you think it's about Cess?"

"Maybe… they tend to keep an eye on us," he said. "They may have found out about her somehow and want to see why she'd join us."

"What do we do?" Alice asked. Carlisle looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"For now, let's keep this among us. We'll worry about what to do when the time comes," he said. "For all we know, someone may change their mind along the way and it doesn't happen." Alice nodded. "And besides, we both know that none of us have done anything to warrant punishment – even Cecily. It'll be okay."

Alice glanced over towards the others.

"Okay," she said, finally. "We keep this to ourselves…"

* * *

 **Finally got a good chunk of this done. And I know the ending, but there are a few things before the end that I need to iron out that I'm kind of stuck on the details with... I'm getting into what Cecily was doing before she was turned and man... so many details to figure out there...**

 **Mia - Ah! Thanks so much! I try to take the time to develop the story before I begin posting. And I do a lot of editing/re-writing just because sometimes it comes out a bit rushed or doesn't flow smoothly the first time around. This one, I had a bunch of pieces spread throughout written and then realized it needed more build up. I've spent the last couple of weeks fleshing out chapters and adding in more rather than trying to post regularly, but I happy to hear that it's working out the way I hoped. I typically try to stay at least 6-7 chapters ahead with posting and do a "write a chapter, post a chapter" sort of thing so I never get ahead of myself with posting. ^_^ And he's coming... He makes his appearance three chapters from now. And I have LOVED writing the first scenes between him and Cecily.**

 **Dreamy-Girl2016 - Thanks! I'm really happy to hear that folks are getting into it. Honestly, I never thought I post this because I was surprised I had even had the inspiration to write a Twilight story. But I'm happy with how it's turning out. And yea, Cecily likes to put up a strong front, but she's really a big softie when it gets down to it. And I wanted her to finally get to a point where she realizes she has the family she's always wanted with the Cullens.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	7. The Dogs

**The Dogs**

Cecily wrinkled her nose, the smell of the fast-approaching guests arriving before they did. It had been about seven months since she was turned, so Carlisle felt it was time that she met more of the neighboring shapeshifters outside of Jacob. He still was wary of her, though seemed less aggressive the last time he was around. He had stood in the corner, watching while she and the Cullens had played a board game with Renesmee. He had glared at her a couple times fewer than the time before, which she would take as a win.

"They're almost here," Carlisle said, glancing down at Cecily.

"I can tell," she said, thinking about the stench.

"They aren't all like Jacob," Alice said.

"You mean they have a personality?" Cecily griped. Alice chuckled.

"He's not so bad," she said. "Just… give him some time."

"He still thinks I'm going to kill Nessie," Cecily replied. "Obviously I'm not."

"Hello, Sam!" Carlisle shouted, interrupting Alice and Cecily's conversation. Cecily looked over, seeing three men step out from the trees. They were dressed in nothing but shorts with their feet bare. She assumed the one in front must be this Sam – he had an air of authority around him - and the other two stood just behind him as they made their way to the house.

Carlisle walked up to him and shook his hand, though Sam kept staring at Cecily.

"I'm glad you could come," Carlisle said. He turned and motioned for Cecily to come over. "This is the newest member of our family – Cecily."

She mustered up a smile and held her hand out, wondering if he was going to be as cold as Jacob. Sam stared at her a moment before accepting it. She decided that was a point in his favor, though she still hadn't fully decided if she liked him yet.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Sam nodded, but didn't say anything.

"And these are Paul and Jared," Carlisle continued. "They are the beta and third-in-command of Sam's pack." Cecily nodded towards them as Paul smiled and Jared offered a half-smile.

"Nice to meet you guys too," she said with a small wave.

"So, you're the reporter that the police were searching for?" Sam asked.

"Yea, I guess so…" she said.

"Any idea who ran you off the road?" Sam asked.

"I don't know who they were specifically, but I think it might have been connected to the story that I was working on," she said.

"We've been keeping an eye out. They haven't come back," Carlisle said. "We're sure that they think she's dead."

"Good, we'd like to keep it that way," Sam said, fixing Cecily in a stern frown. "We don't want them snooping around here more."

"Trust me, I don't want them around here as much as you do," she said. "They did try to kill me."

"And the story?" Sam asked.

"Can't really investigate when I can't be around humans," she said.

"That's another thing-"

"I swear, I haven't been around them at all," she said quickly. "I stick to the Cullens' lands and won't go near them until I've gotten myself under control."

"Have you tested it?" Sam asked, looking at Carlisle.

"She's been spending time around Renesmee," Carlisle said.

"But that's different. Nessie is only half human," Sam said. "She needs to be tested further to know just how much control she has."

"We were thinking the same thing," Carlisle replied. "Though we haven't exactly decided the best way to go about it. Very well can't take her to Seattle."

Cecily's eyes widened. She hadn't heard anything about this. Being in a big city surrounded by the tantalizing smell of human blood? She wasn't sure she was ready for that. What if she went mad with thirst and murdered half the city?

"We'd stop you before you did that," Edward said. Everyone looked over at him. "She was worried that she'd murder half the population if we took her to Seattle."

"I don't want to murder anyone," Cecily said, glancing around the group. "I swear… I mean, unless they deserve it. Murderers and serial killers, you know. But not normal people…"

Sam studied her a few moments.

"I won't bite or kill anyone," she insisted.

"I trust you," Sam said finally. Cecily smiled as relief filled her.

"Finally… I was worried you'd be like-" she stopped herself before she mentioned Jacob's name. Sam cracked a small smile as Paul laughed behind him.

"He's a bit protective when it comes to Nessie," Paul said. Cecily looked over at him, deciding she definitely liked him more than Jacob. Though perhaps she would eventually win the wolf over.

"Where is he, by the way? Though for sure he'd be here," Cecily said, looking around.

"Helping Nessie with her homework," Paul said. "But think he's coming over with her and Bella in a bit."

"Hope Bella brings the Times with her," Cecily said. She had been providing Cecily with copies so she could watch for the article. It had been so long, Cecily was beginning to worry they wouldn't go forward with it. Then all of her work – and dying – would have been for nothing.

"Keeping up with your old life?" Paul asked.

"Sort of. I sent off everything I had on my last story, but they haven't published yet," she said, frowning. The Cullens glanced at each other, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the wolves. They had been trying to keep her distracted from it but could only get her mind off the story for so long. She still took to spending hours alone in her room going through her notes and documents, jotting things down and searching things on the internet.

"So, what do you do for fun, Cess?" Paul asked. Cecily looked at him, frowning. It was one thing that she couldn't get the Cullens to stop using their new nickname for her – something different for this complete stranger to use it.

"She's a wicked good poker player," Emmett called out. Paul grinned and threw his arm around her shoulder, leading her back to the house.

"Let's get to know each other over poker, then," he said.

"You sure about that?" Cecily asked.

"You're not the only good poker player in these parts," he replied. Cecily snorted.

"Emmett thought the same thing until I won all his money," she said, relaxing. "Though do you have to be so close? You smell…" Paul laughed.

"You don't smell so great yourself," he shot back.

"Well, don't think we have anything to worry about," Carlisle said lightly, looking over at Sam. "Honestly, I think she's been making good progress. She's settled into the changes. I think once we start testing her self-control, she'll prove herself capable."

"Just… keep an eye on her," Sam said. "Though I should probably go keep an eye on Paul… he's really not that great at poker…"

* * *

"So… do the wolves come over often?" Cecily asked, watching as Nessie played a board game with them, Emmett, Rosalie and her parents later on.

"Jacob mostly, though the others stop by sometimes. Seth – he's part of Jacob's pack – he likes to come over and visit," Alice said. "We don't see a lot of Sam's pack, though they go visit Renesmee."

"Hold on, there are two packs?" Cecily asked, looking over at her. Alice nodded.

"Back when Bella was pregnant with her, there was a bit of a division. Bella was still human and none of us had ever heard about a vampire getting a human pregnant. They were all one pack then and Sam thought that the best course of action was to kill Bella before the baby was born," Alice explained.

"No shit," Cecily replied.

"To be honest, we were all sure that the baby would kill Bella. But Edward manage to change her at the last second," Alice said. "But when Sam gave the order, Jacob fought against it. He ended up leaving the pack and sort of created his own. Seth and Leah Clearwater followed him. They protected us until Renesmee was born and Jacob imprinted on her. They kept separate and a couple more guys left to join Jacob's pack after that."

Cecily turned to look at the group again.

"Seriously, this is like a soap opera or something," she murmured. "I couldn't even make that shit up."

"It's not always like that. The last few years have been rather quiet. Well, until you showed up," Alice said. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I had just come back from traveling for a bit, though Edward and Bella have been staying in their cottage. They plan to stick around until Renesmee's ready for college."

"Wait, just how old is Renesmee?" Cecily asked, suddenly doing the math in her head. "Just how long ago did all of this happen?" For some reason she had it stuck in her head that it was a long time ago, but it couldn't have been from the way everyone talked.

"She's technically 5," Alice said. "But she matures at a rapid rate. She'll be fully grown by age 7 and then she won't age anymore."

"Holy shit," Cecily said, studying Renesmee. It was then that she realized just how much the girl had changed in the time she had been with the Cullens. Her face was losing its baby fat and she was taller. "So, Bella's only been a vampire for five years."

"Yep," Alice said.

"How have you guys managed to stay here for so long? Surely the locals have noticed," Cecily said. She definitely would have noticed if there was a little girl who went from infant to teen in five years. Or a family that didn't seem to age.

"Esme and Carlisle stay out of Forks for the most part, as to Edward and Bella. The rest of us are in and out throughout the year," Alice said. "We let them think that we've moved elsewhere. We've only stayed this long because of Bella's dad and Renesmee."

"And he doesn't know that you guys are vampires? Seriously?" Cecily asked.

"No. He knows about the wolves, but we have an understanding… he's got a need-to-know status. It's the best way to keep him safe from the Volturi," Alice said. Cecily glanced at her.

"Would they kill him if he knew?" she asked, her voice dropping in volume. Alice nodded.

"Or turn him," she said.

"Right, so definitely understand the importance of not letting anyone know what I am," Cecily replied, looking at the game. "Though I seriously doubt anyone would believe me anyway."

"At least we have that working in our favor," Alice replied lightly.

"Cess! Get over here!" Paul shouted. "I need help!"

"What makes you think I can help you?" Cecily replied, smiling slightly.

"You're an investigative reporter. Isn't solving crimes your thing?" he asked. Cecily rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the table. She sat next to him and looked over his notes and then at the board.

"Isn't that cheating?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"It's Clue," Cecily said, back to looking over Paul's notes. "And you suck at this. Your notes are horrible. I don't even think I can help you." Emmett grinned as he sat back in his chair. It was clear he thought he would win, finally. "Don't get so cocky just yet, Emmett." The smile slid off his face as Renesmee chuckled.

"Yea, Uncle Emmett," she replied.

"You're rubbing off on her," Paul said, looking over at Cecily.

"Nah, she's got her own instincts," Cecily said, glancing over at the teen and winking at her. She could see Edward roll his eyes from next to her. "Get ready for it, Eddie."

"Trust me, we're already there," he muttered as Bella elbowed him. "Though it would be better if someone didn't spoil her so much." He sent a pointed glare in the direction of Jacob.

"I'm not the only one in that department," he retorted. Cecily started laughing as she looked over Paul's notes again. "Alright then, let's get this game really started. Who's turn is it?"

* * *

Cecily sighed as she looked longingly at the bottle of beer in Paul's hand that night. She didn't even know where it came from but assumed that Esme must have picked it up along with the stuff for hamburgers in preparation for having the wolves over. While the smell had been wonderful, she found that it wasn't the same as before when she was human. Not even close.

The others were down in the backyard continuing the barbeque, while Cecily had stayed up on the balcony, deciding she'd rather watch for a bit. Even though she was beginning to feel like she was part of the family, she still felt a bit like an outsider. Paul had followed her up.

"You miss it?" he asked, holding it up.

"Yea," she said, looking back out over the forest. "They told me whatever we eat or drink we have to cough back up later. So, haven't even tried. I didn't like throwing up as a human. Sure it's not much different as a vampire."

"Yea, but you get a lot of cool stuff in exchange," he said before taking a drink. "I mean, it's not as cool as being a wolf, but still a bit cooler than being human. Definitely cooler than being dead."

"Right, never dying and shit," Cecily replied.

"Speed. Strength. Never having to sleep," Paul continued. Cecily looked over at him.

"You want to be one?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "I'm happy as a wolf." He studied her a bit. "How much longer do you have the freaky red eyes?"

"A few more months, I think," she said. "At least that's what Alice says."

"And then you can be around others?" he asked.

"Still have a bit longer for that," she said with a sigh.

"What do you want to do?" Paul asked.

"Working on that," she said. "Got a lot of ideas, but not sure what to do first. Maybe travel."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied. Cecily nodded.

"Are the others as cool as you?" she asked. "I mean, Jared seems alright. Sam is a bit intense, but I get a good vibe from him. And then Jacob…" Paul laughed loudly.

"The others wish they were as cool as me," he said. Cecily's eyebrows rose.

"You wouldn't be flirting with me, would you?" she asked. Paul laughed again.

"No. I imprinted about five years ago. Jacob's older sister," he said.

"Now I understand why we get along so well… he's got it out for both of us," she replied.

"He's over it, for the most part," Paul said.

"Has everyone imprinted?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Some of the younger ones haven't yet. And Embry, Seth and Leah haven't from Jacob's pack," he said.

"What is this imprint exactly?" she asked, turning to face him. "Alice explained it as best she could, but she was still fuzzy on the details." What she didn't say was that she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought Jacob and Nessie. Granted all she had was a feeling. Every time she saw them together, there was nothing there that gave her reason to worry. But she wasn't sure she was so keen on this imprint thing. She wanted to understand it more and felt going to a wolf was the best way to do so.

"Well… it happens the first time you look at that someone after you begin phasing. That's why a lot of us imprinted around the same time – right after we phased the first time," he started. "In the moment you look at them, it's like your whole world becomes about them. Whatever they need." Cecily nodded.

"So, like for Nessie and Jacob, she needs a big brother-type right now," she said, her brow furrowed.

"Basically. Most of us, we imprinted on people we've known. People our age. So, it's a bit different," he said. "But with them, it's really nothing more than a friendship. And there's no guarantee that it'll become anything more than that."

"Seems easier for the rest of you. And less weird," Cecily said, looking out to the trees as she frowned. She didn't like the idea of a grown man imprinting on a young child. She didn't like anything that put children at risk. And Nessie was still very much a child in her mind.

She then looked down into the backyard, seeing Nessie grin as Jacob walked over and handed her another hamburger.

"It's not like that," Paul said. "They aren't dating or anything."

"It's still weird," she said, glancing at him. "Doesn't completely set right with me." Paul studied her a few moments before sighing.

"You honestly think Edward would let Jacob anywhere near Nessie if it were like that?" he asked. Cecily was quiet, thinking it over. He did have a point. Edward was incredibly protective of his daughter. He wouldn't even let her near the teen until he was certain she could control herself. "Seriously, Cess. This is… different. And Nessie's not even full human. You've been around her. She seems a lot older than she actually is and looks."

"Doesn't matter. She's still a kid," she said quickly. She couldn't help it, it was her nature to fight back on things.

"Are you always like this?" he asked. "Not everything is always black and white."

"But when it comes to kids-"

"This isn't like that, Cess," Paul said a bit forcefully, cutting her off. She snapped her mouth shut and just stared at him. She had always prided herself on her instincts, but maybe she was reaching with this one. "I know it's weird, but there's nothing going on there that you need to worry about or turn into an investigation. If you haven't noticed, there's a lot of weird around here. And it's part of your life now. You're going to have to learn to live with it."

Cecily was quiet, studying the group below her. She knew that he was right – there was a lot of weird in her life right now. This didn't necessarily mean that there was something hinky going on. She supposed that she would never be able to turn that side of her off. Being suspicious was always going to be a part of who she was – and according to Alice it would just be intensified.

God, was she really looking for a story among the Cullens? The family that had taken her in and shown her nothing but kindness?

"I swear, it's okay. Weird, yes, but it's okay. Jacob is a good guy. He's not attracted to Nessie like that. Maybe later, but we don't know that for sure right now," he said. "And like I said, Nessie's not a normal human. She's always been… different."

"Okay," she said finally, returning to watching the group. Nessie was now over talking to Bella and Rosalie. She looked up, catching Cecily's eye.

"Cess! Get down here! You're missing the party!" Nessie shouted. Cecily smiled and nodded.

"I get it, though. She grows on you. All of us look out for her," Paul said, looking over at her. Cecily shrugged.

"She's a good kid," she said, hopping up on the balcony ledge and then easily hopping down to the yard below, landing gracefully. She couldn't help but smile, feeling a bit proud of herself. She was never graceful as a human.

"Show off!" Paul shouted from the balcony. Cecily chuckled and winked up at him as she made her way over to Nessie.

"We need to find you someone," Nessie declared as Cecily stepped up to them. The redhead's eyes widened.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, not knowing where that statement came from.

"Everyone else has a mate. Now you need one," Nessie said matter-of-factly. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't," she said.

"Maybe if we introduce her to the rest of the pack, one of them will imprint on her," Nessie said, looking over at Jacob.

"Doubt it," he retorted, frowning at Cecily.

"Ah, so I'm not good enough for one of your boys," Cecily replied, smirking at him. "Fine by me. You all smell to high heaven." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we don't imprint on vampires," he stated. Cecily looked over at Bella and Edward.

"This true?" she asked. Edward shrugged.

"I've never heard of it happening," he said. "Save for Renesmee, but she's only half vampire."

"I'm up for a little investigating," Cecily said, glancing at Jacob with a small smile. "Could always make a trip to the reservation… test my self-control while we're at it…"

"Absolutely not," Jacob said, starting to get into her face.

"Relax. Wasn't really planning on it," Cecily said lightly, looking over at Renesmee, Edward and Bella. She noticed that Edward seemed amused. Perhaps she was finally growing on him. He just shook his head, obviously hearing her thoughts.

She then stepped over and threw an arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, Nessie. I'm fine. I don't need a man," she said. "I'm sure there isn't a man out there who could handle me anyway."

"That's probably right," Edward said, earning a look from Bella.

"Not offended in the slightest," Cecily replied. "Come on, kiddo. Think I saw some fireworks or something over there."

"Not a kiddo," Renesmee said, walking with her.

"You'll always be a kiddo to me…"

* * *

 **Seriously always thought it was creepy that Jacob imprinted on Nessie as a baby, so got that bit out of my system and we can move on to other things. Plus, I actually really like the wolves and wished we had a book of just them. Which is why I ended up writing What Happened in the Forest, which is a sort of sequel (and already completed) and nothing but the wolves. Not sure why I ended up choosing Paul as the one Cecily would warm up to the most, but just went with it because it seemed right at the time I wrote this.**

 **Mia - Haha, thanks! Sometimes I get a bit caught up in how I want them to react and forget about how they should - plus it's been YEARS since I've read the books - so it's good to hear that everyone is in character. I'm happy to hear that you're really enjoying it! I'm on a good streak with writing, so as long as I keep writing a chapter a day, I can post one chapter a day. We're getting closer to Demetri... And trust me, you'll love him and Cess together. I could really get imaginative there since we have no clue what his personality is really like. And I did have some fun with him.**

 **twilightlover427 - Glad to hear! And thanks for following more of my stories!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	8. The Summoning

**The Summoning**

It was a rare sunny day. As soon as the sun rose and Cecily saw the clouds had gone away, she got dressed and threw on some hiking boots, saying she was going out to enjoy the weather while it lasted. It had been a mild fall, though rained more often than not.

She figured the Cullens were starting to trust her more. They let her go alone as long as she promised to stay nearby, which Cecily was grateful for. She had been with them for eight months now and it was still rare that she got time to herself.

She chose to walk slowly and take in the nature around her. It was so different from the city she called home, but she was starting to get used to the quiet. At first it was jarring, hearing nothing but her own thoughts and whatever creatures were lurking among the trees. But now she was coming to enjoy it.

Sighing, Cecily sat on a log and looked around. She couldn't help but stare at her bare hands, still transfixed by the shimmery surface of her skin. The first sunny day she had come across, she spent hours just staring at her arms and hands, in awe of it. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it.

Gradually, she found herself looking around the forest again, taking in all the sights and sounds. There were a few squirrels in the tree above her. A family of rabbits across the clearing. A fox was stalking them.

Her thoughts once again turned to the coming months. Her eyes were gradually losing their red vividness, though were still more red than the topaz of the rest of the Cullens. Alice said in a few more months they would fully change color. She was only four months away from the one-year mark, and nearly couldn't believe so much time had passed.

Her thoughts once again returned to what she would do. She had been thinking it over and decided she wanted to travel, though she hadn't decided where she wanted to go first. She still would need more time before she thought about going back to New York. And the Cullens felt it best that she not go into town or Seattle for a while in case anyone should recognize her after the news coverage of her so-called death.

She also liked the idea of going back to school. She had enjoyed being at NYU and had been considering a master's degree though never had the chance to really research it. Maybe she would finally do that. It didn't really matter what she wanted to study - she had plenty of time and could study it all if she wanted.

More and more, she was settling into her new life and finding that it could be a gift. There was a lot more she could do with her newfound immortality and she didn't want to let it go to waste. It would take some time for her to get back into investigative reporting – she would have start over again somewhere. But without the need to sleep, she could get more work done in a short amount of time.

Perhaps her new life wouldn't be so bad.

After a couple hours, Cecily walked back to the house, eager to see what the day would entail. As she stepped up on the porch, she noticed everyone including Nessie in the dining room, which was odd. Stepping in, she stopped, seeing their tense faces. Her instincts immediately told her something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We've been summoned," Edward said, frowning at her. Cecily looked confused.

"By who?" she asked.

"The Volturi," Carlisle replied.

"What?" Cecily said.

"Why did they summon us?" Bella asked, sliding a protective arm around Renesmee. Carlisle looked over the letter and back up.

"Cecily," he stated. Her eyes widened as she looked around at the group.

"Me? What the- I swear, I've done nothing. You all know I've been around the house this whole time. How did anyone even find out about me?" she asked. She had been fairly unremarkable as a human, and while she felt strong and invigorated as a vampire, she was certain that she was fairly unremarkable at that as well. She didn't have any special gifts like Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward. And she was still learning to control herself. What would the Volturi want with her?

Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm not sure. They must have somehow got word about you and I think, perhaps, they want to see if you'll be a threat to our kind," Carlisle said. If there were any color left in Cecily's skin, she was sure that it would have quickly drained from her face. If they went to Italy, that would involve hours on a plane. With humans. She wasn't sure if she could control herself in an enclosed space even though she knew she could hold her breath that long.

"There are other ways to get there," Edward said, sensing her inner turmoil. "We can run and swim."

"What? You… you can't honestly expect me to do that," she said, scoffing. "Run across the US and then swim across the Atlantic?"

"They are sending a private jet," Carlisle said, cutting off what was sure to be a long tirade on Cecily's part. "We leave in two days." He then walked out of the living room and into his study.

"Not afraid are you, newbie?" Emmett asked, grinning at her. Cecily straightened up.

"Are you kidding? I've taken down powerful men. I'm not afraid of a few thousand-year-old vampires," she said, frowning at him as her mouth twitched.

"These aren't some corrupt politicians," Rosalie said with a sigh as she sat next to Emmett. "They can kill you and they won't hesitate to do so if they deem it necessary. Trust me… we've dealt a lot with them."

"Good thing I haven't done anything to warrant killing," Cecily said. She hadn't left the Cullens house or property since the day she was turned. Everyone who knew her thought she was dead, her body lost somewhere in the forests of Washington. She shuddered slightly, thinking to her friends and Gabe. The Times had run a glowing obituary on her, commenting on her brave reporting. She hadn't been surprised the police gave up the search for her body so quickly. She had no tearstained family to insist they continue looking. She was pretty sure her family in Scotland didn't even know she was dead. Even if they did, she doubted they would care. She had already scratched Scotland off her list of places to visit when she was free to do so.

"Hey, what's this?" Alice asked softly, touching Cecily's arm. She shrugged and looked up at her.

"Just… worried. About this and… whatever comes next," she said.

"Thought we decided to travel," Alice replied. "No need to worry. We can go anywhere and everywhere." Cecily nodded and smiled.

"I really do appreciate everything," she said softly. And she did. She wasn't sure what she would have done without the sprite of a woman's friendship and patience.

"It's no problem. I saw this, you know. Us being friends and everything," she said, knocking into Cecily.

"Do you see anything about what's going to happen in Italy?" she asked. Alice frowned slightly.

"Not really… but I think that's because Renesmee is going with us. And I can't see anything involving her," she said, glancing up to see the teen stomping out of the house after having a quiet, heated conversation with Bella and Edward. The couple stared at each other a moment before Bella took off after her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for her to be in an enclosed space with me for that long of a flight?" Cecily asked.

"You'll be fine. You've long proven you can control yourself around her even if Edward and Jacob still insist on watching you like a hawk," Alice said. "Besides she's only half human. So, the scent isn't as strong." Cecily nodded slowly until Alice jumped gracefully to her feet, dragging Cecily with her. "Come on. Let's go start packing."

"But we have two days," Cecily complained.

"Yea, that's barely enough time," Alice shot back. Cecily looked back at the group, pleading with her eyes for help.

"On your own, Cess," Emmett called out with a chuckle.

"Traitor!" Cecily yelled.

"Secretly, she loves it," Edward said with a small smile. "The clothes and such." Rosalie just shook her head as Emmett laughed louder.

"YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER TRAITOR!" they heard Cecily shout from upstairs.

"Do you really think it's safe to bring Nessie?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, I know Cecily is doing well, but… anything could happen on a plane for 12 hours."

"I know. Renesmee is insisting on going with us, but we're not so sure it's a good idea, especially since Alice can't see what's going on," he replied.

"You're her parents. Just tell her she can't go," Emmett said.

"Have you tried arguing with a teenage girl before?" Edward asked, causing Rosalie to chuckle. "She's nearly reached her full age."

"You'll figure out something," Rosalie said.

* * *

Cecily chuckled as she and Alice continued packing. She knew they would only be gone a week, but it seemed as though the young woman was insisting on bringing her entire closet with them. When Alice managed to get all this shopping in over the months, she still hadn't figured out. But every so often, she would show up from some "errand" with more shopping bags and insisting that Cecily try on everything.

"Do we need such fancy clothes?" Cecily asked, watching as Alice carefully packed a few more formal dresses into garment bags.

"You never know with the Volturi," Alice said. Suddenly, she froze, her face getting a far-off look that signaled she was having a vision.

"What is it?" Cecily asked, concerned. Alice blinked and looked over at her.

"Renesmee isn't going with us," she said.

"So?" Cecily replied.

"So, I can see the trip now," she nearly whispered. Cecily's eyes widened.

"What is it? Does something bad happen?" she asked, leaning closer to her.

"I… I don't know if it's bad or not, but…" she gripped Cecily's hands. "Be careful of Demetri."

"Who?"

"He's the tracker for the Volturi. I didn't see much, but… I saw him and you and, just watch out. I don't know what it means," she said hurriedly.

"Okay…" Cecily said. "What should I know about Demetri? He's a tracker?"

"He can find anyone," Alice said. "The Volturi often send him out to track down vampires who have broken the law. Or vampires that they're interested in."

"Do you think they would send him after me?" she asked. "And why didn't you see this coming?"

"I didn't see them sending anyone here, but that doesn't mean someone I haven't been following found out and told them," Alice said, seeming to hesitant a bit. "And I saw a while back that they would send for us, but I wasn't expecting it this soon…"

"You knew and didn't tell!" Cecily shouted. Alice grimaced.

"I didn't want you to worry," she said. "And we all know that Carlisle was planning on telling them about you once you got everything under control."

"The fucking vampire kings of the world have summoned us for a meeting and you didn't want me to worry?" Cecily retorted.

"Seriously, Cess," Alice said.

"Don't you think a heads up would have been nice?" she asked.

"It's going to be fine," Alice said.

"Do you know that or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Cecily asked.

"I know it," Alice said.

"But you just told me to watch out for Demetri," Cecily pushed.

"I saw you two having some sort of heated conversation," Alice replied. "He doesn't hurt you. And if I see anything else, I will do whatever I can to prevent it."

"How about preventing it by not going to Italy," Cecily retorted. Alice blanched slightly.

"That would be the worst thing to do, Cess," she said. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"I know. God," Cecily walked over and collapsed in a chair. "Okay, so… now that we're all on the same page, what do I need to know before I meet the almighty Volturi?"

"Well… Aro will want to read your thoughts," she started. Cecily frowned.

"He can read minds like Edward?" she asked. Great. More vampires with super powers.

"It's not the same. He has to touch you," Alice said. Cecily's nose wrinkled. "He'll just want to hold your hand and then he can see everything."

"Okay, so I hold hands with an old undead dude and he reads my mind. Got it," Cecily said.

"You have to be careful, Cess," Alice urged.

"Okay, so no talking back. Check," Cecily replied.

"This would be easier without the snark," Alice said.

"No snark. Check," Cecily replied, unable to stop herself. Alice just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Edward said from the door. Both women looked over at him. "Carlisle wants us to meet downstairs. To explain the Volturi trip."

"I was just trying to do that," Alice replied. Cecily rolled her eyes and pushed out of the chair.

"Let's get this over with…"

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs seated around the large dining room table, Carlisle looked over at Cecily. Bella was still off with Renesmee, likely trying to placate her about not going on the trip.

"So, before we start, I already know about the mind-reading thing. And to avoid talking back," Cecily said before Carlisle could speak. Emmett started grinning as Rosalie hid a smile behind her hand.

"It would be wise to watch what you say and do around them," Carlisle said gently.

"I'll play nice if they do," Cecily said. Emmett snorted and even Edward cracked a smile at that.

"Right, so there are three leaders – Aro, Caius and Marcus," Carlisle. "As Alice told you, Aro will want to read your thoughts to see if you're going to be a threat."

"So basically, I just think, 'I am not a threat,' over and over again?" Cecily said. Alice rolled her eyes as Emmett chuckled.

"As entertaining as you are, this is serious," Edward said. Cecily looked over at him and then back at Carlisle.

"Sorry, continue," she said.

"It is important to be respectful," Carlisle said. "If you offend them in any way, it could have dire consequences. I don't think there is any need to be too worried, but it's always good to be cautious."

"Walk on eggshells around the old dudes. Got it," Cecily said, earning a stern look from Carlisle. "Sorry. Last time. I promise."

"Outside of those three, there are Alec and Jane – brother and sister. They are part of the guard and have gifts. Jane can inflict pain with just a look and Alec can create a fog so that you cannot see anything," Carlisle continued. "Then there are Felix and Demetri."

"Tracker dude," Cecily said. Carlisle nodded. "Who's Felix? He got any 'gifts'?"

"He's just a brute," Carlisle said. Cecily nodded. "Again, I believe this is just a trip to get to know more about you. There aren't many covens as large as ours, so they like to keep an eye on us. If we stay calm and play by their rules while there, then I think we should get through this visit and not have to worry about them again."

"More than anything, we don't want to give them another excuse to come after us," Edward said. "So, play nice for a week and we should be fine." He glanced at Alice. She nodded. He then looked at Cecily. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Look, I may not have had a lot of friends before, but I do have people skills. I was a reporter, you know," Cecily said. "I'll charm the socks of the old dudes and then we can come back home."

"Maybe not too much. We don't want them to ask you to stay," Carlisle said. Cecily looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"They could do that?" she asked.

"If they see you possess some talent that could be of use to them, yes. They may ask you to join them," Carlisle replied.

"Good thing I don't have any gifts," Cecily replied. "I'll be charming, but not too charming."

"You were an award-winning investigative reporter. I'm sure that's got them interested," Edward said with a sigh. Cecily frowned.

"You think they looked me up?" Cecily asked.

"I've no doubt that they have," Edward said. "They are thorough."

"Okay, so they probably will know everything there is to know by the time I get there," she said with a sigh. "Good thing there's not a lot out there to know besides my career." Edward shared a look with Carlisle. They could confirm that, at least. Both had searched up Cecily and only found her bylines outside the one article about her parents' car accident. The reporter didn't even have social media. She had told them it was because of the nature of her work – she wanted to stay under the radar as much as possible and social media made that nearly impossible.

"They sent an itinerary," Carlisle replied. "Most of the events will take place at night – receptions and such. We'll meet with them as soon as we arrive."

"Yay, planned socializing," Cecily replied, earning more than a few stern looks, though Emmett and Rosalie were smiling. "Sorry! I swear, I can't help it!"

"Just, try to keep it in check when we're in Italy," Carlisle said, pushing up from the table.

"Will do," she replied, leaning back in her chair.

"You sure about that?" Emmett asked, grinning at her. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"I can be on my best behavior," she said.

"We haven't seen much of it," he said, chuckling. Cecily stood and started for the stairs.

"Trust me. When I turn it on, you'll spill your entire life story to me in 30 seconds flat," she said. Emmett just chuckled as she walked away.

"Stop looking worried," he said, looking over at Edward. "Cess is a big girl. She'll do okay."

"I hope so," Edward replied. "The last thing we need is the Volturi breathing down our necks. Again." He looked over at Alice.

"So far, everything I see is okay," she said. Edward frowned.

"What did you see about Demetri?" he asked softly, causing Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to all stare at her.

"Look, I don't know! It could be nothing! I just saw them talking and I already warned her about him," she said. "Everyone just needs to relax."

"Kind of hard. We've been summoned by the Volturi," Edward replied.

"Trust me. She's coming home with us from this trip. And I'll make sure she's ready," Alice said, pushing up from the table. "Come on Jasper."

"I hope she's right," Edward said after they left. "Because this is the last thing we need…"

* * *

 **I love writing Cecily... that's all...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	9. The Volturi

**The Volturi**

Cecily felt instantly nervous as they entered the Volturi's fortress. She didn't know what was coming - Alice's visions had been annoyingly cryptic in terms of a certain Demetri - so she was left feeling unsettled as they were all led to guest chambers. Carlisle had them all feed just before they left so that they would be fine during their time there, but Cecily could feel a dull burn in her throat as the cars they rode in from the private air strip made their way through the crowded city.

" _You got this, Cess,"_ she told herself. _"You're fucking Cecily Stewart. You have the blood of Highlanders in you. You can get through this."_

She heard a chuckle behind her and knew immediately that Edward had been listening in on her thoughts. She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and turned around just in time to step around the porter who had stopped in front of a door.

"These are your chambers, Ms. Stewart," he said, opening the door and letting her walk in first. Cecily stepped in and was immediately taken aback by the opulence of it. She had never stayed anywhere so rich. There was no bed, but instead a large wardrobe and several settees and tables around the large room. There was also a large desk up against one large window, while a large comfy chair sat in front of another.

Everything was decorated in light colors, which contrasted with the castle surroundings.

The porter stepped in behind her and placed all her luggage down before walking to the door. "Someone will return to fetch you in about an hour to see the masters." He then bowed slightly and walked out.

Just as he left, Alice rushed in.

"We need to get you ready," she said, immediately making for the suitcases.

"So, what does one wear when meeting super old vampires?" Cecily asked as Alice made quick work of the neatly folded clothes as she pulled out several garment bags and hung them in the wardrobe.

"Well, we'll meet with Aro, Caius and Marcus first, then there will be a reception immediately following with everyone else in the guard. So, looks like we'll get to pull out some of those fancy dresses," Alice said as she unzipped a bag and stared at the dress before moving to the next one. She studied Cecily a bit and then turned back to the armoire. She then grinned as she pulled out a long, black dress that looked vaguely 1920s. It was covered in gold embroidery with split short sleeves.

"This one should do," she said, laying it out. "Now, sit down and I'll do something about your hair…"

* * *

An hour later, Cecily was standing outside two large, double doors, waiting with the rest of the Cullens to go in. Human Cecily would have been fidgeting like crazy. But vampire Cecily stood oddly still, not breathing as they waited.

Alice kept glancing over at her, frowning slightly. She then looked up at Jasper who sighed. Suddenly, Cecily felt the nerves leave as she smiled slightly. She looked over at the couple and tried to frown, but she was actually a bit grateful. While she barely had a filter to begin with, it was nonexistent when she was nervous. And it didn't seem like a good idea to go off on the most  
powerful vampires in the world.

Finally, the doors opened and they were led inside. At the end of the room were three men, all dressed in black and crimson, their red eyes slightly milky with age, standing in front of thrones. These must be the three leaders. To the side stood a group of four other people - two teenagers which must be Jane and Alec and then two tall men who looked almost bored.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cecily saw the leaner one, who had short dark hair, glance over at the group and then whip his head back around. Before Cecily could get a good look at him, they were standing in front of a man with long, dark hair, who looked enraptured with the group.

"My good friend, Carlisle! It is so wonderful to see you again," Aro said, stepping up to hug him. "Ah, but I see we are missing young Renesmee. I was so hoping to see her again."

"We felt it best that she stay. We didn't want to interrupt her studies," Carlisle said smoothly.

"Ah, I can see that she is doing quite well," Aro said, obviously looking into Carlisle's mind. He then turned his eyes to Alice, then Edward. "Please, there is no need to look so concerned! I have invited you here as my guests and so that I can meet the newest member of your coven!"

He then turned his milky eyes to Cecily, who felt the urge to fidget again. She did her best to hold his stare as he smiled at her, silently reminding herself that she had faced powerful people before. This shouldn't be any different.

"So exquisite," he murmured as he stepped towards her. "I have followed your work, Cecily." Her eyes widened. "You have quite a knack for finding invaluable information - even as a mortal. Do you intend to continue such work?"

"I'm not sure," Cecily replied. "I mean… I can't really as Cecily Stewart. But maybe someday in the future when it's safer." Aro nodded and smiled. He reached out his hand to her.

"May I?" he asked. Cecily swallowed and held her hand out to him, thankful that the Cullens had warned her this might happen. Aro grasped hers and was silent a few moments before looking at her. "Such adventures you've been on. Such powerful men you have taken down with just a pen. I think… you may be quite useful in immortality. And yet… such pain as well." Cecily blinked slightly, unsure what to say. She could hear Emmett laughing softly somewhere behind her, no doubt entertained by the fact she had finally gone mute.

"It was just… a bit of luck and hard work," she found herself saying finally. "I did what any other reporter would have done." Aro chuckled.

"A bit more than that, I should think," he said, studying her.

"I highly doubt being a super sleuth is some sort of vampire gift," Cecily replied before catching herself. Surely that would fall under running her mouth. Aro stared at her a moment before laughing loudly.

"She is entertaining," he replied, looking at Carlisle. He then looked back at Cecily. "Come! Let us meet with the others and celebrate this new addition." He let go of Cecily's hand and walked towards a set of doors on the opposite side of the room.

"He's not going to force feed us human blood, is he?" Cecily whispered to Alice.

"No. He knows that we're vegetarian. They won't feed around us," she whispered back. Cecily's eyes widened as her throat started burning at the thought. "You'll be fine." Cecily nodded silently as they were led into a large ballroom. An orchestra was set up on one side while dozens of people lingered around the room - all with varying shades of red eyes. They took in the arrival of the Cullens in various fashion. Some with disdain. Others with mild curiosity. Cecily felt more than a few eyes on her.

"God, this is like being on display," Cecily whispered as she suddenly wished they could drink. It was odd being at what looked like a cocktail party without any cocktails. Even though she knew the alcohol wouldn't affect her anymore, she would have given anything to have something to do with her hands. Instead, she calmly held them in front of her, trying not to grip the front of the beautiful dress.

"The curiosity will wear off soon," a deep voice said from next to her. Cecily didn't think it was possible for anyone to sneak up on her anymore, but supposed it had something to do with the music. She calmly looked over and up, seeing the tall man from before. He was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Demetri."

"Cecily," she replied, studying him. He had a strong jaw and was incredibly handsome - granted everyone she had met so far who was a vampire was handsome. Except for Aro. He was creepy. For whatever reason, she felt herself pulled towards Demetri. She took a step over and then stopped, remembering what Alice had warned her. She took a step away from him.

"I know," he said slightly boredly. Cecily turned back to watching the crowd as Alice watched the two closely.

"So, you're the one who can supposedly track anyone anywhere," she said. _"And apparently the person I'm supposed to be wary of…"_

"And you're the newest vegetarian. How is that working out?" he asked.

"Better than killing some innocent person," she responded immediately. He glanced down at her and smiled slightly.

"You don't enjoy killing?" he asked, amused.

"I haven't tried it, but pretty sure I'd loathe it," she retorted. From her side, she could see Alice still watching them.

"You never know… you might enjoy the thrill of the hunt," he said, still watching the people around them. Cecily frowned and turned to look at him.

"I think I would know what I would like and not like," she said sternly. Demetri's eyebrows raised slightly as a small smile appeared.

"Seems you have a bit of fire in you," he said casually. Cecily was confused. It seemed like he was flirting with her. Could he be? Why?

"So?" she replied, unable to come up with anything better to say.

"I like it," he said before walking off. Cecily watched him go, deciding that he was annoying. But still, she found herself taking a hesitant step in his direction, wanting to follow him.

"Where you going, Cess?" Alice asked, pulling her out of her head. Cecily looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Nowhere," she said quickly. She glanced over at Demetri, watching his back as he walked away through the crowd.

"Don't follow him. We still don't know what he's after," Alice said. Cecily snorted.

"Trust me. I want to stay far away from Demetri," she muttered.

* * *

After a few hours of making polite chit-chat and fake smiling her way through the reception, Cecily breathed a sigh of relief when Carlisle said they could excuse themselves. She waved at Alice before walking into her room and stopping in the middle, looking around.

Just what did they expect her to do now?

Her thoughts turned to the reception. While she was being introduced around the room, she found her eyes constantly drifting towards Demetri, who would then smirk and wink every time he caught her staring at him. It happened so often that Cecily had overheard Emmett trying to coax Jasper into a bet about the two. Which earned him glares from Alice and Rosalie. Cecily had wanted to punch him but refrained thinking it wouldn't be the polite thing to do in such a crowded place. She'd wait until they were somewhere private to enact her revenge.

Truth be told, she was annoyed with herself. She never got flustered or tongue-tied because of a man. There was something that drew her to him, and she didn't know what it was. That was what annoyed her the most. Sure, he was handsome, but that didn't seem to be enough in her book. She had barely spoken to him.

"You are not infatuated with him," she muttered to herself.

She froze, hearing something from the hallway. Someone was approaching her room. And fast.

Cecily spun around in shock as Demetri walked in as though he belonged there.

"Excuse you!" she shouted as he shut the door. "This is my room!"

"I am aware," he said, still maintaining the same bored tone from earlier, but yet seemed amused. Cecily just stared at him, unsure of how she could be equal parts annoyed and turned on by someone.

And yet, even though she had found him following her throughout the night – just as much as she had followed him - whenever he spoke to her, it was in that same annoying, patronizing tone.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, stepping closer to him as she scowled. He studied her a moment before answering.

"Well… I must admit it came as a shock to me," he said lightly, his burgundy eyes still fixed on her. "It would appear as though you're my mate."

Cecily's eyes widened. His what? She suddenly found herself laughing.

"That's rich… do you use that with all the ladies?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Demetri frowned slightly.

"I'm being serious," he said.

"And so am I. Get out of my room," she demanded.

"I don't think you understand, Cecily. You. Are. My. Mate," he said, stepping closer to her. Cecily craned her neck back to look up at him. "Wonder why it is your eyes sought me out all night? Why you found yourself wanting, no, needing to be in my presence? Why it is you feel as though your heart is racing even though it does not beat? Just because I am near you?"

Cecily swallowed as she looked up at him. She did want to know, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of asking. Instead she just glared at him.

"You are a stubborn one," he said, smirking down at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Cecily replied.

"Is this the same doggedness that drove you to follow all those stories when you were human?" he asked.

"Damn right. And a desire to do something good for the world," she said. He studied her a moment, a curious look coming across his face.

"Something good for the world?" he asked.

"Yea, taking out as many bad guys that I can," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Have you always had such an infuriating sense of morality?" he asked. Cecily frowned.

"I don't think it's infuriating to want to do good," she said.

"Do you intend to continue this?" he asked.

"If I can. I honestly can't think of a better way to spend immortality than trying to make the world a better place by clearing out some of the scum," she said. Demetri frowned slightly, but then broke out into a slow grin.

"What an entertaining mate I have found," he said. Cecily frowned.

"Again with this mate business," she said. Her thoughts wandered to the others. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle. Bella and Edward. The attraction had been nearly instantaneous. Within shortly meeting or seeing one another, a bond had been formed. As she looked up at Demetri, she wasn't sure what she felt. Was she drawn to him? Yes. Did she find him attractive? Definitely. She was glad that Edward wasn't around, because he'd definitely be getting a bit of an X-rated show at the moment, though she was fighting to push the thoughts aside.

But was she ready to spend the rest of her immortal life with him? That she wasn't so sure of. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was older than the others when turned. She had lived through a fair amount of life experiences - love, romance and heartbreak being some of them.

Even as a human at the age of 30, she wasn't sure if she was ready to settle down. Now that she was a vampire and quite literally had all sorts of time, she definitely wasn't sure.

"In time you'll find that you cannot fight this," he said, his eyes falling on her lips.

"In time you'll find I can fight anything," she replied. He chuckled.

"Yes, you will make for an entertaining life," he said, stepping back from her. Cecily blinked in confusion. "My chambers are just down the hall if you… get bored." He winked and then stepped out of the room, leaving a stunned Cecily in his wake. She looked around the room, a bit at a loss of what to do. She decided the first thing was to get out of the party dress. She quickly changed  
into something more comfortable, namely a pair of yoga shorts, sports bra and a large shirt that was open in the back fell off one shoulder, revealing a large tattoo on her right shoulder blade. She then began pacing around the room, her mind whirling.

Mate? Bonds? Was this even real?

She was still learning things about this new world she was a part of, but this was nearly beyond her. She didn't understand.

A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts and she walked over, pulling it open to see Alice standing there, eyes wide as she stepped in.

"What is going on with you and Demetri?" she asked as Cecily shut the door.

"I don't know," Cecily answered. "I mean… he says that I'm his mate. But how is that possible? I don't… well, I'm not sure what I feel." She looked at Alice, who had a stunned look on her face.

"Okay, now the vision makes more sense," she said.

"What?" Cecily nearly shouted.

"I thought he was threatening you, but in hindsight… he might have been confessing his feelings," she said, tapping her bottom lip with her finger. Cecily shook her head.

"Alice, none of this makes sense! I don't even like him! We just met like an hour ago!" Cecily shouted. Alice snorted.

"So, you watching him all night was your way of saying you don't like him?" she asked.

"I was not watching him!" Cecily shouted back.

"Yes, you were. It's clearly written on your face. You are attracted to him," Alice said.

"Being attracted to someone and wanting to spend the rest of your life with them are two entirely different things," Cecily said. "Trust me, I know this. I wasn't turned at 18 or 20. I've experienced enough of life to know that love isn't always some sort of cosmic connection that you feel instantaneously with someone." Alice studied her a bit.

"You're afraid," she said simply.

"Uh, yea. I'm afraid of some hundreds year old man swooping in and claiming me as his bride against my will!" she shouted.

"He wouldn't do that. He'll wait," Alice said.

"Wait for what? For me to wake up and magically be in love with him? It doesn't work that way," Cecily said. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Love really sucks sometimes."

"Technically you can't wake up because we don't sleep," Alice said.

"I know that! That's not the point!" Cecily shouted. Alice watched her a moment before stepping closer.

"Who hurt you?" she asked softly. Cecily stared at her and then laughed darkly.

"Who hasn't?" she replied. "Just about every man I've ever dated."

"So that's why you're so closed off," Alice said finally. Cecily sighed.

"It's more than that. My parents were great, but after I lost them… everyone who was supposed to look out for me abandoned me or hurt me. And I fought back. I wasn't about to be another statistic. That's why I threw myself into my work. Thinking with every story I wrote, every wrong that I brought to light, I was undoing my past. And then it got me killed," she said. "And the men," she laughed again, "So many men are attracted to broken things at first. Then they realize how much work is involved. How should this be any different?"

Alice was silent. This was the most Cecily had opened up to her. Alice knew that she hadn't had many friends and no family. She didn't realize that Cecily chased after demons as a way to fight off her own.

Still silent, Alice walked over and pulled Cecily into a fierce hug.

"You have us now, Cess. We're not going to abandon you or hurt you," she whispered. "And if you're not ready for whatever it is with Demetri… you have time to figure it out." Cecily nodded silently.

"Thanks Alice," she said softly.

* * *

Cecily wasn't sure how long it had been since Alice left. She didn't know what time it was, just only that it was very late. They had been at the reception until half past midnight, after all. She could hear music playing from somewhere when she stepped out in the hallway. She wasn't even sure where she was going, she just knew she needed to get out of her chambers. So she found herself wandering through the empty hallways of the Volturi's compound, looking for something - anything to do. And silently praying she didn't come across anyone feeding.

She wandered for a time before she found herself looking through a large archway into a massive library. Her eyes were wide as she took in all the books. Reverently, she walked up to a shelf and ran her fingers over the spines. She took a deep breath, smiling as she reveled in the smell of old paper and worn leather.

The soft turning of a page caught her attention. She spun around, seeing two chairs in front of a fireplace. Sitting in one reading was Demetri.

"Seems you've found me," he said without looking up.

"Wasn't looking for you," she replied.

"If that's what you like to think," he said, glancing up at her. "Interesting attire." Cecily looked down at her clothes and back up.

"It's called comfy," she said. "You should try it sometime." Demetri was still sitting in a full suit.

"I prefer style over comfort," he said, closing the book. He then stood in one fluid motion and was across the room, a foot in front of her. "Come to finally admit that you feel the bond?"

"Told you, I wasn't looking for you," she snapped.

"Sure you weren't. Keep telling yourself that," he replied with a smirk. Cecily was incredibly aware of how close he was, even though there was a foot in between them. She could smell him and for a moment she was stunned and intoxicated by it. She found herself taking a step towards him but stopped.

"I was not looking for you," she said again. "I was just bored and looking for something to do when I came across the library." As if to make a point, she turned and started browsing the shelves, hoping to find something interesting to read. She could feel his eyes on her and started wishing she had worn something that didn't leave her so exposed while at the same time wishing she had put on something a bit sexier. She didn't understand why, but a thrill ran through her body. A smile started to spread across her face, though she caught herself and quickly rearranged it into something neutral.

She was not about to let him know she was slightly enjoying this. Especially when she didn't even understand why she was enjoying this.

"Perhaps if you told me what you were looking for, I could help," he said.

"Just browsing," Cecily said lightly, moving away from him.

"Is there anything in particular you enjoy reading?" he asked.

"A bit of this and that," she said, intentionally being vague.

"Are you always this aggravating?" he asked.

"Only when people force me to be," she replied.

"So, I bring this out in you?" he asked.

"Aren't you Mr. 20 Questions," she said, glancing back at him. Christ, was she actually flirting with him? She shook her head and returned to looking at the book titles.

"I would like to know what I can about my mate," he said, stepping closer to her. Cecily quickly stepped away, still looking at the books. She reached up and randomly grabbed one, pulling it out.

"This looks interesting," she said, moving to leave the library. Demetri blocked her path. "Seriously?"

"Stay awhile," he purred, leaning down towards her.

"No, thanks," she said, pushing him aside easily. She wasn't sure if it was her strength or if he let her, but Demetri watched her as she walked by.

"You know where to find me," he called out.

"Still not interested," Cecily called out.

* * *

 **And finally, they meet...**

 **Mia (Guest) - Haha! Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	10. The Wolves' Den

**The Wolves' Den**

The next day, Cecily sat in Alice's room, gazing longingly out the window at the picturesque town as the sun shone brightly. The book from the previous night - which happened to be an old edition of Canterbury Tales - sat idly in her lap.

"So… anything interesting happen last night after I left?" Alice asked. Cecily looked over at her, seeing both Alice and Rosalie with expectant expressions.

"Nothing. Just found the library," Cecily said, looking back down at the book. Alice shared a look with Rosalie and smiled.

"Didn't run into anyone?" Alice pushed.

"No one worth mentioning," Cecily replied as she turned a page a bit more forcefully than intended. She was about half-way through the book. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I know about Demetri," she said. Cecily looked up at her before settling on scowling at Alice.

"What? I had to tell someone!" Alice said. "And Jasper wasn't interested in hearing the story." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"I ran into him in the library. Nothing happened," she said, looking back down at the book. "Nothing is going to happen."

"So, you don't feel… anything… for Demetri?" Rosalie asked.

"Other than an extreme amount of annoyance?" Cecily replied, looking up at her. Rosalie chuckled. "It's not funny! He wants to make me his vampire bride!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Cess," Rosalie replied.

"I'm not! You should have heard him. He kept calling me his mate!" Cecily said, finally abandoning the book as she sat it aside. "How archaic is that?" Rosalie and Alice just stared at her a moment before looking at each other.

"Maybe we should get Esme," Rosalie said.

"She would have advice for this situation," Alice said.

"No! The last thing I want is for everyone to know about this!" Cecily said.

"Too late…" Rosalie muttered under her breath. Cecily's eyes widened.

"Who have you told?" she asked.

"Well… I tell Emmett everything," Rosalie said. "And then… Bella and Edward may have overheard…" Cecily rolled her eyes as she huffed and sat back in the chair.

"So, basically everyone knows?" she asked.

"There aren't many secrets in this family," Alice said. "You'll get used to it." Cecily just shook her head.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Easy. Avoid him," Cecily said.

"You know you can't avoid him forever," Alice said.

"But I can avoid him for the next few days. And then we can go home and I never have to see him again," Cecily said. Rosalie and Alice glanced at each other and then looked at her again. "Surely it's not that hard."

* * *

It was hard.

It seemed every corner Cecily turned, Demetri would be there, smirking at her. Usually with some sort of comment on her appearance or how she must want him. Even during events that the Volturi seemed to plan specifically for the Cullens, he would often drift around her, always hovering or watching. Cecily would quickly move away. She spent the next few days putting more effort into avoiding him then enjoying the only trip she was going to be allowed to take for the year.

And he wasn't the only one watching her.

Cecily found Aro's milky eyes following her as well, which was even creepier. Cecily wanted to shudder every time she looked over and he would smile at her, nodding in her direction.

"Why do you think Aro keeps watching me?" Cecily asked, ducking behind a tall vampire. Alice shrugged.

"He's interested in us, hence interested in you," she said, looking over at Cecily.

"So, likely nothing to do specifically with me?" she asked. Alice studied Aro from the safety of their hidden corner.

"I'm not sure. I can't seem to get a good read on him," Alice replied. Suddenly, she went stiff, her eyes getting a far-off look. Cecily stepped closer, immediately concerned for her friend.

"Alice?" she whispered. Alice gasped as she came to and looked over at Cecily.

"He's going to ask you to stay," she said. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Demetri? Figured," she said.

"No. Aro," Alice said, gripping Cecily's arm. The redhead was confused.

"Me? Why?" she asked, glancing around.

"He senses something in you," Alice said. "And he's interested in your investigative skills."

"I don't have a gift. I think if I did we would know by now," Cecily replied. "I'm just a normal… vampire."

"Regardless, Aro thinks you have some use to the Volturi," Alice said. Cecily looked over at her, noting the look of worry on Alice's face.

"I'm not going to stay, Alice," she said. "I'm going back with you guys."

"Don't underestimate Aro. He's been around for centuries," Alice said. Cecily looked around the room, finding the man in question.

"I think it's me he shouldn't underestimate," she replied breezily.

"Seriously, Cess," Alice pushed.

"And I'm serious, Alice. You didn't know me before. Men in power don't scare me," Cecily replied, her eyes flashing with an evil glint. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you do, do not insult him. Or Marcus or Caius. They can and will kill you," Alice said. Cecily shrugged.

"I won't insult them. I know how to toe the line," she replied, causing Alice to roll her eyes again.

"Cess…"

"I'll be fine," Cecily said.

"Excuse me," Demetri said, stepping up from Cecily's left, and causing her to jump. She frowned at him. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," she said brusquely. "But you are interrupting a private conversation." Demetri chuckled.

"I only came to ask if you cared to dance," Demetri said. Cecily just stared at him.

"I don't dance," she said bluntly.

"Tonight you do," he said, taking her hand and guiding her to the floor. Cecily's eyes widened as she thought of every other time she had attempted dancing. It usually ended with her making a fool of herself. Or injuring herself. Or someone else.

"Really, Demetri, I don't think you want to do this," Cecily said as he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, noticing how close they were.

"Just follow my lead," he replied, smiling.

"Seriously, people get injured when I dance," Cecily said, her eyes not leaving his face.

"Have you ever heard of a clumsy vampire, Cecily?" he asked, amused.

"Be prepared to meet the first," she replied.

"Cecily…"

"I'm serious. We're talking limbs flailing. Shoes flying. And at some point either one or both of us is about to end up on our asses," she continued.

"You do realize that we've been dancing this whole time," Demetri replied. Cecily's mouth dropped open as she looked around, realizing that they had been moving smoothly around the dance floor, easily floating in and out of people. "Might want to shut your mouth."

Cecily's mouth snapped shut as she looked back up at him.

"Seems you do know how to dance," Demetri said, the amused look still on his face.

"Great. That'll come in handy. Never," she replied. Demetri chuckled.

"You might find that you enjoy it. With the right partner, that is," he said.

"And you think that's you, I bet," she retorted. He just shrugged.

"I believe so," he said. "I think if you opened yourself up to this you might find me enjoyable." Cecily just stared at him.

"I don't do pretentious," she said blandly. "If you'll excuse me."

Cecily extracted herself from his arms and strode across the room to the Cullens.

"What did Demetri want?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. Just being a prick," Cecily replied, looking around the party. She once again wished they could drink. What she would give for a good scotch right now. Or a bottle of wine. Scratch that - two bottles of wine and then a bottle of scotch. Edward laughed softly to himself. Cecily shot him a scowl.

"She's upset that she can't get drunk," he said to a curious Bella.

"God, I would love to be drunk right now. Would certainly make this trip go by easier," Cecily muttered, glancing around the room. Her eyes found Demetri's again and she immediately turned, looking straight at Esme.

"Is everything alright?" she asked calmly.

"Demetri certainly seems to be interested in you," Bella commented.

"Haven't noticed," Cecily said casually, searching around the room again, but making sure to avoid looking at Demetri. Bella looked over at Edward, who just raised his hands.

"Don't ask me," he said, looking over at Cecily. "I'm not divulging anything."

"That's a first," Cecily replied, looking over at him.

"He's handsome, I'll give you that," Bella said, earning a frown from Edward.

"Haven't noticed," Cecily said. She huffed and glanced around. "I need some air." She then walked off.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, looking around.

"It seems that Demetri is of the mind that Cecily is his mate," Edward said. He looked as though he wanted to smile, finding it partly amusing at how flustered Cecily was, though was conflicted at what this could mean ultimately.

"I think it's interesting," Emmett said. "Can't you just imagine Cess going head to head with Demetri and the Volturi?"

"This is actually rather serious, Emmett," Carlisle said.

"I'm sure it's not that serious," Emmett said.

"Aro could use Demetri to get to Cecily. And then us," Edward said, looking over at Alice. She just sighed and shook her head.

"He's already planning to ask Cecily to stay," she said. "I've warned her."

"Knew it was a bad idea to bring her in," Edward said.

"Shut up, Edward. It's going to be fine. We were supposed to take her in. Make her like us," Alice said, scowling at him. "Besides, I thought you like her now."

"I did, but it doesn't matter. She's about to bring the Volturi to our doorstep. Again," he whispered furiously.

"We'll work it out," Bella said, grabbing his arm. "It'll be fine."

"I think we need to take a step back and calm down," Carlisle said. He looked at Alice.

"She doesn't want to stay," she said. "She's going to turn Aro down. And she doesn't like Demetri. At least she thinks she doesn't."

"What else have you seen?" he asked.

"I see her with us," Alice said firmly. She looked around the group. "The important thing is, Cecily needs us. She needs a family. And I'm not going to abandon her right now. Not like everyone else in her life." She then grabbed Jasper's arm and walked off.

"I'm with Alice," Emmett said. "Rosalie too." The blonde glanced up at him and then back at Edward, nodding her agreement. The couple then walked off to dance.

"I still think we should cautious," Edward said.

"We need to protect her," Esme said. "Alice is right. Cecily needs us right now." Edward sighed.

"Fine…"

* * *

A few days later, Cecily found herself in the library again. The trip to Volterra had left them with long hours of free time, so she was working her way through the massive collection of books available. She was grateful that Demetri had been scarce that day. The last thing she needed was to hear more of his "mate" talk.

But thankfully the end of the trip was coming near. And then they would be back in Washington. Cecily never thought she could be this happy to go back to Forks.

She replaced the book that she had just finished and started walking down the aisle, dragging her fingertips across the books.

"There you are, young Cecily. I was hoping to have a moment alone with you," a smooth voice said, causing her to jump as she turned around. Even though she was getting used to how quietly vampires moved and her new senses, Aro was on a whole different level.

"Aro," she said, nodding her head slightly. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to bow or what around the vampire royalty. He simply smiled and motioned for her to follow him to the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"I see you have found enjoyment with our little collection of texts," he said, smiling. She wasn't sure why, but something about the ancient vampire set her on edge. His smile the most.

"I have a thing for books," she said, unable to look away from him. He nodded and looked around.

"You know, if you would like, we would love to host you for longer," he said. There it was. Cecily wasn't sure why the Volturi would want her, but she had known there was some reason they had invited the Cullens there. She studied him slightly, carefully thinking over her words.

While she had talked a big talk with Alice, she was worried about offending him and what the consequences could be. The last thing she wanted was to be executed.

"As flattered as I am… I think it's best that I return with the Cullens, at least for the time being. I'm still learning… everything, really. And they are helping me," she said.

"Ah, you have taken to their… peculiar lifestyle," he said.

"I prefer it. I wouldn't want to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it," she said.

"You have such a strong sense of morality," he said, his milky red eyes still fixed on her.

"It was what I lived by when I was human."

"But you did not hesitate to take down powerful men, even if it meant using nefarious means," Aro responded.

"Only because they were abusing their power," she shot back, feeling slightly defensive. Aro sat back in his chair, still studying her.

"You are very curious, Cecily," he said.

"I doubt that. I'm no different than any other reporter," she said.

"But you are… you had such a passion for what you did as a human," he said. "And that will only be intensified now. I am eager to see what you accomplish with your immortality."

"I'm eager to see as well," Cecily replied.

"Immortality is a great gift, Cecily. I hope you use it well," Aro said, smiling slightly. She nodded and glanced around the room.

"If you'll excuse me… I need to meet with… someone," she said, standing. Aro smoothly stood as well.

"Off to meet with your mate?" he asked. Cecily's eyes widened.

"No," she said abruptly. Aro chuckled.

"Best not to fight it, young Cecily," he said before leaving the library. Cecily stared after him, rolling her eyes after he had walked out.

"He's not my mate," she muttered.

"Talking to yourself? Not typically a good sign," Demetri said. Cecily whipped her head around, staring at him.

"I… no," she said, straightening her back.

"Relax, Cecily. I come in peace," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You turned down Aro's offer," he said, a hint of awe in his voice.

"Of course, I did," she said. "I'm not staying here."

"Why do you hate the Volturi?" he asked.

"I dislike corrupt power bases," she said smoothly. Demetri chuckled.

"I think if you spent more time here, you'd find that you like it," he said. Cecily snorted.

"Doubt it," she said, glancing around the library.

"There is so much more to see," Demetri said, stepping closer to her.

"Really? Let me guess, you're about to offer to take me on some sort of romantic tour of the Volturi compound?" she asked.

"No," Demetri replied, causing Cecily's eyebrows to raise. "I was going to offer to take you on a tour of Volterra."

"You can't do that," she said immediately. "I can't be around humans right now."

"I wasn't going to take you around humans," he said. "Though I still think you should reconsider our way of life. Meet me here at 2 am." He then bowed his head and left the room. Cecily stared at his retreating back, shaking her head.

"Christ… so annoying," she said before stomping out of the library and making her way to her room. She started pacing around, thinking how she could get out of meeting Demetri.

"I just won't go. Yea. That's it. I won't meet him," she said aloud before chewing on her bottom lip.

"Really need to work on talking to yourself, Cess," Rosalie said. Cess looked over seeing her and Alice in the door.

"People around here REALLY need to work on not sneaking up on people!" she shouted.

"What happened?" Alice said as they walked in. Cecily sighed.

"Well, Aro asked me to stay. I said no," she said. "And then Demetri said he was going to take me on a tour of Volterra tonight."

Rosalie looked over at Alice.

"Of course, I told him I can't be around humans, but he didn't seem to listen to me," she rambled, still pacing.

"Okay, I think you need to stop pacing," Rosalie said, walking over to Cecily and gripping her upper arms. Cecily looked at her, her eyes wild.

"But I can't do this!" she nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Cess!" Rosalie shouted back. Cecily stared at her a moment before nodding.

"Yes, right," she said, walking over and sitting down. She then looked up at Alice and Rosalie. "What do I do?"

"I think you should go with him," Alice replied. Cecily and Rosalie stared at her as though she had sprouted another head.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Why?" Cecily asked.

"Just, hear me out," Alice said, walking over to sit across from Cecily. "This mate thing, it's not something you just ignore."

"He's not my mate!" Cecily said.

"You can't stop looking for him whenever we're with the others. You say you're not, but we all know you are. And you won't stop talking about him. He's clearly gotten under your skin," Alice said.

"Yea, he annoys me! I'm looking for him so I can avoid him," Cecily shouted. "There's nothing there!"

"I'm with Cess," Rosalie said. "He's annoying." Alice shot her a look.

"I think the fact that I am fighting against whatever this is means there is nothing there," Cecily said.

"I think the fact that you're fighting means there _is_ something there," Alice countered.

"You do realize if he is my mate, that would mean I have to stay here," Cecily said. Alice sighed.

"I'm sure there's a way to work around it," she said. "Just… go with him. See what happens. At the very least, you can convince him to drop the whole mate thing if you really think there's nothing there." Cecily stared at her a moment and then looked away, thinking it over. She then started nodding.

"Alright. I'll do that," she said. "I'll meet him and get him to drop this mate thing. Yea." Cecily then stood and walked out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

"And why did you tell her to go on a date with Demetri? I thought we were supposed to be protecting her from the Volturi," Rosalie said.

"He is her mate… I saw it," Alice said brightly. Rosalie just stared at her as she stood and started skipping out of the room. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

"Alice… you can't just walk out after a statement like that," Rosalie said.

"Yes, I can!" Alice sang, now in the hallway. "I'm off to find Jasper!"

* * *

 **Can't lie, annoyingly cheerful and cryptic Alice is fun to write. As are the scenes with Demetri and Cecily. And there's a whole lotta that in the next chapter. ^_^**

 **Mia (Guest) - Trust me... so much more to come.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	11. Moonlit Walk

**A Moonlit Walk**

Cecily mentally berated herself with each step that brought her closer to the library. Alice had ambushed her and forced her into a black sundress and heels, then fixed her hair and did her makeup as Rosalie held her down.

This was the worst idea ever.

What if there were humans wandering around? Would she be able to stop herself? What if just the smell of them was enough to push her into a murderous rampage through the town?

"This is stupid," she muttered.

"Still talking to yourself?" Demetri said as she walked into the library. He looked up from the book he was reading, snapping it shut before he placed it on a table. Cecily's eyes widened slightly as she took in his black suit and shirt, a blood-red tie finishing off the look. Usually she would crack some sort of joke about his attire, but she found it actually worked for him. "Enjoying the view?"

"No," she said, scoffing as she looked away. "So… let's get this over with."

"Don't sound so eager," Demetri replied, walking over to her and offering his arm. Cecily shook her head, and began walking with him, reluctantly taking his arm. He smiled as he led her through the maze of the castle. She couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the sheer size of the place. It would likely take years for her to discover all the rooms and hidden corridors.

"So, this is home?" she asked.

"For the most part. I spend a decent amount of time out traveling," he said. Cecily nodded.

"Right. Searching out the Volturi's new acquisitions," she said.

"Those who break our laws," he amended. Cecily snorted.

"Sorry… just from what I've heard those laws tend to be a bit… arbitrary," she said.

"It's not so bad," he replied. Cecily just rolled her eyes. They continued on in silence until they were at a small, nondescript door. He smiled down at her before turning and pushing it open. "Welcome to Italy, Cecily."

They stepped out onto a cobblestone alley. The town around them was silent and dark. She let go of his arm and walked to the end of the alley, taking in the picturesque village. She couldn't help but be taken aback. She had always dreamed of traveling around the world, going to places like Paris and Italy. And here she was.

"It's nice," she said, suddenly remembering that she was there with Demetri. He chuckled as he stepped up and offered her his arm again. She took it and allowed him to guide her through the streets to the deserted town square.

All around her was the overwhelming smell of human blood. Cecily stopped and closed her eyes, willing herself to tune it out. She stopped breathing, hoping it would help, but she couldn't help the burning in her throat.

"I don't think I should be here," she said, her eyes still closed. "I'm not ready for this."

"You can handle it," Demetri said. "No one is out."

"But I can smell them. Everywhere," she said through clenched teeth.

"Trust yourself, Cecily," Demetri said, his voice low in her ear. Cecily's eyes flew open as another sensation took over her body. One that she was all too familiar with, though not to this extreme. In a second, she was on the other side of the plaza looking over at Demetri. He smirked as he caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Distracting you," he said, taking her arm again and leading her on. "You stopped focusing on the smell of blood, didn't you?"

Cecily was about to fire off a retort but stopped, realizing he was right. Though now at the mention, her throat started burning again. She looked ahead, determined that she wasn't going to lose it again. This was the biggest test she had had thus far and she wasn't going to screw it up. She could do this.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked.

"A rather long time. I was originally born in Greece," he said. "But I was turned by the leader of the Egyptian coven and spent many years with them in Cairo." Cecily looked over at him.

"Just how old are you?" she asked. Demetri smiled down at her.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's age?" he asked. Cecily rolled her eyes and looked back around the street. "Just how old are you, Cecily?"

"Thirty," she said automatically. He raised his eyebrows, glancing down at her.

"You look rather young for your age," he said. "I would have thought maybe 24 or 25."

"Suppose 30 is as good an age as any to stay frozen in," Cecily said. "As for looking young, it runs in my family."

"I was 28 when I was turned," Demetri said, causing Cecily to look up at him again.

"You're just saying that," she said, scoffing.

"No, it's true," Demetri said. "I was turned in the year 1030." Cecily went silent, doing the math in her head.

"You're over 1,000 years old," she said finally, still looking ahead.

"I am. I've lived quite a life," he said. "Both before and after I joined the Volturi."

"Doing what exactly?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. She couldn't help the growing curiosity to find out more about him. All the Cullens had told her was that he was the best tracker in the world.

"Many things. I grew up on a villa outside of Athens and lived a comfortable life while human," he said. "I came from a rather well-off family."

"Ah, a rich boy, is it? Let me guess, you were a regular Casanova for all your years of existence?" she replied. Demetri chuckled.

"I suppose you could say that… I have enjoyed the company of many women throughout my long life," he said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cecily replied.

"You seem displeased," Demetri said.

"Just… met a lot of guys like you," she said. "I may not be 1,000 years old, but certainly learned enough. You're the kind of guy I stayed away from."

"Ah, but you cannot seem to stay away from me," Demetri said, leaning towards her.

"You seriously overestimate your abilities to woo," Cecily said. "I'm not some wide-eyed, oblivious bimbo who is going to fall all over herself to get into your bed."

Demetri studied her a moment before laughing. Cecily scowled at him.

"Seems as though this will be a challenge. A welcomed one at that," he said.

"What happened after you were turned?" Cecily asked, ignoring the comment. She wasn't some sort of challenge or prize to be won. He sighed.

"I stayed with the man who turned me, Amun, in Cairo, joining his coven. It was… a happy time. Amun and I became quite close," he said. "He helped me develop my gift."

"Who is Amun? Besides the vampire that turned you?" Cecily asked.

"He was different then. The Egyptians had enjoyed a certain lifestyle for centuries, living like gods. But then the Volturi stepped in. They offered to let Amun live if he bowed to them, so he and his mate did. They were the only ones from the coven to survive - though this was before I joined them," he said. Cecily's eyes widened.

"Why did they step in?" she asked.

"They were amassing too much power, living too ostentatiously," he said. "Amun was bitter for a long time. Sought to build up a new coven to overpower the Volturi. That's why he turned me. Since then he's become… paranoid."

"Not surprised," Cecily said. "The Volturi came courting you."

"Yes, they did," he said. "They heard of my gift for tracking and sought me out."

"If you and Amun were so close, why did you leave?" Cecily asked.

"I wanted to put my gift to good use," he said simply. Cecily glanced at him, sensing there was more to the story, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to push it just then. However, it was as though there was a buzzing going through her body as many more questions filled her mind. It was hard to focus on which to ask first.

Suddenly, Cecily froze, her head whipping towards her right as she heard something. The sound of laughter coming about two blocks over. She took a deep breath, drowning in the sweet smell of blood. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before - like a thick, juicy steak perfectly seasoned and seared on both sides with the middle a rosy pink. She could picture the blood oozing out as a knife sliced through it like butter. Her mouth began to water as a searing burning flared up in her throat.

Her eyes flew open and for a moment she was overtaken by the desire to track down the humans and sink her teeth in.

"God… that's the most amazing smell," she murmured, her foot moving forward.

"Cecily," Demetri said.

"Just… so… delicious," she said, taking another step.

"Cecily. Stop. You don't want to do this," Demetri said, his grip tightening on her arm.

"But just one… one taste," she said. Demetri spun Cecily around to face him.

"Cecily, don't do this!" he shouted, getting close to her face. She blinked and regained her sense somewhat.

"Oh, god," she said. She then took off, running as fast as she could back to the castle. She retraced her steps, the burning in her throat becoming close to unbearable. She didn't stop running until she was safely in her room, Demetri right behind her.

"Cecily," he said, seeming worried. She looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Stop me. Why did you stop me? I thought you wanted me to try human blood," she said. "Join the lifestyle."

"You said you didn't want that and I didn't want you to do something that you would regret," he said simply. Cecily stared at him a moment, confused.

Suddenly, the overwhelming desire to kiss him took over her. She froze, willing herself to stay put. She would not give him the satisfaction of being right.

If ever there was a time to prove she had self-control, now would be a decent time to show it. She was still a bit high from the joy of being able to run away from the scent of human blood. But she knew that was in large part due to Demetri. It pissed her off that she couldn't claim that as a sole victory.

She was silent as she stared at him, her crimson eyes fixed on his burgundy ones. Her thoughts and desires warring against each other.

"What are you thinking?" Demetri asked.

"I… I…"

He studied her before smiling, returning to his usual smug demeanor as he realized what was going on.

"I know you want to give in. You can feel it," he said. "You want to kiss me."

"I don't need you to tell me what I'm feeling," she replied through clenched teeth. Demetri's eyes widened as though he felt surprise and… awe. And dare say, did she sense worry in his eyes again?

"Why are you fighting this?" he asked softly. Cecily took a step back, trying to put more space in between them.

"You still haven't learned a damn thing about me. I fight everything," she said. "Especially when some guy I've just met wants to make me his vampire bride and keep me holed up in some castle for eternity." His eyebrows flew up.

"Do you actually think that's what I want? To hide you away from everything and keep you locked up?" he asked.

"You're part of the Volturi. Isn't that kind of what they do? I've seen the other wives. They hardly ever leave. Always asking for permission. I'm not like that. I don't need anyone or anything and I definitely don't like being shut in somewhere," she said, frowning at him. Demetri laughed softly, but it lacked any sort of malice.

"I wouldn't dream of shutting you up somewhere or holding you captive. I don't want to tame you, Cecily," he replied.

"But I don't want to be part of the Volturi," she responded. "I can't be here… I don't want to kill humans to eat." He studied her a moment. "Even you have to admit that we're too different and there's no way this would work out - even if we're some sort of magically connected mates."

"It is true that I can't just… leave. Aro is quite possessive of his family. And my gift is too strong for him to let me leave quietly. But… we could make it work. I'm not here that often, out tracking. You could go with me," he said.

"While you're tracking down some poor vampire that Aro wants you to bring into the fold and be forced into servitude? No, thank you," she said.

"But I also track those who have committed wrongdoing. Isn't that something you want to do? To punish those who deserve it?" he asked.

"Be real with me, Demetri. How many actually deserve the punishment they get?" she replied. Demetri frowned at her.

"You've been with the Cullens too long," he said, his voice growing slightly colder.

"So? Maybe I like to be with them. They are good. Kind. They just want to live their lives in peace," she nearly shouted.

"But you'll never be fully happy with them. I can sense your wanderlust. You want to roam free. You want adventure. You can have that with me," he said, taking a step towards her.

"But I am happy with them! They've given me the one thing I've always wanted - family. Acceptance. A place where I belong!" she shouted at him. He stared at her, this time his thoughts imperceptible. "You really do have a long way to go before you even begin to know or understand me, Demetri."

"What if I want to try? To try and understand you. Get to know you," he said softly.

"Then I suppose you can always come visit. But I'm not staying here. I'm leaving with the Cullens tomorrow," she said. "I still need to get my… I need to get myself under control and they are helping me with that. After that, I'll see where I go from there. But for now, I'm staying with the Cullens." He blinked a few times before stepping back and nodding. Just before he slipped into his usual mask of indifference, she could sense a bit of hurt. Which shocked the hell out of her, to say the least.

"Very well," he said. "I'll take my leave." He then silently turned and walked out of the room.

Once he left, Cecily felt like a heavy weight had fallen on her shoulders and chest. She didn't understand it or where it came from, but she told herself it was just being there. She would feel better once they got back home.

Home.

In the five days they had been with the Volturi, she realized that being with the Cullens really was home. And she was desperate to get back. To be among the trees and nature. She knew herself enough to know a time would come when she would get restless. But hopefully by that time she would have herself in control. She thought back to her plans to travel with Alice and Jasper, finding some of the heaviness alleviate. She still had a few more months before she reached the one-year mark. She would use that time to find a way to be useful.

"Cess?" a soft voice said from the door. Cecily looked over, seeing Alice and Rosalie standing there. She smiled slightly. "We heard the argument."

"I'm fine. It's fine," she said. "He just… doesn't understand me. But it's okay. Tomorrow we're going home and to be honest, I'm just ready to get back." Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then back at her, smiling.

"It's good to hear you say that," Alice said as they walked in. Cecily snorted slightly.

"You didn't obviously think I would stay here, did you?" she asked, turning back to pack her suitcase.

"I knew you wouldn't, but some of the others were curious," Alice said lightly, stepping up to help her.

"I never thought you would," Rosalie added, as though she wanted Cecily to know it. "You're too stubborn to want to stay with the Volturi."

"Always been that way. Suppose becoming a vampire just amplified it," she said. Rosalie looked at her.

"I wonder just what else has been amplified," she said. "I mean, you were a pretty top-notch investigative reporter before. Maybe you've only become better now." Cecily shrugged, thinking back to earlier in the night, when thousands of questions and a strong desire to know more about Demetri had exploded through her mind.

"Not much we can do to test that now. I'm supposed to be dead. Not to mention, the whole not-safe-to-be-around-humans thing," she said offhandedly. "I don't think I'm ready for that. Nearly tracked down three humans tonight."

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie shouted at the same time.

"Apparently the town wasn't as empty as Demetri thought. There were some out on the street a few blocks over. I nearly went after them before Demetri stopped me," she said. "Once I realized what I was about to do, I ran back here." The two women looked at each other, confused. Both at how Cecily had managed to have enough self-control to turn around and why Demetri would care to stop her.

"I think you've shown that you're mostly in control of yourself," Rosalie said. "We could probably start pushing some things when we get back. They haven't published your last story yet. Maybe we could… do some digging. See what more we can find." Cecily stopped and stared at the blonde.

"But… what would we do with it? Not like I can just go back to writing for the Times," she replied. "Cecily Stewart is dead and there's no way they'd publish anything I've written without meeting and vetting me."

"I know that, but… we could help them. Send on whatever we find. Like what we did with all your information before. Someday you can be a reporter again," Rosalie said. "But for now, this could be something to keep you occupied. And honestly, from what I read about those guys that you had found so far… I want to take them down just as badly." The pretty blonde grinned wickedly, causing Cecily to grin as well.

"Could be fun," she murmured. "Yea, let's do it. But only if Carlisle thinks it's safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be helping you. We'll watch out for you and keep you from doing anything too dangerous," Alice said.

"Edward won't like this plan," Cecily commented.

"Edward's too safe and boring. He'll just learn to deal," Alice replied. Cecily laughed. She had to admit that even the grumpy, all too serious vampire had grown on her.

"And as for testing your control, I think we can start with Renesmee. Bella's mentioned she was hoping you could work with her on writing and such," Alice continued. Cecily's eyes widened as she stopped at looked at the short woman. Edward, and even Bella to an extent, was incredibly protective of their daughter. It was only recently that they had started allowing her to be in the same room as Cecily for longer periods of time, and even then, only when Emmett and Jasper, along with Edward, were there to restrain Cecily if something should happen and she were to lose control. Even then, Jacob was always in the background watching. He still hadn't come around to Cecily yet, though she mostly chalked it up to his ridiculous drive to protect Renesmee and the imprint thing. Once he saw that Cecily wasn't a threat, she hoped he would open up a bit more.

"You can't be serious. There's no way Edward would allow me to be alone with her," Cecily replied.

"He can be reasonable. I think you can start going to the cottage and working with her while Bella's there. Downgrade the guard patrol," Alize said breezily. Cecily nodded.

"So, writing?" she asked, glancing at the two.

"She's gotten it into her head that the first degree she wants to go for is journalism. Figured it'd help to have an award-winning journalist teach her what it's like," Rosalie said. Cecily chuckled.

"Well, she's in for an eye-opening education, then. Journalism is a cutthroat world," Cecily replied. "Sources don't always want to talk. Other reporters are waiting in the eaves to steal your breaks. Editors and such don't always listen, and people definitely don't always give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I think the only reason Edward is agreeing is because he wants you to talk her out of it," Rosalie said. Cecily nodded.

"Well, I won't tell her what to do, but I will be honest with her," she said. "It's the best I can do."

"Think that'll be enough."

* * *

 **This story is starting to come along, though unfortunately I won't be able to post much over the next week due to my work schedule. So here is the last of the Volterra chapters!**

 **Mia - Haha, this goes on for a bit more. Cecily wasn't lying when she said that she fights everything. Just means that we get to see more of Demetri bending over backwards trying to win her over. And it's been fun fleshing out his character and building up his background.**

 **huffle-bibin - She's definitely not and that's something she is adamant about. But more of that to come...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	12. The Return

**The Return**

Cecily breathed deeply as soon as she got out of the car and looked around the clearing surrounding the Cullens' house.

"Home, sweet home," she said brightly, moving towards the trunk where Emmett was already unloading their luggage.

"You seem happy to be back," he said.

"Happy to get away from the Volturi. Those guys give me the creeps," she said.

"Didn't seem like Demetri gave you the creeps," he said, grinning at her. Cecily shot him a glare as she took the suitcase from him, grabbed another and marched up to the front door. "Come on, Cess! The chemistry was palpable!"

"No, the only thing palpable was my disdain for him," she shouted back, not bothering to look at him.

"You really shouldn't tease her," Rosalie said, smiling at Emmett.

"It's fun to see her all worked up," he replied, walking to the house with his and Rosalie's luggage. "Besides, she does like him. She just doesn't want to admit it yet."

"I don't like this," Edward said. "They're going to come after her…"

"Relax, Edward," Alice said. "It'll be fine."

"You keep saying that but you won't give me any specifics. Doesn't really put my mind at ease," he replied.

"Just going to have to trust me," Alice said with a wink as she and Jasper walked into the house.

"Suppose I should get to the cottage. Still need to go pick up Renesmee from Charlie's," Bella said with a sigh. "I miss her."

Edward just shook his head as he looked towards the house. He could make out Cecily moving up the stairs towards her room.

"Go ahead. I need to talk to Carlisle," he said. "I'll be over later."

"Edward," Bella said before turning to the car. "Go easy on her." Edward just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later on, Cecily and Alice were out in the woods, hunting. Cecily was happy to allow her instincts take over, pushing out everything from her mind, including a certain, tall, dark-haired vampire with a smug grin.

She had just taken down an elk and drained it, barely getting any blood on her this time. She grinned as she turned and saw Alice skipping into the clearing, already finished with her own meal.

"It's good to be back," Cecily said, looking around the darkened woods.

"You seem more at ease," Alice replied.

"Like I said, that place and the Volturi give me the creeps," she replied, reaching out with her senses to find any other creatures around them. "Staying locked up all the time in that castle…"

"You know, Demetri might not be so bad if you give him a chance," Alice said. Cecily looked over at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cecily asked. "I thought you all hated him and the rest of the Volturi."

"Well… I don't hate everyone," Alice said. "And it's not like they are all there completely because they enjoy it. There's a vampire - Chelsea - she has a gift similar to Jasper's. She has the ability to influence emotional ties. Aro uses her to keep everyone there. And to get others to join…"

Cecily stared at Alice a moment, thinking the information over.

"You mean… they may not actually want to be there?" she asked. "They're there against their will? Why didn't they try it with me?"

"I wouldn't say that… but… let's just say that if given the choice to walk away without Chelsea, some of them probably would consider it," Alice said. "As for you… I'm not sure what was going on there…" Cecily shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. We're too different. He kills humans. To eat," she said. "I can't get on board with that - even if he swears he only goes after bad guys."

"I suppose that is unfortunate," Alice admitted. Cecily snorted.

"Unfortunate? He. Kills. People," Cecily said. "I could never do that. And even if he didn't do it around me, just the thought of it…"

"Maybe you could convince him to change his lifestyle," Alice said with a smile.

"Out with it, Alice," Cecily said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, appearing innocent.

"You've seen something. Otherwise you wouldn't be pushing this," Cecily said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, I may have seen something," Alice admitted sheepishly. "But before you push me, I'm not telling you what it is. You need to figure it out on your own. Just… give him a chance." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Right. When? I have no intention of ever going back to Volterra," Cecily replied. Alice started walking out of the clearing.

"Life has a funny way of bringing people together," she said, smiling.

"Alice," Cecily groaned.

"Come on! Rose said she wants to get started on investigating tonight," Alice called out. Cecily just shook her head and followed the spritely vampire back to the house.

* * *

Cecily sat on the sofa, typing away at a laptop. Rosalie was next to Emmett on her own laptop while Alice was at the table going through the copies of Cecily's files. Cecily glanced towards the shut door of Carlisle's office from where she sat on the sofa. She had been straining to hear what they were saying but wasn't having much luck over the game Emmett had on the TV. They had been locked in there since she came back in from hunting.

"You're not going to magically hear them if you keep looking at the door," Emmett said, glancing over at her.

"Maybe if you turned the volume down, I'd have better luck," she said, glancing over at him. She was pretty sure that he had the volume up loud on purpose.

"What are you guys even working on?" Emmett asked. "This is the first time I've seen the three of you this quiet."

"Just a little project," Cecily said breezily, turning her attention back to the screen.

"That involves all three of you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Rosalie replied. "Aha! Think I've found something." She hopped up and stepped over Emmett's legs, moving to sit next to Cecily.

"What's this?" Cecily asked, seeing a screen full of numbers.

"You were right. They have several overseas bank accounts," Rosalie said, grinning. "I tracked some down."

"You can do that?" Cecily asked, impressed. Rosalie shrugged.

"Picked up some skills over the years," she said. "But I can't seem to hack into them." Cecily turned back to her laptop.

"I know some folks who can help out there. Been reaching out to them," she said, typing again. "Covering my tracks, but I'm going to need a burner phone to get through some of the security checks. They have several before they'll work with us. Might need some money too."

"Done," Rosalie said, returning her attention to her laptop. Emmett looked over at the two.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing?" he asked. Cecily looked up at him. "And if you say just a pet project again, I'm grabbing that laptop and throwing it out the window."

"Well…"

"You're not listening to me!" Edward shouted as Carlisle opened the door and stepped out. Cecily's eyes widened as he came into the living room and stopped, his gaze settling on her. She wanted to squirm slightly. Should have known this was about her.

"I've told you, Edward. Cecily stays," Carlisle said, looking back at him.

"She's a walking target! At least send her to Denali for a few months or to one of more remote homes," he replied. Cecily frowned. Seemed all the hard work she had put in to win him over was for naught. He was back to his "Cecily is a danger" mind frame.

"The Volturi are not going to come after her while she's still a newborn," Carlisle said with a sigh. "Besides, she already turned them down. They won't push her on it."

"How do you know that? Seems like the perfect time to me," Edward said. "Especially if they send Chelsea." Carlisle looked over, meeting Alice's eyes as the rest of the group follow his gaze.

"They're coming after me?" Cecily asked, suddenly becoming worried. This was something different. If they were going to come after her, then she needed to get far away from the Cullens. She wouldn't have them hurt or worse because of her.

"We all know what they do when they find someone they want," Edward shot back.

"What do they do?" Cecily asked.

"It doesn't matter. They aren't coming after you," Carlisle said.

"Why do they even want me? I don't have any special gifts. I'm not-" Edward laughed harshly, cutting her off.

"They'll come after you because of him," he said. Demetri. Of course. They would try and get her to join them because he thought she was his mate.

"They aren't coming after you," Carlisle said again, sighing. "But… Alice saw them send a messenger."

"Who?" Cecily asked, looking at Alice, though part of her felt she already knew the answer. "Do not tell me they are sending Demetri."

"Technically they aren't sending him. I've been watching Aro and he hasn't thought about that… Demetri's coming on his own," Alice said. "Though to be honest, he hasn't exactly made up his mind. Goes back and forth. So, there is a chance he won't come at all. At least not anytime soon." Cecily groaned and flopped back against the sofa.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else," she said.

"Doesn't matter where you go, he can track you and will find you," Carlisle replied. "So, if you're planning to get away from him, you won't."

"I don't care! She needs to go!" Edward said firmly. "I won't have her put my family at risk!"

"She is our family," Alice said, jumping to her feet.

"Not mine. I didn't even get a say in it!" Edward shouted.

"She's not going to hurt us!" Alice shouted back.

"She won't, but how long before the Volturi come down on us? For her!" he said.

"They've wanted me for decades and still haven't done anything!" Alice shouted. "What makes you think they'll suddenly come in raining hellfire because of Cess?!"

"Because one of them is convinced that she's his mate!" Edward replied.

"That's not her fault!"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted, causing both to go silent. Cecily was staring at the computer screen, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. Edward was right in a way. She did put them at more risk by being there. But it still hurt to hear that he wanted her gone and didn't consider her part of the Cullen family. Granted, she had been with them less than a year.

"Cecily stays with us," Carlisle said firmly, looking at Edward. "We are in no more danger from the Volturi than we were before she came around. As long as we keep following the rules, stick to ourselves, and not draw any attention, they will leave us in peace."

"But-" Edward started.

"We don't even know for sure if Demetri is Cecily's mate," Carlisle said. Rosalie lifted her eyebrows and looked back at Alice, who was now suddenly very interested in a piece of paper in front of her on the table.

"He seems pretty convinced," Edward replied.

"But Cecily isn't," Carlisle countered. Cecily could feel Edward's eyes on her. She looked up, meeting them. Before Carlisle could say another word, she was on her feet, the laptop shut on the coffee table in front of her.

"It's fine, Carlisle. Edward's right," she said hollowly. "Once we can figure out arrangements, I'll be gone." She then ran off, going upstairs to her room.

"Seriously, Edward?" Rosalie said, frowning at him.

"You were suspicious of her too!" Edward retorted.

"We JUST got her to open up more and now she's probably gone and shut down again because of you," Alice said.

"She's been here about eight months and we still don't know much about her," Edward said.

"No, you don't know much about her! She's opened up to me," Alice retorted. "But maybe if you stopped being such a jerk, she'd feel more comfortable about telling you things." She then left the room, going to find Cecily. Rosalie stood and made to follow her.

"You're seriously on her side?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am," Rosalie said. "She didn't choose this life - just like the rest of us. But unlike most of us, she's been alone almost her entire human life. She needs us." She then left the room.

"I'm not discussing this anymore. Cecily stays and we will do everything we can to protect her," Carlisle said before leaving as well. Edward sighed as he walked over and fell onto the sofa next to Emmett.

"Am I being ridiculous?" he asked, looking over at the burly man.

"I think you know the answer to that," Emmett said. "You've seen some of what's in her head, Edward. And you still think we should send her away?" Edward frowned, looking over at him.

"Why is it that everyone in this house can't seem to take our safety seriously? First it was the humans who killed her. Now it's the Volturi," Edward said, though the bit about seeing what was in her head got lodged in his thoughts. The sight of a young Cecily being slapped.

"No one is going to come after Cess," Emmett said. "Not right now, anyway. And even if Demetri came trying to sweep her off her feet, he's only coming for her. Not the rest of us." Edward sat still, thinking it over. "Though truth be told, I hope she chooses to stick around. Even if he is her mate, I don't see her leaving easily."

"How bad was it for her?" Edward asked. Emmett was silent. "I know Rose has talked to you about it. And if you don't say it, I'll just read your mind."

"You know her parents died when she was young," Emmett finally said. "Rose said that she was shuffled around in the foster care system. No one from her extended family even tried to take her in." Edward nodded slowly. "It's true… she didn't have much of a family. Not like any of us did before... Suppose that's why Alice understands her the most. She still won't say much of what happened to her, but she's hinted at it enough…"

The two were silent a few moments, the only sound the game on the TV.

"I am being an ass," Edward finally said.

"You think?" Emmett asked, smiling. Edward sighed and pushed up from the sofa.

"I should apologize," he said.

"If she'll talk to you," Emmett replied.

* * *

"Come on, Cess! Open the door!" Alice shouted.

"Leave me alone!" came through the door. Alice looked over at Rosalie.

"Keep trying," Rosalie said. Alice banged on the door again.

"Let me try," Edward said. Both women looked over at him.

"No. You'll upset her again," Alice said, frowning.

"I'm here to apologize," he said. Alice studied him a moment and then stepped back. "Cecily?"

"What do you want?" she shouted.

"Can I come in to talk?" he asked. There was silence. "Please? I'll be civil."

The door flew open as Cecily stared at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just… let me in. Please?" he said. She rolled her eyes and stepped back, letting him in. She then shut the door behind him, leaning against it.

"So, talk," she said. Edward walked to the window and looked out for a moment before turning to face her.

"What happened to you before you were turned?" he asked bluntly. Cecily just stared at him. "Emmett told me about the whole foster care thing." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Seriously are no secrets," she replied.

"That's how this family tends to be," he said. "Don't forget… I've seen some of it."

"You know the basics. My parents died when I was six. Car accident," she said. "I had - well, have - family in Scotland. My parents immigrated to the US a few years before I was born. But… no one was willing to take me in. That's how I ended up in foster care."

"You were never adopted?" he asked softly. Cecily shook her head.

"Nope. Got moved around quite a bit," she said. "I was… every bit as mouthy back then as I am now." Edward frowned, thinking back to what he saw those months ago.

"What I saw… was that in a foster home?" he asked. Cecily went silent, staring at him. She was trying hard to control her thoughts but knew that he could see them anyway.

"Yea… I ended staying at that place the longest… then once I was old enough, they shipped me off to a group home," she said. "I saw a lot of shit in the system… and it wasn't fair. We were just kids. We couldn't protect ourselves… As I got older, I did what I could to look out for the younger ones, but…"

"You were just a kid," Edward said.

"Yea, but I had to do something," she replied.

"That's why you became an investigative journalist," he said. "Going after the bad guys in power."

"Pretty much," she said. "No one should get away with what they did."

"To you," Edward added.

"What happened to me doesn't matter," she said quickly, her brow furrowed.

"But it does, Cecily," Edward said. "Why haven't you told us about this?"

"Because that's not who I am anymore," she said, her voice rising. "I'm not a helpless little kid." Edward nodded, not speaking for a few moments.

"Why did you never… try to make your own family?" he asked. Cecily stared at him a moment before chuckling.

"Make my own family? I didn't have time," she said. "After high school, it was all about getting my degree. I worked a lot of jobs to get by. And after that… all I had was my work. I learned the only person I could rely on was myself."

Edward was quiet, letting everything she said sink in.

"You don't have to leave," he said, looking up at her. Cecily raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you felt it was too dangerous to have me around," she said. "You're not completely wrong." Edward sighed.

"But… we look out for each other. Protect each other. That's what family does," he said. "And, like it or not, you're part of ours."

Cecily stared at him a few moments, stunned.

"Why the sudden turn around?" she asked.

"I was reminded that we all need family," he said. Cecily stared at him, not quite believing what he was saying. "I'm sorry. For what I said before."

"I forgive you," she said finally, not believing the words coming from her mouth. But deep down, Cecily knew that she needed this. His acceptance. Edward smiled. "So, what do we do next? Hug it out? I'm not so good at these things…" Edward chuckled.

"Suppose we could," he said, walking over to her. Cecily put her hand up, stopping him.

"Not sure I'm ready for that yet," she said. Edward nodded.

"I understand," he said. Cecily pushed off from the door and moved away, opening it for him. Before Edward could step out, Alice bounded in and hugged Cecily.

"You're going to have to get used to this," she said, grinning over Cecily's shoulder at Edward. Cecily just shook her head, meeting Rosalie's eyes as she smiled at her.

"She's right, you know," Rosalie said. Alice let go of Cecily and looked up at her.

"You're staying," she said. Cecily sighed.

"Fine, I guess I am," she said.

"Good. Come on, let's get back to work," Alice said, turning and pulling Cecily out of the room.

"Just what are you three working on?" Edward asked, following them.

"Um, well," Cecily said.

"We're picking up Cess' investigation," Rosalie said. Edward stopped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Relax. Cess isn't going to write the story. We're just going to send whatever we find to her editor anonymously," Alice said. "Let them write it, even though I'm sure it's killing Cess."

"Seriously, Alice. What if someone finds out it's Cess," he said.

"They won't!" Alice sang.

"Alice," Edward said.

"Stop worrying so much. It'll give you wrinkles," Alice replied, grinning over her shoulder at him.

"We can't get wrinkles," Cecily replied.

"You understand what I mean," Alice said.

"We're being careful," Rosalie said. "Cess isn't going out anywhere. Alice and I will take care of that part until she's able to be around humans. And even then, we won't let her near anyone she's already met or interviewed and she'll wear a disguise."

"I'm mostly stuck here, doing research and imparting my wisdom," Cecily said, glancing back at him. Edward sighed and nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alice stopped and looked back at him.

"You want to help?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd offer," he said.

"We'll let you know," Rosalie said. "Now, just who is it you're talking to about hacking into those financials…"

* * *

 **Got a break in work so decided to post a chapter since I finally finished another one. Not sure when I'll get the next up since I hope to keep to my "write one, post one" thing.**

 **angeldelights - Keep reading and you'll see! ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	13. New Normal

**New Normal**

Cecily hummed to herself as she moved a load of clothing from the washer to the dryer. Back at home she had always washed dishes to clear her head. She found something comforting in the mundane task. But now that she no longer needed to eat or drink – and no one in the house did - there was never a need to do dishes. So instead she gladly insisted on taking over some of the daily chores they did have. Laundry being one of them.

It was a good chance for her to be alone with her thoughts.

They began to wander as she worked, thinking over everything that had happened in the last month. After the argument and then reconciliation with Edward, life at the Cullens had settled down. She spent most of her time working on the story with Rosalie and Alice, finding a new vigor setting in. Even though she couldn't go out to populated areas or do interviews, there was still a rush. She felt more like her old self.

No, that wasn't completely true. She still felt different, but she was starting to like this new person. As though she were finally settling into her new skin.

There was still a long way to go before they could go public with anything, but the three had been making progress. They were picking up the ends of the trail that Cecily had been on and were getting closer to finding something substantial that she could send to her editor.

She stopped, her thoughts going to Gabe. She hoped he was taking care of himself. Eating less red meat and more vegetables. He'd give himself a heart attack or cancer one of these days between his diet and penchant for cigarettes and whiskey.

Sighing, she tossed in a dryer sheet and started it before reaching for a basket full of clothes to be folded. Moving out of the laundry room, she walked to the large table towards the back of the house. She liked folding there during the day when the light would stream in. Well, what light they did have. Even on a good day, it was cloudy in Forks, something that she hadn't got used to. She missed sunny days.

Starting to hum again, she began methodically folding the clothes and divvying them into piles for each person, making quick work of it. She couldn't help but wish she had this speed when she was human. Certainly would have made cleaning day go by much faster. Hell, her apartment would have been spotless rather than the trash pit it usually was.

She couldn't help as her thoughts began to wander towards Demetri. She wondered what he was doing. If he was out tracking someone. Or made up his mind about coming. She then shook her head.

She was not thinking about him again.

"Cecily," Carlisle said, walking into the kitchen. "Thought you were out hunting." She looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm fine," she said. "I went yesterday with Rosalie. She and Alice are out picking some stuff up for me." He nodded slowly.

"Something for the story?" he asked. Cecily nodded, thinking about the room they had taken over upstairs and were slowly covering with documents and theories.

"Yea, they're tracking down a lead," she said.

Cecily quickly started putting the folded clothes back into the basket. She glanced over at him as he stood looking out the window. It was a rare chance the two were alone and Cecily wasn't sure what to say to him, though her curiosity about his previous life with the Volturi had only grown since they had returned.

"Alice said that you spent some time with the Volturi," she started. Carlisle looked over at her.

"I did. For a time," he said. "But I didn't really care for their lifestyle."

"I don't blame you there," she said. She started to pick up the basket but stopped. "Why do you think Aro is interested in me?"

"Perhaps your work," he said. "Aro seemed to be fascinated with your career as a journalist. Your ability to get information."

"How could that help him?" she asked. "He can read minds. Doesn't need an investigator for that."

"Only when he touches people," Carlisle said. "Probably he thinks he can use someone like you to keep tabs on the covens." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so he wants me as his own personal investigator," she said with a sigh.

"That's the best I can assume," Carlisle said.

"That's not why I became a reporter," she said, meeting his eyes.

"I know," he said.

"And I won't do it for them," she said.

"I know, Cecily," he said. "You don't have anything to prove to me. To us. We know you don't want to be with the Volturi." Cecily nodded.

"I just wanted to say it out loud," she said. "I wouldn't do that to you or to anyone." Carlisle sighed and sat at the table.

"I was surprised, I have to confess," he admitted, looking up at her calmly.

"Surprised by what?" she asked, frowning.

"That you didn't stay," he said.

"I don't want to. Never," she said. "I would never choose the Volturi over you guys."

"Alice told you about Chelsea. I was worried Aro would use her to get you to stay," he said. "It had nothing to do with you choosing them over us." Cecily was quiet. She had wondered the same thing, to be honest. Thinking back, she hadn't felt even the slightest desire to stay with the Volturi. Which meant either Aro hadn't used Chelsea or Cecily had some sort of inner strength to overcome it. It made more sense that they hadn't used her - despite controlling herself in Volterra, Cecily didn't think she had any sort of super loyalty strength lurking inside her. She was a normal vampire with no incredible skills, after all.

"Why do you think they didn't use her?" Cecily asked, placing the basket down on the table.

"What makes you think they didn't?" Carlisle asked, a curious look on his face. Cecily shrugged.

"If she's as powerful as you guys say she is, doesn't make any sense that I would be able to overcome it," she said rationally.

"True… I've yet to hear of anyone who could resist her," he mused.

"Which makes me think they didn't," she said. Carlisle tilted his head slightly, studying Cecily.

"What are your theories?" Carlisle asked, eager to see her reporter mind at work. Cecily frowned slightly as she started pacing slowly.

"They either wanted me to choose of my own free will, or they are planning something else," she said. She stopped and looked over at Carlisle. "They think Demetri will convince me. That's gotta be it." Carlisle nodded slowly.

"That would make sense," he said. "He believes that he's your mate. They likely assume that he will eventually persuade you to join him there." Cecily snorted.

"He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'll go willingly," she replied. She looked over at him. "Why did you stay with them?" Carlisle sighed.

"Truthfully? Loneliness," he said. "I had spent many centuries on my own or around other vampires that were… savages. Then I came across the Volturi and they were educated, sophisticated. Very different from my previous interactions with our kind." Cecily frowned. She knew that Carlisle had been a vampire for a very long time, but she hadn't heard all of the details.

"How so?" she asked.

"I was turned somewhere in the mid-1600s by a group of vampires that were living in the sewers of London. At the time I was hunting them," he said.

"Wait… people believed in vampires back then?" Cecily asked.

"People believed in a great many things back then. And there will always be those who believe in vampires," he replied, a small smile on his face. "I was… horrified by what I had become and had tried to kill myself. I was hiding in a cave and desperately thirsty when a herd of deer came by. That's when I discovered that we could survive off animal blood and didn't need to kill innocents."

"That must have been hard… being alone and figuring everything out for yourself," Cecily said softly.

"I made due," he said. "Spent the following centuries perfecting my self-control. Studied medicine by night and became a doctor. Decided that I would spend my immortality helping others." Cecily nodded.

"And then you found the Volturi," she said.

"At first I was grateful for the companionship. But when they continued to push their lifestyle on me, I decided that I didn't wish to stay with them any longer," he said.

"Seems they feel their way is the best way," Cecily said dryly.

"That is true," Carlisle replied. "Aro and the others, they never did understand why I chose to live the way I did. Why my family later chose to follow me. But Aro did come to respect it eventually."

"Because they don't have the decency to respect human life," Cecily said. "That's easy." Carlisle studied her for a moment. "I can't believe that Aro thought I would even entertain the idea of joining them."

"He sees something he wants and he goes after it, Cecily," Carlisle said.

"Are you telling me that he won't give up?" she asked.

"I'm telling you to be careful," he said, his eyes full of concern. She nodded.

"Not the first time I've dealt with men like Aro," she said. "Or Demetri. I can handle this."

"I've no doubt that you can, but… again, Cecily, don't underestimate them," he said. "They are dangerous. Much more dangerous than those men that tried to kill you." Cecily was silent a few moments, staring at her hands.

"So how do we play this?" she asked, looking up at him. "Maybe I should go away…"

"You don't need to do that," Carlisle said quickly. "We'll help you."

"But we both agree that they're going to try and come after me. Whether it's through Demetri or other ways," she said, frowning.

"Alice is watching them. They haven't decided anything yet," he said. "Perhaps it was just a passing fancy. After you refused to stay, they decided to let it go. They can always turn another reporter if they want to."

"But you're forgetting the Demetri part of that equation," Cecily said.

"Again, Alice says he goes back and forth on whether he's coming," Carlisle said.

"But he's convinced I'm his mate," Cecily pushed. "He won't stay away forever." Carlisle studied her a moment.

"And you're sure that you're not… feeling anything towards him?" he asked. Cecily stared at him a few moments before answering. She had been thinking about it a lot lately. What exactly was it that she felt towards the tracker?

She had been elated to get home. To get away from him. But the heaviness had set in again. She wasn't sure what it was. She thought working on the story would help, and it did to an extent. But she felt antsy, as though she was forgetting something. Missing something.

She didn't like it.

"Love is an interesting thing," Carlisle said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Cecily looked up at him.

"I know," she said.

"Sometimes it takes us in unexpected directions," Carlisle continued. Cecily frowned at him.

"I thought anything towards Demetri and the Volturi was bad," she said. Carlisle sighed.

"I'm just saying… we can't always know what the future holds," he said. "Perhaps Demetri will surprise you." Cecily laughed haggardly.

"You're starting to sound like Alice," she said, pushing up from the table and grabbing the basket. Carlisle just sat and watched her leave the room. He wasn't sure why he was encouraging her either, but he knew the pull of a bond.

He knew that she would fight it as long as she could, but if it was really there, it would put a strain on her until she gave in. But in a way, it made sense that those two would be connected. Demetri was the best tracker in the world. Cecily was an investigative reporter. Both were strong, confident. When Carlisle really thought about it, it wasn't so strange. Not really.

"What's got you pensive?" Esme said, walking into the house. Carlisle looked over at her and smiled as she walked up and kissed his cheek.

"Cecily and Demetri," he said.

"Ah, yes," Esme replied, sitting next to him. "You think they are mates?" Carlisle shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Normally, it's so… clear. But the way that she's fighting it," he said.

"Cecily's been with us awhile. She fought getting close to us as well. Perhaps this is the same," Esme replied. "We both know it takes time for her to open up."

"Do you think they are mates?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I think the fact that she reacts the way she does whenever Demetri comes up means there is something there," Esme said, standing. "But knowing Cecily, I think she's going to want to figure this out herself." She kissed Carlisle and started to walk away. "Don't worry so much."

"I'll try…"

* * *

"So, what did you find?" Cecily asked, staring at a board in the room when Alice and Rosalie walked in later that day.

"Bust," Rosalie said. "He didn't know anything." Cecily frowned as she looked over at them.

"But I thought we were sure that he was connected," she said.

"He was a low-level thug. An idiot really. Just looked the part," Rosalie said. Cecily turned back to the board.

"These guys are smart. They wouldn't use someone like him," she replied as she walked over and ripped a page down, balling it up. "Wish we could track down my source…"

"He likely left town after your accident," Alice said.

"Probably. Saw what they did to me and got out. If they didn't get to him first," she said. "For all we know, he could be dead now too… they collared me. Sure they knew he was the one giving me information."

"But he barely gave you anything," Rosalie said.

"I know… if only I had had more time with him," Cecily said, her brow furrowed. "There's gotta be something I'm missing…" She walked over and sat down at the laptop, going through some of her files again. A manic look came into her eyes as she started typing furiously. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then back at Cecily.

"We'll find him," Rosalie said, stepping over to her and placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "You said yourself that these stories take time. We have time."

"But these guys need to go down now," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "God knows how many more people have died or been hurt." Alice looked over at the board, noticing Cecily had added a few more articles while they were out.

"Cess, what are these?" she asked. Cecily looked up.

"More accidents that could be related," she said, sitting back in her chair.

"But these are completely unrelated," Alice said.

"Not if you read between the lines. It gives us more to look into. More possible links," she said, returning her attention to the computer.

"Cess… I think you might be going a bit overboard," Alice said.

"This is how I work," Cecily replied. "Anything could be connected. Besides we have the time and energy. We don't need sleep."

Alice walked over and sat across from Cecily, studying her. The former reporter had taken up the investigation at a feverish pace the past few weeks and Alice had a good hunch why.

"Is this about Demetri?" she asked softly. Cecily stopped typing and looked up at her, eyes wide.

"No. Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Just… seems like you've been throwing yourself into this pretty hardcore," Alice said delicately.

"Yea, and like I said, this is how I work," Cecily replied, frowning. "It's taking us longer to pick up my trail than I thought it would. Not to mention I can't go out there - really think it would help-"

"Cess, you know you can't," Rosalie interjected.

"I know! Anyway, I just… I need to make up for lost time. The story sat for months and there's no telling what's changed," Cecily replied. "I'm not trying to distract myself."

"Can we at least talk about it? You shut me down every time I bring him up," Alice said.

"For good reason. There's nothing to talk about," Cecily said, returning her attention to the computer. "I told you - he's not my mate." Alice looked up at Rosalie who just raised her hands and walked over to the board.

"You won't even consider it," Alice said. Cecily sighed and stopped typing, looking over at Alice.

"Fine. You want to talk? I don't like him. I don't want to go live with the Volturi. But that's not going to stop him from randomly showing up one day. Oh, and the Volturi may still come after me, though I don't know why," she snapped. "On top of that, my investigation has gone cold and people could be dead out there because I can't seem to figure this out."

Alice reached out and grabbed Cecily's hand, squeezing it.

"You can't save the world by yourself," she said softly. "And you're safe. They won't take you away."

"But you keep insisting that I should give Demetri a chance. Shit, even Carlisle is saying it," Cecily replied. "Tell me this, if he's so hellbent on this mate thing, why haven't I heard from him since we got back? No letters. No calls."

"Maybe he's giving you space," Alice replied. Cecily just rolled her eyes.

"No. Let's just forget about it, okay? We have more important things to do," she said, pushing out of the chair. She walked over to the board.

"Cess…"

"No, enough," Cecily snapped. She stared at the board before groaning and turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Out."

* * *

Cecily picked up her speed as she walked out of the house. She didn't really have anywhere in mind, but she wanted to get away from the house and all the talk about Demetri and the Volturi. Not to mention she was starting to get irritated with herself. She stopped in a clearing, looking up at the starry sky through the treetops. She sighed and dropped onto a log, her mind whirling.

"I do not have a crush," she said out loud. "I don't like him. I don't feel… anything towards him."

But she knew she was lying to herself. She did feel something for him.

"God, it's just… infatuation," she growled to herself, frowning. "That's it. Just a bit more time and you'll be over him. Yea. You need to stay focused on the story."

She groaned in frustration, dropping her head into her hands. As soon as she closed her eyes, all she saw was that smirk. The blood-red eyes.

"He'll never change. They never change," she murmured. "Get him out of your head, Cecily… Get him out of your head…"

* * *

 **And more confusion for poor Cecily...**

 **twilightlover427 - I'm so happy that you do! ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	14. An Unexpected Guest

**An Unexpected Guest**

Cecily watched as the snow fell outside the window from the war room. Another month had past and winter had set in. She had hated snow in New York City. It would start out pretty enough but quickly turned to gray slush. But here, it was enchanting. Beautiful. Clean.

And it helped that she was no longer affected by the temperature. She could stand out in it for hours and never get cold. It was a welcomed change. Winter in New York - she felt like she could never stay warm. Watching the snowfall helped calm her. They still weren't making much progress on the investigation and she was getting antsy. Wanting to go out and do the footwork. While she had come to love the Cullen house, it was starting to feel a bit suffocating.

Two more months.

In two months, she would be at the one-year mark. She would be free to go out into populated areas. Since getting back from Volterra, they had started testing her a bit, taking her closer to the borders of La Push and Forks. While she hadn't gone into Forks, she had gone over to Sam's house with Paul once on the outskirts of the town proper on the reservation and met the other wolves. It was uncomfortable at first - being so close to humans - but after the first 30 minutes, she had loosened up and had completely forgotten the burning after an hour.

Helped that the strong wolf smell drowned it out a bit.

Also helped that Alice and the others had finally dropped the whole Demetri subject. As more time passed and there was still no word from Volterra, Cecily was beginning to think that perhaps she could put it behind her. Granted, the damn man was still never far from her thoughts. The heaviness was still there as well, but Cecily pushed it aside, forcing her thoughts to stay focused on the investigation.

"Thought I'd find you up here," Rosalie said, walking into the room. Cecily turned to face her, smiling slightly.

"Was just thinking," she said. "For some reason, watching the snow helps. Still waiting to hear back from the hackers."

"Were they able to track down those accounts?" Rosalie asked.

"Some of them. Still can't seem to find the connection to anyone, though. Not surprised. It's not like anyone puts their real names on secret accounts," Cecily said. "I'm beginning to think these guys may have cleared out of Seattle."

"Probably," Rosalie said. "But in a few months you'll be good to travel. Maybe we can go back to New York and pick up the trail there."

"What about no one seeing me?" Cecily asked.

"Have you seen Alice's wig collection? Trust me, with those and some makeup… by the time we're done with you, no one will recognize you," Rosalie replied. Cecily nodded, looking back out the window. "You ready to go hunt?" Cecily looked over at her.

"Yea, sounds like a good idea," she said. The two stood and made their way downstairs, seeing Emmett on the sofa watching a basketball game.

"College ball?" Cecily asked.

"Yep. You in?" he asked, looking over at her. Cecily shook her head.

"We're going hunting," Rosalie said.

"Alright!" Emmett replied.

"Catch ya later!" Cecily called out as they dashed out of the house and into the forest. She couldn't help but grin as the wind whipped through her hair. She loved being out and hunting. Sensing everything around her in the forest. It was happening less often, though she noticed her eyes finally starting to settle into the golden hue of the rest of the Cullens.

Despite her frustration with the investigation and Demetri, Cecily couldn't help but feel a deep happiness settling in her. She was finally part of a family.

They came to a stop, peering through the trees towards a deer. Cecily grinned as she gracefully leapt onto it, snapping the creature's neck before lowering her mouth to its neck and drinking deeply.

"Nice," Rosalie commented. "You're getting better."

"Hoping soon we can test the human theory out in an actual city soon," Cecily replied, wiping her mouth, before looking around.

"I think you're ready," Rosalie said. "For a controlled experiment anyway. Maybe we can introduce you to Charlie."

"You sure that's a good idea? He was searching for my body, after all. Could raise more questions that we don't want to answer," Cecily said, frowning.

"True… maybe not Charlie then," Rosalie said. "But we'll figure something out. Maybe we could try a shopping trip to Port Angeles. I know Alice would like that."

"I wouldn't say no to a shopping trip," Cecily said. "Granted I'm pretty sure I already have all the clothes I could ever need."

"Don't let Alice hear you say that," Rosalie said with a grin. "She'd call it blasphemy." Cecily chuckled.

"Well, once we're sure I can handle being around people, I can finally start using some of them," she said. "I'd love to get to Portland and maybe see a show."

"A show?" Rosalie asked, her brows raised.

"Read online that Wicked would be showing there a few months," she said. "Always want to see it."

"I'm surprised you haven't already. Thought you lived in New York City - the land of Broadway," Rosalie said.

"Yea, Broadway is expensive," Cecily said. "And I was just a lowly reporter, remember?"

"Ah, well then. You will definitely enjoy a night out at the theater Cullen-style," Rosalie said. "Come on - let see how fast you can get."

The two hunted for a few hours, getting their fill, before Cecily stopped, her head snapping to one side. She immediately crouched down into a defensive stance, everything around her screaming that something was coming. Fast.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, looking around and obviously sensing the same thing.

"Someone's coming," Cecily said.

The two waited a few seconds before they saw Demetri step into the clearing, his usual smirk on his face. Cecily straightened up, her ability to speak temporarily gone. Alice had mentioned he was thinking about coming, but she had almost tricked herself into thinking he wouldn't.

And now he was here. In Forks.

"What are you doing here?" Cecily asked, finally able to speak.

"Well, you said that I didn't know or understand you, so I'm here to do just that," he said, stepping towards her. "I'm here to learn." Cecily and Rosalie stood dumbstruck.

"Now?" Cecily said. "It's been… months. And you didn't think to pick up a phone before you left?"

"I admit, I was a bit unsure whether I should come or not," he said, seeming wary. Cecily was even more surprised. "But ultimately I decided this would be the best thing for us."

"But what about the Volturi?" she asked.

"I convinced them to give me some time to learn about my mate," he said calmly. "I'll check in from time to time, but they let me have a sort of vacation."

"And then convince her to go back with you," Rosalie spat, scowling at him. He glanced over at her.

"I'm not here to whisk her away, if that's what you're thinking. Though I'm sure Aro is hoping that I will. I've made no such promise. I am simply here to get to know Cecily," he said, his burgundy eyes falling on the redhead.

"And who says you're welcome?" Rosalie said. Demetri chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to disrupt the order of things. Just to spend time with Cecily. No one outside your family will know I'm here," he said.

"The wolves will know," Rosalie said.

"And I'm hoping that your family can speak to them on my behalf," he replied. Rosalie snorted.

"Fat chance of that," she said. Demetri glanced at her and then back at Cecily, who was again too stunned to speak.

"Perhaps we should go back and speak with Carlisle," he suggested. With that, he took off towards the house. Rosalie looked at Cecily, who just shrugged.

"Suppose we should follow him," she said.

* * *

Cecily frowned as they stood in the living room, Demetri calmly speaking with Carlisle. She wasn't sure how she felt about him being there, but she couldn't lie. A bit of the pressure that had settled in that last night in Italy had released with his arrival. She glanced over, sensing Edward looking at her.

" _I didn't ask him to come. I didn't want him to come,"_ she thought, knowing he was looking into her mind.

"I know," he replied softly. "Just kept help noticing that you're… different when he's around." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Not you too," she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. He smiled slightly as he glanced over at the tall vampire

"At least you're not allowed in Forks. We won't have to come up with a story for him," he said with a sigh.

"But doesn't it worry you that he's here? What if the Volturi are using him to spy on you guys?" Cecily asked, looking at Edward.

"I'm not here to spy. I don't intend to share anything with them," Demetri said, overhearing the two. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"God… never any privacy," she huffed, causing Demetri to smile. About that time, Jacob bounded into the house, his eyes narrowing as he saw Demetri.

"So, it's true. The Volturi scum is back," he growled. Demetri merely glanced at the irate wolf.

"Please relax. I'm not here on Volturi business," he said casually. "I'm here for the sole purpose of getting to know my mate." Jacob's eyes widened as he looked over at Cecily. If she could blush, she was sure her face would be about the color of a tomato at that moment. She forgot that they hadn't told him or the other wolves about the mate stuff.

"I knew it was a bad idea to keep her around," Jacob said.

"Jacob, would you relax?" Bella said. "Cecily is part of our family."

"But she brought the Volturi back to your doorstep. It's not safe for anyone," he said. Cecily rolled her eyes. Great, now she'd never win over the wolf. She glared at Demetri, who was still smiling in amusement.

"And just when I was making progress," she muttered.

"Not that much," Edward replied, smiling slightly. Cecily turned her glare to him.

"I think we all need to calm down," Carlisle said reasonably. "Cecily isn't going anywhere. And because of that, we'll have to play host to Demetri. But only as long as he follows our rules and Cecily wants him here." Everyone fixed their eyes on the redhead, her eyes going wide as she met Demetri's.

"I…" She looked over at Alice, hoping for some sort of guidance. She smiled and nodded her head slightly, signaling that she hadn't seen anything dangerous about his being there. "I suppose he can stay… for a bit." Jacob groaned in frustration.

"Just stay off our lands," he said, glaring at Demetri. "And no killing anyone."

"Don't worry. Should I need to hunt, I'll do it somewhere far from Forks," he said lazily. Cecily frowned.

"Nevermind, I changed my mind. I don't want him here," she said, causing Demetri to frown in worry.

"Cecily," he said, starting towards her.

"Nope. I will not have that blood on my hands," she said. Demetri was silent a few moments before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"If it pleases you… I'll adhere to… your peculiar diet. For the time that I am here," he said. Everyone stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Come again?" Cecily said.

"I see that it displeases you that I must kill humans to eat. So, if it allows me to stay in your good graces – and here - then I will refrain from doing so during my visit," he said evenly.

"He does have it bad for you," Emmett said, grinning at Cecily.

"She's my mate," Demetri replied simply. Cecily just glared at him.

"I think we should give them some time to… discuss a few things," Carlisle said, starting to usher the rest out of the room.

"No, I need to hear this," Emmett said, still smiling.

"Privacy, please," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Emmett said as everyone walked out, though not before Jacob glared at the couple again. Cecily remained on the other side of the room, keeping her distance.

"Alright, ground rules," she said. Demetri smiled and motioned for her to continue. "No more of this 'mate' talk. If you're here to get to know me, then get to know me without sounding like you own me."

"I would never dream of owning you, Cecily," he said.

"Next, no killing anyone while you're here," she said.

"I've just promised that I wouldn't," he said.

"I know, but I want you to know that I'm serious. You slip up and kill someone, you're out of here," she said.

"I understand," he said.

"Next…" she stopped, realizing that she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Yes?" Demetri asked, smirking at her. Cecily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me," she said.

"I promise nothing but honesty," he replied.

"I'm serious," she said. "No lies. No hiding things. No passing on information on the Cullens to the Volturi behind my back."

Demetri crossed the room to her, stopping a foot away. He started to reach out for her hands, but stopped, sensing that she didn't want him to touch her.

"I swear that I am only here for you," he said softly. Cecily nodded.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked, studying him. "Or write? It's been months."

"I was unaware that you wanted me to," he replied.

"I didn't," Cecily said quickly. "I just… you…"

"Yes?" he said, stepping closer to her. Cecily frowned and stepped back from him.

"You were talking a big talk in Volterra. Figured you would have tried contacting me if you really did believe this whole mate thing," she said. "Unless it's just talk." Demetri sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Would I be here if I were not serious?" he said.

"But still-"

"I didn't contact you because I wanted to give you some space," he said. "You seem a bit… hesitant to the idea." Cecily snorted. "So, I wanted to give you time to come around to it before I came to visit."

"Give me time?" she asked, her voice raising. "You wanted to give me time to come around to the idea of being your mate?"

"You still seem reticent-"

"Damn right. I don't even believe in soulmates!" she shouted.

"As I said, Cecily, I do not wish to tame you or force you into anything," he said. "I just want to get to know you." Cecily was silent a few moments. "But I can leave if you wish for me to."

Cecily swallowed as she studied him. There was an earnestness in his eyes. Rather than a cool and collected mask, there was a naked honesty there. An eagerness and truth to his words. Everything that Cecily had been through in her life told her not to trust him, but there was something where her now still heart was telling her to trust him.

"I must be crazy," she said finally as a smile slowly slid across Demetri's face. "Fine, you can stay. For now. But this doesn't mean I'm agreeing to anything."

"I know. All I want is a chance," Demetri said. He then looked around the house. "So… just what is it you lot do around here for fun?" Cecily's thoughts turned to the war room upstairs. She wasn't sure she was ready to share that with him.

"I think there's a game on," she said, glancing towards the TV.

"A game?" Demetri asked.

"Yea. It's basketball season," she replied. "Emmett and I like to bet on the games." Almost as though he had been listening in, suddenly Emmett appeared on the couch, the remote already in his hand.

"I'm just glad she's not as good at it as she is with soccer," he said, flipping the TV on. Cecily walked over and sat next to him.

"We don't bite," she said, smiling slightly to herself as Demetri remained standing. Emmett chuckled next to her.

"You are so flirting right now," he whispered.

"Shut up," Cecily replied as Demetri finally walked over and sat next her, watching the TV with a curious look on his face. "Fifty bucks says your team loses."

"You don't even know who's playing," Emmett shot back.

"Afraid you'll lose more money to me?" Cecily asked, smirking.

"How is this considered fun?" Demetri asked, leaning a bit closer to the large screen.

"They're just warming up," Emmett said. "It gets fun when the game starts."

"Trust me, you'll have more fun watching these two than the actual game," Rosalie said, stepping into the living room. "They get pretty heated. You should have seen them during soccer season."

"Football," Cecily and Demetri said at the same time. Cecily's eyes widened as she looked over at him and Emmett and Rosalie started laughing.

"See, you guys do have something in common," Emmett said. Cecily rolled her eyes as she huffed and turned her attention back to the game.

"Shut up and watch the game," she grumbled.

* * *

"HAH! LOOK AT THAT!" Cecily shouted as she started punching Emmett's arm. Rosalie and Alice were chuckling as Demetri watched in confusion. "I TOLD YOU!"

"Bullshit! You didn't even watch basketball before a few months ago!" Emmett shouted, grimacing slightly. "And you're hurting me!" Cecily giggled as she gave him one more punch and then turned back to the game.

"Your $50 is as good as mine," she proclaimed.

"Dude, it's halftime," Emmett said. "There's still time!" Cecily snorted.

"Fat chance," she said.

"Would you look at that," Alice said softly, watching with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, you're enjoying this," Edward replied, still frowning.

"What's he thinking?" Alice asked.

"Alice," Edward said.

"Seriously!" she said. "I wanna know!" Edward sighed and continued watching. Cecily was still giving Emmett a hard time while Demetri watched on, an expression of enrapturement on his face.

"He's fascinated by her," he said finally. "He's never met anyone, or anything like her."

"Not surprised. You've seen the other guard," Alice replied.

"He's well-traveled. Sure, he's met quite a few women," Edward replied. Alice looked up at him.

"You're protective of her," she said, starting to smile.

"She's part of our family. Isn't that what you guys keep telling me," he replied. "Besides… I don't trust him. He's still Volturi."

"Get used to it. He's about to be part of our family," Alice said with a sigh. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever going to get around to sharing with us just what you saw?" he asked.

"Nope. I want to let this play out," Alice said before skipping off to join the others. "But it'll be fine…"

* * *

 **So, I had a break in between projects and got a ton of writing done on this one. I only have two chapters left to finish writing and those are already half done - the last one is completely finished. Been in a bit of a writing frenzy today to try and wrap up the three stories I'm currently posting so I can focus on other things - namely my own fiction. But I seriously want to start posting the sort sequel to this one, so that motivates me to finish up quickly. Been writing on this one long enough.**

 **UltimateFan-girl15 - I know... she's totally feeling some sort of way about Demetri... but she's not about to admit anything...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	15. Discovery

**Discovery**

"Good morning, Cecily," Demetri said brightly as she came down the stairs. He was seated on the couch, watching another game on TV with Emmett. Cecily stopped, momentarily stunned. She had spent a couple hours locked in the war room with Alice and Rosalie. She had told them it was because she didn't want to let Demetri's visit distract them from the case, but part of it was because she needed a break from him.

He had been polite. Courteous. Gave her space. Though he was still constantly there. Even though they were in close quarters, she found ways to avoid him, still wary about the tracker.

"Emmett was just explaining basketball to me," he continued.

"Huh?" Cecily replied.

"Figured if this is what you enjoy doing, then I should learn about it as well," Demetri said, turning his attention back to the TV. Cecily fixed Emmett in a stern glare. He just shrugged and winked at her. Rolling her eyes, Cecily kept walking, finding Esme and Bella in the kitchen, making up breakfast for Nessie.

"Where's Renesmee?" she asked.

"Outside with Jacob," Bella said. "She's eager for your lesson today. What did you have planned?"

"We're working on news features," Cecily replied, leaning against the counter.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken her up to the war room yet," Esme said.

"I don't want to scare the poor girl," Cecily replied.

"Sure Edward wouldn't mind if you did," Bella replied with a chuckle.

"She's not ready for that much intensity," Cecily said.

"How are things with Demetri?" Esme asked. Cecily looked back towards the living room, hearing Emmett explaining walking.

"How do you think?" she asked, turning to look back at Esme and Bella.

"Well… he seems very polite," Esme said. "And he seems very interested in you." Cecily just rolled her eyes.

"He's not so bad," Bella said. Cecily just stared at her.

"Traitor," she muttered.

"Who's a traitor?" Demetri asked, suddenly at her side. Cecily jumped and glared at him - not because she didn't sense him coming, but because of the thrill that rushed through her body at his nearness. She cursed under breath as she looked away. Demetri only smiled, sensing something. "Again… traitor?"

"Nothing," Cecily said, turning and walking away. "I'm going to get Nessie so we can start on our lesson."

"She'll come around," Esme said softly as Demetri turned to look back at her. "She's spent a long time on her own. It took her months to open up to us." He nodded. "Just give her some time."

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Cecily stood back, leaning against the wall of the living room as the others continued on in their rowdy game of Catch Phrase. Normally she joined in, but today she stood aside and watched, her mind whirling.

It was such a domestic scene. Something that she hadn't been expecting. In just a week since he had arrived, Demetri had managed to win over most of the house. Alice, Esme, Renesmee and Emmett weren't a surprise - they were the first to accept her, after all. But then Carlisle started coming around, followed by Bella and then Jasper. She and Edward seemed to be the only two that didn't fully trust him, though Rosalie still put a front. Cecily could tell that even she was starting to begrudgingly like the tracker.

When he wasn't attempting to talk to Cecily, he was with the others. Finding common ground and carving out a place in the family for himself. She found it irritating at how easily he had wormed his way in. She found it even more irritating how her body seemed to revolt against her, chills running up her spine when he got close.

Sometimes she found herself moving closer to him, wondering what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. But then she would catch herself and move away. She was sure that he knew what was going on, always popping up with that annoying smirk of his.

"I know why I'm not playing. Care for an explanation for your absence?" Edward asked softly, stepping up to her side.

"I still don't trust him," she said, narrowing her eyes at Demetri as he smiled and winked at her.

"I get it," Edward said. "Though I could do without the dirty thoughts. Part of me wants you to just get it over with so you'll stop fantasizing about it."

"Not like I can help it," she huffed, narrowing her eyes at Demetri. "What's he thinking about?" Edward sighed.

"You," he said, not meeting her eyes. Cecily snorted.

"Right," she said.

"I'm serious," he replied. She looked over at him.

"Why?" she asked softly, though she was pretty sure everyone in the damn room could hear her. Damn vampire hearing.

"Like it or not, he does care about you," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Do not tell me that you're buying this whole mate thing," she said. "I barely know him and he barely knows me…"

"He seems to believe it," he said. "And we've told you how it works…"

"I still don't believe that's how it works," she said.

"Well… sometimes when you know, you know," he replied. "I knew shortly after I met Bella. It was the same with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett."

Cecily groaned, pushing off from the wall.

"I'm living with a load of fucking traitors," she muttered as she stalked off towards the back door.

"Where you going, Cess?" Emmett called out.

"To get away from you idiots," she shouted, slamming the door behind her.

"Well… she seems a bit out of sorts," Esme said, keeping her voice even. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"I DO!" a voice came clearly from outside.

"Are you sure that she's your mate?" Carlisle asked, studying Demetri.

"I've never felt anything more clearly," Demetri said seriously. Carlisle cast a worried glance towards Cecily, who stood still outside on the balcony.

"I'm just curious as to why she doesn't feel it," Carlisle mused.

"She feels it. She just doesn't want to admit it," Alice said. Everyone looked towards her. "She feels something, at least." She looked over to Edward for confirmation.

"She's conflicted," he said. "And that's all I'm saying. You want anything more, you're going to have to ask her about it."

Demetri looked over towards the balcony, sighing.

"Perhaps if I spoke with her," he said.

"What makes you think she'll listen? She's barely spent time with you since you got here," Edward replied. "I'm still not completely convinced you're here for the right reasons."

"Edward, Demetri hasn't given us any reason to think otherwise," Esme said. "You know this." Edward was silent. It was true that Demetri had only been thinking of various ways to get Cecily to open up to him since he arrived. But at the same time, Demetri knew that he could read his thoughts and he wasn't convinced the tracker hadn't been using that knowledge to his advantage much like Cecily had before. Intentionally thinking of one thing when he knew Edward was around. Granted even Cecily had slipped up.

Demetri was either very good at redirecting his thoughts or he really was only here for Cecily.

"You only need to read my mind to know that my intentions are honorable," Demetri said, almost as though he could read Edward's thoughts. "For the most part, anyway…"

"We don't know that completely," Edward said with a huff before skulking off to another room. Demetri sighed and stood.

"I'll go speak with her," he said before stepping out.

"I wish she'd just get over herself," Alice grumbled.

"You know how she is," Rosalie replied.

"But it wouldn't hurt to give her a little push," Alice said. "This is taking longer than I thought it would…"

"Alice, don't," Jasper said. Alice didn't answer, just looked towards the balcony.

* * *

"You're stalking me," Cecily said without turning around.

"If you haven't noticed, while this is a large house, it's not that large. Impossible to stay far from each other," Demetri said. "Though I am rather impressed with how much you have been able to avoid me."

Cecily just kept staring out at the forest.

"Where is your mind, Cecily?" he asked softly. Cecily glanced at him and then returned to staring out at the forest. She still wasn't sure what she felt about him. Well, she knew what she was feeling, she just didn't understand why.

She barely knew Demetri but yet she fell this pull towards him. And the longer she fought it, the harder it was getting. Cecily didn't like feeling like she didn't have control. The last time she didn't have control over her life, bad things happened.

She wasn't sure what would happen if she gave in to the growing feeling of attraction. If she let him in. She hadn't had much luck in the romance department before and learned the hard way that there were some things that men just wouldn't understand or accept about her.

However, she had opened up to the Cullens and so far that hadn't backfired. Maybe Alice was right in that she should give Demetri a chance. A small chance, but a chance regardless.

"So… tell me about yourself," Cecily said casually, glancing around the trees in the backyard. "That's what this trip is about, isn't it? Getting to know one another."

"You know that I would tell you anything," Demetri asked, stepping closer to her. "Surprised it took you this long to ask. I have been here a week." Cecily glanced at him.

"Figured I should at the very least try and understand just why you think I'm your mate," she said dryly.

"I don't think," he replied. Cecily rolled her eyes. "But it's no matter… I told you that I grew up privileged. The family of a rich and successful family. My father was a great patron of the arts. A love that he passed on to me."

"So, you like paintings and music," Cecily said, not meeting his eyes.

"I love beautiful things, yes," he said.

"Ah, and let me guess… I'm one of those beautiful things," she replied.

"Put simply, yes. But you are so much more than a beautiful thing," Demetri said casually.

"I'm a broken thing," she said.

"Not broken… layered," Demetri said. Cecily just shook her head. "What? I am keeping my promise. I told you that I would only speak truth to you."

"Right. So, you were from a rich family," she said, directing the conversation back to his past.

"Yes. I was also a skilled hunter and spent a great deal of time at my family's villa hunting," he said. "It was there were Amun found me."

"He was looking for you?" Cecily asked.

"He had heard of my skill and decided to pay a visit while I was celebrating my upcoming nuptials with my friends," he said. "He did not know if it would manifest as a gift, but it intrigued him. He was rebuilding his coven and sought to turn only those that he felt would greatly benefit him."

"You were a strategic addition," Cecily stated.

"Yes, and everyone else at the feast was… collateral damage," he said.

"Wait… they killed your friends?" she asked softly. A faint glimmer of pain passed across his face.

"Yes, but I was spared. Amun gave me a choice, though I suppose that I did not really have one," he said. "Even if I had said no, he likely would have turned me anyway."

"Did he kill your friends before or after he gave you a choice?" Cecily asked.

"After. I was thankfully spared that, at least," Demetri said. "By the time I woke, they were all gone. We quickly moved to another city far away so I could feed."

"And you eventually ended up in Cairo," Cecily said.

"Yes, that is where Amun's coven was located," Demtri said. "Amun worked with me to develop my skill. See how far I could push it. It was under his tutelage that I became what I am."

"A bloodthirsty killer," Cecily replied.

"The best tracker in the world," he said.

"When did the Volturi come for you?" she asked.

"A few centuries after I had joined Amun's coven," he said.

"And why did you leave? For real? None of that 'wanted to put my skills to good use' crap like before," she said.

"I felt it was best to join them," he said bluntly. "It was in my best interest. And Amun's." Cecily looked at him, studying him a few moments.

"You were worried they would kill him if you didn't go," she said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Surprised that I do have a heart?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Surprised you cared," she replied.

"I do care. Very deeply," he said, stepping closer to her. Cecily moved back from him.

"I'm not yet convinced," she replied, looking away.

"Why is it that you refuse to trust me?" he asked. She laughed shortly.

"Haven't you figured that out by now? I don't trust anyone," she said.

"You trust the Cullens," he said.

"Because they are good," she said. "And that didn't come right away."

"Who hurt you so much that you refuse to trust anyone?" he asked.

"Trust has to be earned. I learned that the hard way," she said coldly.

"What can I do to earn your trust, Cecily?" he asked. She turned to look at him. She wasn't expecting him to look so eager. So… committed. "I will do anything…"

"Because you think I'm your mate," she said.

"No, because I care for you," he said, reaching out to take her hand. Cecily stared at it a few moments, reveling in the feeling of his cold flesh against hers.

"I, ah, I didn't have the greatest life," Cecily admitted, not looking at Demetri as an odd sensation filled her. It was as though her mouth and tongue had suddenly developed minds of their own.

" _Shut up, Cecily! Don't tell him any of this!"_

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My parents died when I was 6," she started. "And the very large family they left behind in Scotland didn't even bother to take me in. So, I went into foster care."

Demetri was silent, letting her continue at her own pace.

"I saw a lot of bad things – I didn't really live in the best places," she said, pulling her hand from his and wrapping her arms around herself even though she wasn't cold. She was venturing into scary territory. It took so long just for her to open up to the Cullens and she wasn't sure why she felt the urge to tell him so soon. She found herself rationalizing that it was better he get scared off earlier rather than later. Later would run the risk of her growing attached to him and would only hurt more when he eventually left.

Of course, the last thing she wanted to admit out loud was that she was actually becoming attached to him.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked softly.

"Sometimes, but nothing too bad… others had it worse," she said. "When I was younger, I learned quickly to shut up. But as I got older and I saw some of the younger kids being hurt, and well… I couldn't let that happen. So, I stood up for them."

Demetri's face contorted into a grimace of rage.

"Who were these people?" he asked, seeming to barely keep his anger in check.

"You don't need to know that," Cecily said quickly.

"Yes, I do. They hurt you and deserve to be punished," he said through clenched teeth. Cecily was silent a few moments, taken aback by his reaction. But then she quickly regained sense.

"No. They are already being punished. I wrote an expose and they are in jail now," she said. The anger melted slightly from his face.

"You did that?" he asked, awe sneaking into his voice. Cecily snorted.

"I wasn't about to let them get away with it and keep hurting kids," she said. Demetri walked over to her, placing his hand softly on her cheek. Her mind was screaming to move away, but for some reason she couldn't as she watched a gentle look come into his eyes. She found herself leaning into his hand slightly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again," he said softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt me like that ever again," Cecily amended, finally managing to take a step back from him and away from his touch. "If you haven't noticed, I'm much more capable of protecting myself now. I was capable before this. I didn't need super strength for that."

"Of course," he said. "Where was your family during all of this?"

"Somewhere in Scotland. Not caring about me," she said dully, looking away from him. "I never did find out why they wouldn't take me in."

"How could they abandon you?" he asked, frowning slightly. Cecily looked over at him. "You were just a child."

"Sometimes people do shitty things," she replied. "And we don't always get to know why. That's life."

"I could find out for you," he said. Cecily's eyes widened.

"No, you don't need to do that," she said. Demetri quickly took her hands in his.

"I would do anything if it pleased you," he said.

"I don't want you to," she said. "That life is over. Best not to dwell." Demetri nodded his understanding. "Besides, I have the Cullens now. They are more my family than the real one ever was… well, besides my parents."

"What were they like?" he asked.

"My mom was a lot like Esme in some ways. Kind, caring. Always taking people in. My dad, he was this tall, bear of a man. Bright red hair. He, ah, he had this laugh that would… fill an entire room. And the biggest smile. They were always smiling and laughing," Cecily said. "I did have a good life before they died…"

Demetri was silent as he studied her. So many emotions flew across her face. He knew then that he could never ask her to leave the Cullens. No matter how badly he wanted her to come with him when he left – and he would have to leave eventually. Aro had allowed him to go be with her for some time, but he would not allow Demetri to leave forever or even indefinitely.

At some point he would return to the Volturi.

But he had to admit to himself that for the first time in a very long time, he did not wish to remain with them. Perhaps it was Cecily. Or perhaps it was being so far from them that Chelsea's hold had loosened its grip on him. Perhaps it was both.

"And now you will have a good life for the rest of your days," he vowed solemnly. Cecily stared up at him, her eyes wide at the lofty promise. He stepped closer to her, his tall frame beginning to bend over as they locked eyes. She knew what was coming – half of her screamed to move away while the other screamed to let it happen. She could feel a sort of tingling begin to spread throughout her body.

But just as their lips were about to meet, Cecily stepped back a few feet. Demetri didn't move, instead looking over at her, the hurt and confusion clear upon his marble face and in his blood red eyes. Eyes that were that way because he killed people.

"I, I need to go," she said before disappearing inside.

He shook his head. He had thought they were making progress. Connecting. She had opened up and shared her painful history with him.

So why did she run?

* * *

Cecily was pacing rather quickly in her room, frowning as she stared at the floor.

"Are you trying to burn holes in the floor?" Alice asked from the doorway. Cecily stopped and looked up at her. "What happened?"

"I told him," she said. "I told him about my past." Alice stepped towards her a hopeful look on her face.

"And?" she asked.

"He was going to kiss me… so I ran," Cecily said. Alice groaned.

"Seriously, Cess," she said.

"Seriously, what, Alice? I barely know this man! Just because he makes pretty promises and seems like he cares about me doesn't mean that I have to go along with it or even like him!" Cecily shouted. "I told you – love isn't some magical connection for all of us! It takes time and trust! And right now, I don't know if I can trust him!"

Alice was silent.

"I don't care what you think you've seen, I need to do this on my own time!" Cecily shouted.

"Cess… I know," she said.

"No, you clearly do not. You've been trying to push me together with him ever since he got here," Cecily shouted.

"I still think you should-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Cecily screamed. "This is my life, Alice. MY LIFE! I get to decide who I date or don't date and why! Not you!"

In a split second, Cecily was at the open window and then she leapt out, disappearing into the trees. Alice sighed, and shook her head.

"Christ, what was that about?" Rosalie said as she walked in. "I could hear you guys from downstairs." Alice turned to her, frowning. "Let me guess… this was about Demetri."

"She needs to just give him a chance," Alice said.

"Alice…"

"If she would just spend more time with him," she continued.

"ALICE!"

Alice stopped, looking over at her.

"Have you seen anything differently?" Rosalie asked. Alice went silent a few moments, blinking.

"No," she admitted.

"Then I think you should take a step back and let this play out how it's meant to play out. On Cecily's terms. If you haven't seen anything different, then this obviously means they are going to end up together at some point," Rosalie continued. "Without your so-called help."

Alice sighed.

"I just… I want her know that it's going to be okay," Alice said.

"I know you do. We all do. But we've got to let her figure that out herself," Rosalie said rationally. Alice finally nodded.

"I know," she admitted.

"She opened up to us… she'll open up to him eventually," Rosalie said. "Though I'm not completely sure why we're encouraging this. You know he's going to take her with him when he leaves."

"No, he's not," Alice said, starting to smile. Rosalie frowned.

"What are you talking about? There's no way the Volturi are going to let him go," she said. Alice started skipping towards the door of the room.

"Things have a funny way of working out," she said, continuing on.

"What do you- get back here Alice Cullen! Explain yourself!" she shouted.

"Nope!" Alice sang.

"You know, I'm beginning to understand why Cecily is so aggravated with you!" Rosalie retorted.

"Still not telling!"

* * *

 **I really enjoyed exploring Demetri's back story. There was a lot of leeway there in canon, so I just kind of ran with it. He's been a vampire such a long time and with the Volturi that I thought it reasonable that he had forgotten a lot of his humanity, but not completely. Meeting Cecily just kind of helped reawaken that side of him. And... I am down to two half chapters and this one is complete! But still nine chapters left to post... And those two halves are seriously hard to write - lots of action and such. But I'm happy to finish this one up so I can start posting "What Happened in the Forest" so we can dive into the wolves... And no apologies whatsoever for making the heroine of that story a reporter as well... it fits.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	16. The Date

**The Date**

The next day, Cecily took her time making her way back to the Cullens' house from the cottage. She had gone over for another tutoring session with Renesmee that morning. She hadn't spoken to Demetri since the night before and he had thankfully gotten the hint and kept his distance.

She knew that she would have to speak to him again eventually. They had nearly kissed.

"So stupid," she muttered to herself as she picked her way through the trees.

"You are anything but stupid," Demetri said. She stopped and rolled her eyes as he made his way towards her.

"You really are stalking me," she replied.

"No. I was just out for a hunt when I came across you," he said. Cecily raised an eyebrow. "Just a couple bears, I assure you. The humans of Washington are safe from me." She continued to stare at him. "While I am not used to the taste, I will admit that it isn't so bad."

"You might find you like it with time," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Perhaps," he said. He sighed. "Cecily, I would like to apologize for last night." Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "It was untoward of me. I clearly misread the situation. I will not do so again."

"Thank you," she said softly. She glanced around. "Why are you out hunting? I thought you fed before you left."

"I did, but felt it necessary," he said. "I was… planning to go to Portland tonight and was hoping that you would accompany me."

"I, what? I'm not-" Cecily stopped, embarrassed at how she was fumbling her words. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Alice assures me that you have maintained great self-control," he said. Cecily narrowed her eyes at him. He had been talking to Alice. This had set-up written all over it.

"But I'm still a few months away from the one-year mark," she said.

"It's a guideline, Cecily. Not a law. I believe that you will control yourself," he said.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I assure you that you will find it enjoyable," Demetri said, starting to smile.

"So, this is a surprise," she said.

"Please, Cecily," he said, his smile fading slightly as a look of concern came into his eyes. She thought it over a few minutes before nodding.

"Fine," she said. Demetri's face lit up.

"Good."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cecily asked, looking over at Demetri. He was driving impossibly fast and even though she knew they couldn't get hurt, it didn't stop her from feeling a bit queasy whenever she looked out the window.

"Alice suggested that we go on a date," he said, glancing over at her. Cecily's eyebrows raised.

"A date?" she asked. Part of her knew what to expect - she had been suspicious ever since he had asked her to go out with him that morning and mentioned Alice. They were all but confirmed when Alice had ambushed her for a makeover before they left, forcing Cecily into one of her fancier dresses and then doing her hair and makeup.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. The slightest slip and I'll have you out of harm's way," he said. "Besides, at some point we have to fully test your control." Cecily nodded dumbly as she looked out the window.

"But… what do vampires do on a date? It's not like we can go out to dinner or drinks," she said.

"I heard that you once liked the theater," he said, glancing over at her. "There's a production of a musical called Wicked currently playing in Portland. Thought you might enjoy it." Immediately, Cecily's face lit up, though she now suspected that Rosalie had a hand in this as well.

"I've been wanting to see that one," she admitted, watching him closely.

"Anything for you," Demetri said, his eyes holding a warmth to them. Cecily looked down at her hands, smiling to herself. "By the way… you look beautiful tonight. I particularly like that shade of blue on you."

"Thank you," Cecily said softly, glancing over at him before looking out the window again. She had to admit, she liked Demetri in normal clothes over his Volturi suits and robes. Tonight, he was in a fitted gray suit with a white button-up shirt, sans tie. He seemed more relaxed. "Thought you preferred style over comfort." Demetri chuckled.

"This is both comfortable and stylish," he replied.

"You look better in something other than black and red," Cecily replied, still looking out the window. Demetri smiled. "I especially like the jeans."

"I'll admit, it took a bit of getting used to, but I think I've come around to enjoying more… normal attire," he said.

"Not all change is bad," she said.

"I suppose not," he said. "Just takes some time to adjust." Cecily nodded as a small smile played across her lips. "The Cullens mentioned that you previously lived in New York City."

"Yea, I was born and raised there. My parents taught at NYU," she said.

"Professors? Of what?" he asked, intrigued.

"Literature and history. My mother specialized in medieval lit while my father studied Celtic culture and history," she said. "He was a verrah proud Scotsman." Demetri couldn't help but smile at the new lightness that seemed to have filled her and her horrible attempt at a Scottish accent. "Wanted to teach the proud history of his people from the Celts all the way up to modern days."

"Why New York?" he asked. Cecily was silent a few moments, thinking.

"I'm not sure," she finally said. "My mother loved being in the city, but I don't know if they moved there because of that or if it was simply because they got offered jobs there… When I was in college I tracked down some of their old colleagues and spoke to them… but none of them seemed to know…"

"Is that why you chose to go there?" Demetri asked. Cecily glanced at him, not all that surprised that he also knew that.

"Yes. I wanted to feel closer to my parents," she said.

"Is that also why you got the tattoo?" he asked. Cecily's eyes widened in surprise. No one had mentioned it to her, though she was sure the Cullens had seen it at one point. She was curious as to how Demetri knew. "I saw it that first night in Volterra. The back of your shirt didn't leave much to the imagination."

"You ever heard of Epona?" she asked.

"A bit," Demetri said. "Celtic horse goddess." Cecily was impressed, though considering how long he had been alive, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"While my mother liked to read me fairy tales, dad would always tell me myths and my favorite was always about Epona. She was the goddess of victory over enemies," she said. "And I always thought it was cool that there was this powerful woman that warriors would pray to. Anyway, the ancient Celts, they believed that the horse was her symbol and that if you painted her symbol on your flags and shit then you would acquire all her attributes - strength, speed, aggression, and dominance over your enemies. And the blessing of Epona herself."

"You got the tattoo with the same hopes," he said. Cecily nodded. "I see that it has served you well…"

"Not too well… my work got me killed after all," she muttered. Demetri reached over and took her hand.

"No, not killed," he said. "It literally gave you all of those things and more…" Cecily looked down at their hands, feeling something like butterflies in her stomach. She shook it off and looked back out the window.

"Yea… guess so…"

* * *

"That was… amazing!" Cecily exclaimed as they walked outside to the valet to retrieve the car and she pulled her coat around her. Obviously, she didn't need it, but they had to keep up appearances around the humans. She grinned up at him, seeing the tracker in a new light. More than that, she was on a high from her self-control. Not once had she felt the urge to kill anyone in the theater.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said softly, slipping an arm around her waist. Cecily looked away, still smiling. She couldn't help but think that he was starting to grow on her. Christ, now he really was starting to win her over. She struggled to remind herself that it was just one date.

"What did you think?" she asked, looking around at the various people leaving the theater around them.

"It was… entertaining. Nothing like the opera - which I prefer - but… I suppose it's good to expose oneself to the latest musical trends," he replied, causing Cecily to chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of Broadway in your life," she said, looking over at him. She couldn't help but feel they garnered attention, even though Demetri had thankfully agreed to wear contacts as his eyes were sure to attract looks. Going to Portland had been much easier than Cecily had expected. She worried the scent of human blood would prove too much, but after the initial shock of it had worn off, she settled into mostly comfortable territory with the burning in her throat dull and manageable.

For the past few hours, she had almost felt human again.

Demetri chuckled as he handed the valet a ticket.

"I suppose you are about to educate me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If we're going to be together until the end of time, then yes, I'm going to have to update your music tastes," she said without thinking. Demetri grinned.

"Good to see you're starting to come around," he said, causing Cecily to roll her eyes.

"I didn't say I was ready just yet, just… yea… slowly coming around to it," she responded, attempting to backtrack a bit. Then something just past Demetri caught her attention. She frowned slightly as she looked over, zeroing in on a man who was staring at the two as though he were seeing a ghost.

"What is it?" Demetri asked, immediately becoming concerned.

"Nothing, just… why is that man staring at us?" she asked, still watching him. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and punched in some numbers before glancing at them again and walking in the opposite direction.

"Perhaps it's your exquisite beauty," Demetri replied. Cecily shot him a look as the car arrived, and they got in.

"No, it's something else," she murmured as she tried to find the man when they drove by. Something was setting her on edge and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Someone from your past?" Demetri asked. "I thought you didn't know anyone here."

"I didn't. I was in Seattle working on the story and even then, it was only sources and such," she murmured as she sat back in the seat. "Maybe he recognized my face? There was a lot of news coverage after I went missing, but it all seemed to die down after the police declared me dead. It was nearly a year ago… I didn't think anyone would remember the story now…"

Demetri glanced over at her, worry filling him as she sat with a furrowed brow. He wished he had Edward's gift so he could watch that indescribable brain of hers at work. She was no doubt going back through everything on the story, trying to place the odd human.

"I need to talk to Alice and Rosalie," she said. "I can't help but think this might be related to our investigation…"

"You've been doing what?" Demetri asked, suddenly becoming angry. Cecily froze, not realizing what had just slipped out of her mouth.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Just what are you doing, Cecily?" Demetri asked again.

"We started working on my last story again. We sent all that I had to my editor in New York, making him think I had given it to someone to send in case something happened to me, but they haven't published anything yet. Obviously, I can't write it as me, but we're planning to send whatever we find to Gabe so the story can still be published-"

"You cannot do this, Cecily," he said coldly. Cecily looked over at him, her contemplative look now turning fiery.

"Excuse me?" she nearly shouted. "I don't remember the part where I gave you permission to control my life."

"It is foolish. What if someone recognizes you? People wanted you dead and if they see you, then they'll know you're not. They could come after you and you would put our entire kind at risk of exposure," he said.

"Ah, so you can take the boy out of the Volturi, but you can't take the Volturi out of the boy," she said wryly. "Relax. We're being careful. Alice and Rosalie are the ones going out and doing interviews. No one has seen me or knows that I'm involved."

"But still-"

"But still, nothing, Demetri. This is who I am. I go out and investigate. I find the bad guys and I take them down," Cecily snapped. "And if you can't get on board with that, then I'm sorry, you're out of luck. I cannot be _mates_ with someone who wants to control me."

"And like I said, you cannot simply choose _not_ to be mates," he shot back.

"Then I suppose you're going to have to get used to this," Cecily said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Because I'm not stopping." Demetri studied her a moment before sighing heavily.

"If you are going to do this," he started. Cecily glared at him. "Fine, since you _are_ doing this, I will help." Cecily's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait… what?" she asked, not expecting him to give in so easily.

"It is a part of who you are, so I best learn to live with it," he said, glancing at her. "Besides… you might find that I am a good match for you. We could make a good team." He smirked as Cecily nodded, remembering just what he did.

"You're a tracker," she said, starting to smile.

"The best tracker there is," he replied.

"As soon as we get back, we'll fill you in on what we have," she said.

* * *

Demetri was slightly taken aback by the sheer amount of information on the walls as he walked into the room. The three women had set up shop in one of the many rooms in the large house and quickly covered the walls in documents and pictures. Three laptops sat on a table that was equally as covered by documents and files, though mostly in an orderly fashion.

"Right, so we made copies of everything I had before we sent off the originals to the Times," Cecily said as she walked over to a whiteboard. "So, we already had a good jumping off point." He glanced over at Alice and Rosalie who were both smiling slightly. It had been refreshing to see Cecily come alive while working on the case.

"What is it exactly you are doing?" Demetri asked, turning his attention back to Cecily.

"Okay, so I got a tip about three politicians from different jurisdictions that they were dirty. At first, I thought it was your usual corruption - collusion, illegal elections funds, smear campaigns, and whatever," she said. "I almost passed it onto another team, but decided to take a deeper look first… I just got a feeling there was something more there…"

Demetri walked over to the board where three photos were taped up, studying them.

"After some digging, I started hearing things about a new crime syndicate and possible ties to these politicians. These guys… I mean, everyone's heard of the Russian mafia and the Triad and such, but those guys focus more on the drug trade and human trafficking nowadays. Still really bad shit, but not related to politics. However, my theory is this new group started specifically to fill a niche market - get a bunch of politicians in their pockets by doing their dirty work for them and they can pull the strings of the government," she rattled off.

"What is this group?" Demetri asked.

"That's it… no one knows. Everyone is too afraid to talk about them, with good reason. I believe they took out this dude's rival with a house fire that killed his whole family. Made it look like an electrical accident," she said.

"How do you know then?" he asked, looking down at her. Cecily smiled.

"Superpower of mine. I get people to talk to me… got the fire marshal to admit off the record that he may have been pressured to say it was an accident, though he wouldn't tell me anymore than that," she said before turning back to the board. "Anyway, it took a lot of time and digging, but I was able to follow the money trail a bit and found a source close to the group. I hadn't gotten enough to fully connect them to the senators, but I did find some that they exist. That's why I was in Seattle."

Demetri gazed at the board, but his mind was wandering back to what she had said.

 _I get people to talk to me…_

Aro had said he felt something peculiar about her when he looked into her mind. Demetri could feel something as well, but he had just assumed it was part of their bond. Never had he opened up to anyone before, but he felt a sort of urging within him to share everything with Cecily. Perhaps she was gifted after all.

"We've managed to find a bit more," Alice said, interrupting his thoughts. "But we're definitely not as good at questioning people."

"Speak for yourself," Rosalie said, smiling slightly.

"Yea, but I'm sure Cess could do it without threatening someone's life," Alice replied, rolling her eyes. "I wish you could go out more with us." Cecily shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I'm relegated to tech support for now," she said with a sigh. "But at least I've managed to get back in contact with some of the guys I've used before to dig through the dark web." Demetri frowned at her. "Don't worry… they've never seen me, and it's all been electronically. They think I'm someone else."

"So, you think it's this group that tried to kill you?" he asked. Cecily nodded.

"It makes sense. They caught wind of what I was doing and tried to take me out before I could go public with the story," she said. "And very nearly succeeded. We still don't have enough to publish and had I died that night, none of this would have come out."

"Do you remember anything about them? Did you come in contact with anyone?" he asked. "Perhaps if I can track them, it will lead us to this group and a way to get the information and evidence that you need." Though secretly he was hoping to also dispatch of whoever attempted to kill Cecily. Best not to tell her that just yet.

Cecily scrunched her face in concentration, thinking back to that night. She had been driving from Seattle up to Canada. Hoping to catch a flight back to New York from there. There were no flights that left fast enough for her liking and she needed to get out of the city quickly, fearing that they had caught on to her. But the night she had gotten mixed up in her directions.

She was calling Gabe to explain what was going on when a car that had been following her for a bit suddenly rammed her from behind.

"I remember being hit from behind," she said. "So, I sped up, but the road was windy and unfamiliar. I took a turn too quickly just as they rammed me again and the car started flipping. I didn't get at a good look at it. It was a black SUV. But that's it. I didn't see the driver or anything. And Alice and Jasper found me before they could get to the car to check on me."

"It's a good thing we did," Alice said, her brow furrowed. "The car exploded just after we left."

"I think I need to go to the accident scene. It might hold some clues," he said.

"Are you sure? It's been nearly a year. Surely the police have already taken everything that could be found into evidence," Cecily said.

"There could still be something there they didn't find," he replied.

"I think it's a good idea. And maybe being back there might jog your memory," Alice said. Cecily nodded.

"Fine. We'll go out tomorrow morning," she said, though Demetri couldn't help but notice a slight grimace across her face. He stepped closer to her side as Alice and Rosalie moved to the table to start digging through files.

"You haven't been back since that day, have you?" he asked softly. Cecily shook her head. She then offered him a small smile.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea… don't worry about me…"

* * *

 **I am happy to say that I've finished writing this story. Hooray! One down, two more to go, and then I can start working on other stuff. If other stuff should come to mind. Mostly I'm trying to finish so I'm no longer distracted from my actual, paid work. And as soon as I finish posting this one, I can start posting the sort-of sequel, which I've started editing. So happy.**

 **Inknpolish – Thanks so much! To be honest, I chose Demetri just because there wasn't a lot there, so I had a bit more freedom with backstory and characterization. It's been fun imagining what he's like. ^_^**

 **Guest – Thank you! Yea, I kind of imagine what would happen if I woke up one day and was suddenly a vampire, I probably wouldn't believe it at first either. And I made her skeptical by nature, so assumed it would go along with the territory. Happy to hear that you're enjoying the story!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	17. The Investigation

**The Investigation**

Cecily was frozen as she stood silently at the roadside, staring at a tree with half the trunk scorched. It was all that remained of the car accident that was supposed to take her life all those months ago. She wondered what had happened to the rental car. And her luggage in the back seat. The Cullens hadn't retrieved any of it, so she figured what hadn't been destroyed in the fire probably went into evidence. From there, she didn't know.

But she couldn't help the flashes of that day that immediately came flooding into her mind.

Seeing her hotel room wrecked. Grabbing for her things as quickly as she could and making her way to her car. Her heart pounding as she noticed an SUV following her. Frantically trying to dial Gabe. The squealing of tires. The car rolling across the ground and a sickening crunch of metal against strong bark. Dragging herself out and into the clearing.

"The car was here. Upside down. Guess it rolled over and slid a bit before crashing into this tree," Alice said, looking over at Rosalie, who was making her way up to the tree. "We could see the SUV from the trees but didn't stick around long enough to see anyone." She continued talking, but neither Demetri nor Cecily registered any of it. Cecily was starting to walk into the forest while Demetri was studying her, concerned.

In the light of day, everything looked different. Granted it wasn't as though Cecily had been that concerned with studying her surroundings back then. She had been more concerned with getting away from whoever was after her.

She stopped as she came into the clearing, marveling at how she had managed to get that far in her condition. And without the others in the SUV catching up to her. Perhaps they had stayed back and watched from a distance, knowing that it would explode and kill her.

"Is this where they found you?" he asked softly from behind her.

"Yea," Cecily said, bending down to the ground, wondering if this was the spot where she had waited to die while staring up at the stars.

"It took incredible strength to get this far away… especially if you were that injured," he murmured.

"It's a good thing Alice and Jasper found me when they did," Cecily said, still staring at the ground as she straightened up. "I thought for sure I was going to die here."

"I am grateful that they did find you," Demetri said, causing Cecily to look over at him. Everything about his face told her that he was being honest. She still wasn't used to his open affection for her. She quickly turned away, focusing on the ground again. They had made progress. And more and more, she was beginning to think to herself that eventually she was going to have to admit she was falling for him.

But not yet.

"I came back to my hotel room and found it ransacked," she said, finding that once again she couldn't keep the words from pouring from her lips. But it was easier than fighting it. "My laptop was gone, but I had taken to carrying hard copies of everything with me, plus a USB with all the information. But… I knew that someone had found me and I had to get away." Demetri remained quiet, letting her continue at her own pace. "I hopped in the car and started calling airlines, but nothing was leaving soon enough, so I just kept driving. I guess I thought if I could get up to Vancouver or… something… I don't know. I'd be safe. All I knew was that I couldn't stay in Seattle. Everything was so… confusing… that night."

"I'm sure it was," he said.

"I've gotten myself into some tough spots before, but this… this was different," Cecily said. "This was the first time I ever felt truly scared… the first time I thought… 'Man, Cecily… you really got yourself into it…'"

"But you survived," Demetri said, stepping up to her. He wanted to reach out, take her into his arms until all the fear was gone. But he remembered how well the near kiss went and decided to refrain. He didn't want to undo all the work that they had made. Cecily could feel him near her and it was as though his strength was surrounding her. She felt calmer. "You did that on your own. You got away from the wreck."

"But I would have died if Alice and Jasper hadn't come along," Cecily said. "I couldn't have survived that on my own…"

"Cecily…" Demetri breathed. She turned to face him, finding his face soft. His blood red eyes were searching hers for something. "You'll never be that weak again. Ever. They can't hurt you now. No one can hurt you again." She nodded and looked away, back at the ground, feeling her emotions starting to stir up within her. She was not about to start crying. She didn't cry. Not like this anyway - over things that happened to her.

She cried over injustices done to others. The people in her stories. She didn't cry about herself.

"Right… so… Alice and Jasper said they came across me here and decided to take me back to the house. They heard the car explode," she continued. Demetri nodded as he looked around the clearing, sensing she was pushing away from the more painful memories.

At least he had a better understanding of what had happened that night.

"So, you didn't come into contact with any of them?" he asked.

"No… I'm not sure if they even stayed to make sure I was really dead," she replied. "Though I assume they must have looked into it. Alice and Jasper got out of here with me pretty quickly. I didn't have much time left."

"There you guys are," Alice called out as she and Rosalie walked into the clearing. "This is where we found her…"

"Did anyone stick around… come in contact with whoever did this?" Demetri asked, looking over at the two women.

"We came back the next day, checked things out. Kept a lookout. Did that for months. But no one ever came back," Rosalie said. "We assumed they had been watching the news reports and thought she was dead like the police did." Demetri nodded and looked over at Cecily, several different emotions flowing through him. He wanted to track down the bastards who tried to kill Cecily and destroy them. Show them what real pain was.

But he needed to stay focused on the present. And that included getting more information before he could go after them. He needed more before he was sure he would be able to find them. He would have to go on his own and every day away from Cecily would be painful. He wanted to keep this trip as short as he could.

"If that is all we can glean from the site, we should go back," he said. "I fear there is nothing here that will give me something to track, but at least I have an idea of how things happened."

"Okay," Alice said. "Let's get back…"

* * *

Cecily stood staring at the board, looking over everything they had found and wondering just how Demetri planned to track down the group. While she didn't doubt his abilities, she didn't fully understand how it worked. Demetri was pacing slowly in front of the windows while Alice and Rosalie were at the table, going through stacks of paper.

They had all been rather silent since they got back.

"What do you need to track and how do you plan to find them?" Cecily asked, looking over at him. Demetri stopped and looked over at her. He was about to answer when Rosalie looked up and over at Cecily.

"What about your source?" she said. "We were never able to find him, but Demetri could." Demetri looked at her, suddenly remembering Cecily mention him last night. At the time he had been more focused on what she had said about getting people to talk to her.

"What's this source?" he asked.

"Told you last night… I found someone connected to the group. Met with him a couple times and we were supposed to meet the night I fled, but we haven't been able to find him again. Figured he either skipped town or they got to him too," Cecily said.

"You actually saw him? In person?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Yes, why do you keep asking if we've been around any of these people?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"Because that's how I track," he said. He walked over to her and held out his hands. "Just… trust me on this. It's easier if I've come directly in contact with them to pick up their essence. But I can also pick it up from others who have been around them." Cecily just stared at him a moment. "Seriously Cecily, I'm not going to bite you…" He smirked slightly. "Unless you want me to…"

Cecily rolled her eyes, hearing Alice and Rosalie snicker behind her. She then reached out and took his hands, meeting his eyes. They were going to give her hell for that later.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just… be quiet a moment," Demetri said, smiling slightly as he looked into her eyes. She could feel her skin begin to tingle as soon as their hands touched and couldn't help but tightened her grip slightly. There was a flicker of something in Demetri's eyes, though he quickly refocused his thoughts. Cecily couldn't help herself as she studied his face, noting how handsome he was. She hadn't spent much time looking at him up close like this, often turning away in embarrassment or because she was afraid of what would happen if she looked too long. There was more than just good looks… there was a kindness in his eyes - something that surprised her.

Alice cleared her throat, getting Cecily's attention. She snapped her head to the side, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked.

"I am finished," Demetri said. Cecily looked back at him and noticed she had been slowly moving closer to him. She let go of his hands and stepped away, though not before shooting a few glares at Alice and Rosalie. "I have what I need. Should be able to track him down." He then stepped over and left a light kiss on her cheek. "I shall return soon, my love." He then walked over and leapt out of the window, leaving a stunned Cecily and amused Rosalie and Alice.

"My love?" Rosalie said.

"Oh, shut up," Cecily said, turning towards the door.

"Cess! Wait! I'm sorry," Rosalie said, starting after her, though she couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling up.

"Don't encourage him!" Cecily shot back, already in the hallway.

"I'm not doing anything!" Rosalie replied.

"Sure, you're not!"

* * *

"Where's Demetri?" Emmett asked as Cecily flopped down on the sofa next to him. There weren't any games on so he was busy watching some old action flick from the 90s. Cecily was thankful for the distraction.

"Took him to the accident site and he got a read on the last source I was in contact with. Went out to track him down," she said. "This Die Hard?"

"Yep. So why is it you look frazzled?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm not frazzled," she replied, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. The second Demetri had leapt out of the window, it was like her nerves decided to have a salsa party in her brain. Emmett laughed loudly.

"You are," he said.

"Shut up," Cecily snapped.

"He kissed her and she feels anxious having him gone," Edward said as he passed through the room.

"SHUT UP!" Cecily shouted turning to glare at him as Emmett kept laughing. "Are you all ganging up on me now?" Edward stopped and shrugged.

"You are frazzled," he said, his face the picture of innocence. "And this doesn't mean I agree with you and Demetri…"

"We all know that they're going to end up together," Emmett said. Cecily glared at him.

"We do _not_ know that," she said.

"Alice does," Emmett said.

"I don't trust Alice's visions," Cecily huffed as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Going to have to get over this, Cess," Emmet replied.

"I don't have to get over anything," Cecily said, pushing up from the sofa and stomping off

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Away from you guys!" she shouted.

"Do you really have to antagonize her?" Edward asked.

"It's fun, admit it," Emmett said. Edward just stared at him. Emmett sighed. "Look, they're mates. You're going to have to accept that at some point."

"We don't-"

"We do," Emmett said. "You've seen in his head. And hers. I mean, look at her. He's been gone, what? A few minutes? And she's already on edge. She's feeling something… And are you serious? They kissed?"

"He kissed her. On the cheek," he replied.

"Ah, well… that's not nearly as fun," Emmett said. Edward just rolled his eyes and continued on to the library, deciding that he was going to stay far from Cecily until she calmed down.

* * *

"Cess… we're sorry. If we promise not to give you a hard time, do you promise not to run off?" Rosalie called out from an upstairs window. Cecily looked up, seeing Alice and Rosalie hanging out the window with slightly repentant expressions. She huffed and motioned for them to join her. She wasn't going to get away from them anytime soon, it seemed. Best to have this conversation and get over it. And hope that they meant it when they said they wouldn't give her a hard time about it anymore.

The two women easily hopped out the window, landing gracefully.

"We really are sorry," Rosalie said. "It's just… when you two are together, it's so obvious." Cecily snorted.

"Really, Cess!" Alice said. "The date seemed like it went well…"

"It did… before everything else," she admitted.

"See?" Alice replied. Cecily sighed and leaned against the railing.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Rosalie said.

"I know… just… I don't know… I haven't had much luck with guys," Cecily said, frowning. "And how do I know that any of this is real? What if it's just a bunch of bullshit that he's saying to get me to sleep with him?" Rosalie snorted.

"He frickin' left the Volturi for you. I don't think this is a bunch of bullshit. From what I know about him, Demetri wouldn't go this far for this long if all he wanted was a hook-up," she said. Cecily looked over at her. "Okay, yea, I know he only left temporarily, but still! This isn't an act!"

"Right, I forgot… we're mates," Cecily said dryly.

"Cess… how are you feeling right now? About everything?" Alice asked softly. Cecily sighed.

"Well, it's been a day, that's for sure. Going back to the site was one thing… and then just when I'm getting over that, Demetri ups and leaves for God knows how long," she said. "I just… ever since he left… I don't know… I guess I'm worried about him… Yea… I think this is worry I'm feeling."

"He can take care of himself," Rosalie replied.

"That's not it. Well, not entirely. I suppose I am worried about that, but…"

"You think he won't come back," Alice said. "He will."

"I mean, I know that. My mind knows that. But my heart keeps fucking with it," Cecily said glumly. She looked over at Alice and Rosalie who were both wearing matching expressions of understanding. "Is this… is this what it's like? When you… start to fall for someone?"

Both Rosalie and Alice glanced at each and then back at Cecily. She looked as though she was scared out of her wits and to an extent, she was. She had made her peace with her past, even though she didn't like to share or talk about it with others. But even then, with each time she shared her story or part of it, it got a bit easier. But this was something completely new.

"It's going to be okay," Alice said, walking over and enveloping Cecily in a hug.

"But how do I know?" Cecily nearly whined.

"You don't always know everything. You just have to have a bit of faith," Rosalie said. "Sometimes it's just hoping for the best even when you don't know what to expect."

"But all the other times I got this close… I just ended up hurt," Cecily said, burying her face in Alice's shoulder as the shorter woman began rubbing her back.

"This isn't like the other times," Alice said. "Those guys weren't the right ones."

"Yea, and you think Demetri - a man who kills people - is," Cecily retorted, stepping out of Alice's arms. Alice fought to keep from rolling her eyes as she planted her hands on her hips. Just when she thought they were making progress.

"I feel like I'm talking in circles here," she said, starting to frown up at her. "Look. I get it. You've never been in a relationship this serious before - one that could last. But you also hadn't experience family - a real family - in a really long time and look how great that's turned out. You have got to stop sabotaging yourself and just… let go."

Cecily continued to stare at her a moment, her mouth dropping open. She was used to Alice pushing Demetri on her in her cute, yet annoying way. But never had Alice spoken so sternly to her. She looked over at Rosalie, who just shrugged.

"She's got a point," the blonde said. "You are going to have to loosen up a bit more."

"But… how can you guys just overlook that bit?" Cecily asked, finally finding her voice.

"He said that he wouldn't kill anyone while he's staying here. For you," Alice said. "Who's to say he wouldn't give that up forever? For you?" Cecily was silent, thinking it over. He had agreed to it. Rather easily. And stuck to it. So far in his time with them, he had shown nothing but patience with her. Her eyes widened as she realized that Demetri had been going above and beyond for her. And she had done nothing but fight him the whole way.

"We know it's hard for you, Cess. It's different for you than it was for us. But you'll never know how it can be unless you at least try," Rosalie said. Cecily looked to the ground a moment, thinking it over.

"And we're always here for you, Cess," Alice said gently, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it. Cecily looked up at the two women and nodded, feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Christ, she couldn't believe she was about to cry for the second time that day.

"Thanks," she whispered as the tears started pouring down her cheeks. Both Rosalie and Alice ran up and wrapped their arms around her.

"You can always talk to us," Rosalie said.

"I know," Cecily replied.

"We'll get you through this," Alice added.

"Mmmhmm," Cecily said. "Really… thanks… I just… it's all so confusing… but I think I see things a bit clearer now… It's just… it's going to take some time…"

"We know," Rosalie said. "But that's what family is for… we'll always be here to listen to you…"

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys…"

* * *

 **So, Demetri is officially a part of the Scooby team. And Cecily is starting to finally admit that she likes him. Just a bit. Let's see how this goes…**

 **Thanks for reading and following everyone!**


	18. Breakthrough

**Breakthrough**

"Cecily? Cess?"

Cecily looked over at Renesmee, who was wearing an expectant look on her face.

"You've been reading the article for the last 20 minutes. It doesn't normally take you that long," the teen replied, starting to smile slightly. "You're thinking about Demetri again, aren't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Cecily said quickly, turning her attention back to the paper. She had told Renesmee to write a 1,000-word profile on someone she found inspirational. She ended up interviewing Esme. Picking up a red pen, Cecily furrowed her brow, determined not to get distracted again. She wasn't about to admit that she had been thinking about Demetri. Especially not to the nosy teen.

She started marking up the paper, flatly ignoring the smug grin on Renesmee's face. She may have gone a bit harder on her editing because of it, but Cecily told herself it was for Nessie's own good. Cecily couldn't help that she was constantly thinking about Demetri. He had been gone three days now and she hadn't received any word from him. With each passing day, she became more anxious and unable to focus on the investigation or even her lessons with Renesmee.

It was becoming even more apparent to her that she had grown attached to him. So attached that it was physically difficult for her to be away from him. She felt as though her chest was constantly tight and she was constantly looking towards the woods, searching for him.

But again - she wasn't about to say that out loud.

"It's not bad. But still needs work," Cecily finally said, sliding the paper back over to Renesmee. She wasn't sure if the teen had a future in journalism, but she wasn't half bad. Maybe if she got into a good school she could learn. Already she had some decent instincts. "I'm off."

Cecily pushed up from the chair and started towards the front door.

"What? No homework?" Renesmee called out.

"Not today, kiddo," Cecily called back.

"Still not a kiddo!"

"Yes, you are!"

Cecily chuckled to herself as she heard Renesmee huff, though she knew she wouldn't be mad for long. The former reporter had become quite the taskmaster, dropping a large amount of homework and assignments on the teen, but today she couldn't think of anything to make her do. All she wanted was to get out in the forest.

As soon as she stepped out of the cottage, Cecily sprinted off, reveling in the wind against her face. It helped clear her thoughts a bit and for a moment, she forgot about Demetri and the investigation. She was just another creature out in the woods.

But all too soon it came to an end as she arrived at the Cullens' house. She stared up at it a few moments, wondering what the others were up to. Surely there would be something inside to distract her further.

"Cess! Need your help!" Emmett called out from the living room as soon as she walked in. Cecily went to the living room, seeing a ton of university pamphlets set out. She frowned slightly, not sure what he was doing. "Rose and I are trying to decide where to go next… Thinking about taking some classes."

Cecily hopped over the couch and settled next to him, picking up the first one for Notre Dame.

"Looking to play football?" she asked, an eyebrow lifted as she waved it at him. Emmett chuckled.

"Probably end up killing someone accidentally if I did that," he replied. "But I'd like to get a student discount on tickets to games." Cecily nodded as she opened it and started reading through. "You thought about where you'll settle? I know you're planning to travel, but it's always good to have a home base somewhere."

"Haven't thought about it," Cecily said absentmindedly as her thoughts automatically drifted to Demetri. Would he travel with them? Or would he go directly back to the Volturi? Emmett glanced at her, smiling slightly.

"I know that Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle are planning to move up to Vancouver. Seems Nessie's decided on the University of British Columbia for now. Wants to stay close to Charlie and Jacob," he said. Cecily put the pamphlet down and reached for another on the university, starting to look through it.

"Hence why that same school is in the pile?" she asked, glancing at him. Emmett shrugged.

"Still planning to go somewhere else first. They won't get there for another two years at least," he said. "Still two years I can go to all the Notre Dame games I want."

"You should try Oklahoma or somewhere down south. They always seem to be in the bowl games," she suggested.

"Possibly, though tends to be a bit sunny there for our liking," he said.

"Is that hard to get around?" Cecily asked, looking over at him. She was worried they would run into trouble with their travel plans. She had a few islands on her list that were definitely sunny more than not.

"Eh, there are ways. Hats, sunglasses, long sleeves. But even that grabs attention," he said. "Usually have to make up something about skin conditions."

"You mean I'll have to completely cover up on the beach?" she said. Emmett chuckled again.

"You're going to be traveling with Alice. It'll be private beaches and bungalows the whole time," he said. "You'll be fine." Cecily nodded and returned to the pamphlets, momentarily pleased with the answer.

"So… what are you going to be studying?" she asked. "If I knew that, I could help."

"I never pick a major, just take whatever classes seem interesting," Emmett replied.

"Good to know… because that totally helps," Cecily said wryly.

"Just help me choose a school that has a lot of sporting events, will you?" he said, shoving her slightly. Cecily chuckled as she went back to work, sifting through the pile and picking up random ones, reading through them. But once again her mind began wandering.

Where did Demetri fit into her plans for the future? Did she even want him there? Would he follow her regardless? Did she want to go somewhere alone with him? What about the Volturi? What was he doing right now? Had he found her source? He was okay, wasn't he? Surely, he could take care of himself. He had been a vampire for over 1,000 years. Whatever group had targeted her would be no match for him.

"You're doing it again," Emmett said, breaking through the constant stream of questions running through her mind.

"Doing what?" Cecily asked.

"Staring off into space while you think about Demetri," he replied.

"I'm not thinking about him. I'm thinking about the investigation," she said, shifting her face down so she was actually looking at the brochure in her hand.

"Right," Emmett said, laughing. He put his own pamphlet down and looked over at her. "Let's talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Cecily asked.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about," he said. Cecily looked over at him, frowning. "The investigation, then."

"Just wondering if he'll find my source," Cecily replied. "And when he'll send word or come back. Surely it wouldn't take him this long… He's supposed to be the best tracker in the world." She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okay, well… sure it'll be soon," Emmett said. "He is good at what he does. And he's probably been busy."

"I know. But I would feel better if I heard from him," Cecily said.

"About the investigation?" Emmett asked, grinning. Cecily glared and then huffed, her face softening.

"Okay, fine… I've been… thinking about the future… what comes next," she admitted.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Emmett asked, gently patting her on the back. Cecily frowned again and pushed him away.

"Would be more effective without the gloating," she retorted.

"I'm not gloating," he said. "Seriously, Cess. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. I won't make any jokes. Well… I'll try not to…"

"What if he's right? What if we are mates?" Cecily asked.

"Easy. You're mates, then," he said.

"It's not that simple, Emmett! He's fucking Volturi!" Cecily nearly shouted. "What do I do about that? I don't want to join them or move to Volterra!" Emmett went silent, thinking it over.

"Suppose you guys could settle somewhere nearby so he could still work with them. I doubt even Aro and the rest would force you to join against your will just because you're his mate," he offered.

"But what if they use Chelsea on me?" Cecily asked. "I'm not sure I could overcome that…"

"Then avoid going to Volterra," he said.

"Can't do that if they summon me…" she said matter-of-factly.

"Look, maybe you're getting ahead of yourself," Emmett said. "You do keep insisting that he's not your mate." Cecily went silent as she chewed on her lower lip. "Unless… you're starting to think that he is your mate…" Cecily groaned as she leaned back on the couch.

"I don't know! But then I think I do… I can feel… something," she said. "But I don't know if it's just… attraction or infatuation or if it's the real deal."

"From what you said to Rose and Alice, it seems like it's more than infatuation, Cess," Emmett said. Cess glared at him. "Vampire hearing. And well, you know that Rose tells me everything."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to admit that out loud," she said, her glare starting to melt from her face, though her brow was still furrowed. She then pushed up from the couch and started towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Emmett asked.

"Out. I need to clear my head," she replied. Emmett just shook his head and went back to work at the brochures.

"They are so mates…"

* * *

Cecily wasn't sure where she was going, but she came to a stop in a clearing that she knew was along the edges of the boundaries the Cullens had set for her. She started walking in a slow circle around it, her arms wrapped around herself as she took a deep breath, taking in the various smells and scents around her. The forest always had a calming effect on her, but it didn't completely temper everything running through her mind.

The talk with Emmett hadn't done much to help either.

She figured Demetri would stay as long as they were working on the investigation, so that gave her some time to figure things out. But she wasn't sure how much longer that would be. And every time she thought about him going back to Volturi, she couldn't help the sudden tightening of her chest. Was this sure evidence that he was, indeed, her mate? She often investigated things based on hunches and feelings, but rarely did she base large, life decisions on feelings. She wouldn't dare publish something without proof and evidence, so why would she agree to spend the rest of her days with a man without the same?

"Cecily?"

Her non-beating heart leapt for a moment at the sound of her name, but then immediately plummeted when she realized it was only Edward.

"What are you doing out here? Not checking up on me, are ya?" she asked.

"Nope. I was just on my way back from Denali and smelled you," he said, walking over towards her with his hands in his pockets. "Seems like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Sorry about that," she replied.

"No need to apologize… just glad you've stopped with the snarky comments and cheesy pickup lines," he said, smiling slightly.

"I thought coming out here would help me clear my head," she said. "Not really helping."

"You'll feel better when he gets back," Edward said. Cecily stared at him. "It's easier when you're around them or they're nearby." Cecily nodded and looked off into the woods. "Still won't say it, will you?"

"Say what?"

"That you're falling in love with him."

Cecily looked over at Edward, a bit stunned. She never thought she'd be getting relationship anything from him.

"I'm still not sure that's what this is," she said bluntly. "I need more proof." Edward sighed.

"This isn't a newspaper story," he said, taking a step towards her. "You have to go out on a bit of faith." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Yea, heard that one before," she said.

"It's true. I wasn't sure things were going to work out with Bella, but I still gave it a chance," he replied.

"Thought it was love at first sight," Cecily said dryly. He shrugged.

"You know she was a singer for me," he said. "I wasn't completely sure I could be around her without trying to kill her."

"This is different. Neither of us want to devour each other," she retorted. Though there was a brief flash of her and Demetri rolling around in a large, luxurious bed in the midst of a passionate kiss. Edward grimaced. "Sorry…"

"Not the first time I've seen something like that," he said, rubbing his temples. "Though still could do without it…"

"Right, anyway…"

"I think that the fact you've been on edge ever since he left says something," Edward said.

"I know! I don't need another person telling me that. I need someone to tell me that it's going to be okay and I'm not going to be forced to join the Volturi," Cecily shouted. Edward was silent a few moments. "See? Even you think it's a possibility. How could that future be the right future?"

"But we don't know if or when that could happen," he countered. "They've been after me and Alice a lot longer."

"But neither of you dated someone actually in the Volturi," Cecily said. Edward was silent, proving to Cecily that she was right. There was a higher chance they would come after her harder. Even if she wasn't gifted like the others, she did have skills Aro had expressed interest in, even if they weren't as cool as reading minds or seeing the future. She knew how to get information and that alone was valuable, even if it was more practical. And they already had an in with her connection to Demetri.

"Look, Cess-"

"Shh!" Cecily said, whipping her head to the right. She could hear something and couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement. It had to be Demetri.

Sure enough, just seconds later, he stepped into the clearing, smiling.

"Miss me?" he asked. Cecily started smiling in relief before she could catch herself. She had already taken a step forward, but stopped, willing herself to calm down.

"Maybe," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, but we should discuss this with the others," Demetri said. He stepped over and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too," he whispered in her ear before taking off for the house. Cecily just gaped after him as Edward chuckled.

"Best get back," he said. Cecily just stared at him as he took off as well.

* * *

Just minutes later, Cecily was standing in the war room with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward, all of them not-so patiently waiting for Demetri to fill them in on what he had found.

"Well, it turns out it was as you had feared. Your source is dead," he finally said after looking out the window a few moments.

"You needed a dramatic pause for that?" Cecily griped, already turning towards the board, frowning. This was just great. Their best lead was dead. There were others, but he had been their best bet and likely fastest track to making headway.

"I wasn't done," Demetri replied, causing her to whip her head over to look at him. "He's dead, but I was able to find others."

"Others?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, other so-called members of this group," Demetri said, his eyes flicking over to her. "I tracked them to a dive bar where they meet regularly. They aren't very high-ranking, but from what I overheard, they knew enough that I felt it worth us further looking into it."

"Us?" Cecily asked. Demetri smiled slightly.

"Yes, us. Thought you might like to take a field trip," he said. "This is your story, is it not?" Cecily's mouth dropped open. Go to Seattle? Where people were supposed to think she was dead?

"No. Absolutely not," Edward replied immediately. "They're all supposed to think that Cecily's dead. If she goes back there, they'll know she's not. It puts us all at risk."

"I wasn't suggesting she go as herself," Demetri said reasonably.

"She could wear a disguise," Rosalie said.

"But the human thing," Cecily said, finally finding her voice. Though it was a weak excuse. She proved in Portland that she could control herself. More than that, she could feel a buzzing run through her body. She wanted to go. No, she needed to go. She needed to get out of the house and finally do some investigating again.

"Not to mention, the man in Portland," Edward added. "They may already suspect that she's still alive."

"I heard no mention of Cecily," Demetri said. He then looked at Cecily. "I believe nothing came of that. And please, you more than proved yourself at the theater." The group all looked at Cecily, waiting for her to say something. She snapped her mouth shut and looked at the ground, her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure why she was even hesitating. This was a no-brainer.

"I want to go," she said, looking up and around at everyone. "This is my story. And you're going to need me out there if we're going to do this right." Rosalie, Emmett and Alice started smiling as Demetri looked at her as though she had just won the Nobel Prize. Edward was the only one who didn't look happy, though this was nothing new.

"Fine, if I can't talk you out of it," he said. "I'm going too."

"Everyone can't go," Alice said immediately.

"No, he's right. We could use Edward's gift," Demetri said.

"How about Demetri, Rose, Edward, and Cess go. Alice, you and I can be ready in case they need backup," Emmett said.

"But-"

"A large group will draw attention," Cecily said, though she wanted Alice to be there as well. If anything, to let them know it would turn out okay.

"Fine," Alice huffed slightly. "Suppose you don't need six vampires to track down a group of measly humans," she grumbled, starting to walk out of the room.

"I got this," Rosalie said, following her out. Cecily looked at Edward and then Demetri.

"Right, so when should we leave?"

"As soon as we can," Demetri said. "Though not before we get you sorted. How do you feel about being a blonde?" Cecily rolled her eyes, already starting towards the door.

"I do not want to be blonde… trying not to attract attention, remember?" she said.

"Think there's nothing to do in that respect. No matter the color of your hair or what you wear, you'll always stand out to me," Demetri said. Cecily just rolled her eyes.

"I take it back. I didn't miss you at all…"

* * *

 **Getting close to the end of this one. And things start picking up from here out. Had so much fun writing the investigation stuff, though it was definitely hard to come up with all the little details and such.**

 **twilightlover427 – Thanks! Happy to hear you like it!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	19. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Cecily pulled up the collar on her coat, glancing around the street around them, feeling slightly ridiculous in the short, brunette wig that Alice had loaned her. It was itchy and uncomfortable, but necessary if she wanted to be in Seattle, helping. Demetri reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he pulled her closer.

"We shouldn't be drawing attention," he said softly as she frowned at him and then looked around the street again.

"You seriously think they'll be here?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Edward and Rosalie, who were several feet behind them. They agreed that Demetri and Cecily would go in first, with the other two following a few minutes behind. They would sit in different places, though Cecily wanted to be the one to interact with them - she was the investigative reporter, after all. Not to mention, Demetri was curious just exactly how she was able to get information from people.

From there, they all seemed to differ on what to do. Demetri wanted to coax the men out with them - aka kidnap them - and question - read: torture - them until they told them everything at a more secluded location. Cecily was definitely against that option. Anything that might involve blood and chance her losing control of herself and slaughtering anyone.

Edward suggested they listen into their conversation and thoughts, avoiding any sort of interaction altogehter. Cecily didn't like this option either. Rosalie was leaning more towards Demetri's option.

Cecily was of the mind that they play it by ear. Which is what she usually did with these situations. Rarely did she ever go into them with a solid plan.

For obvious reasons, Edward and Demetri were against this - worried she'd give herself away or something could go horribly wrong. Cecily told them they were being ridiculous. She knew what she was doing even if she hadn't been out on the job in several months. This wasn't something you just forgot how to do.

So, there they were, walking into the bar that Demetri had found while tracking down the dead source. Where he had unexpectedly come across the two men with tenuous links to the larger syndicate. Cecily pushed the door open and glanced around. She had long ago stopped breathing, partially because she was worried about keeping her cool in such close proximity of so many humans. The other part was because with her intense sense of smell, this particular part of town was a bit overwhelming. She had struggled to focus on one scent with the first whiff she had taken.

"You'll be fine," Demetri whispered in her ear. She nodded as she walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"Jack and coke," she said, looking up at the bartender. She hunched over slightly, glancing at Demetri as he sat next to her.

"You know we-"

"Yea, I know. But it's weirder if we don't have anything," she whispered at him. He nodded and then ordered his own drink, while Edward and Rosalie made their way to a table at the back of the bar. A raucous, blues song was blaring over the sound system as a haze of smoke filled the air. It looked like every other dive bar she had ever been to before. She vaguely remembered the name when she had been in Seattle months earlier, but hadn't had the chance to look into it, her source wanting to meet somewhere a bit less public.

The bartender slid the drinks to her as Demetri pulled out some cash and handed it over. He had refused to wear the flannel shirt Cecily threw at him that morning, claiming it'd help him fit in more. Instead, he had on a pair of designer jeans and a leather jacket. Cecily had reproached him until she saw him in the get-up and decided not to. That combined with his usual demeanor had created a bit of an air of danger. Rosalie had forced him into a pair of contacts that he had complained about for the last 30 minutes. Cecily wasn't sure how he had made it through unnoticed when he came on his own - red eyes would definitely attract attention.

Staring down into the glass, she swirled it around before looking around the bar, taking in stock everyone there. One man was sitting at the end of the bar, while a few more were at scattered tables. Rosalie and Edward sat near the back, their eyes darting towards the door every so often, though they were leaning towards each other, seemingly deep in conversation.

"So, what does he look like again?" Cecily asked.

"There are two of them. Both a bit older, scraggly looking. One with dark hair and another with grey," he said. He sat up slightly, looking over towards the door. "There they are." Cecily looked at her glass, watching the two men step in and sit on the two open stools next to her out of the corner of her eye though she didn't really need to with her new hearing. She could clearly hear their footsteps and the screeching of stools against floor, even with the music. They were a bit older than she had been expecting. Not very fit. One had a bit of paunch to him. Both looked as though they had seen better days.

If they were working with the group she had been tracking, they had to be lower level. She didn't think anyone at a higher level would be caught dead in a place like this.

"Hey, Earl. The usual," the one closest to her said. She turned towards Demetri, as though she was flirting with him, but kept her ears trained on the two men.

"So… what do we do?" the other man asked.

"Wait," the first said. "They'll send word."

"Don't understand why they brought us all the way here and then moved shit out," the other said.

"Didn't have a choice when that reporter came sniffing around." Cecily glanced up at Demetri, her brow furrowed. "She was getting too close."

"Too close to what? We don't even know-"

"Shh. Idiot…"

Already a plan was starting to form in Cecily's head as she glanced over her shoulder at the two men. She needed to get Demetri away. They wouldn't talk to her with him hovering around. And thankfully even with his new attire, he still had an air about him that screamed money. She was going to use that to her advantage.

"So… we just wait around?"

"Look for other work, I guess. Until we can go back."

"Man, the pay was good…"

"We'll find something else."

"Why can't we go back to New York now?"

"And do what?"

"Dunno… sure they would have had something. Why we gotta sit around here… waiting… Hate this city. It's always raining… And they just expect us to stick around and clean up their messes…"

"Look, we just gotta wait. They'll send us something when there's something." Cecily turned back to face the bar, glancing over at the men.

"Go somewhere," she whispered to Demetri.

"What? I'm not leaving you alone with them?!" he hissed back at her. Cecily glared at him.

"I'm serious! I need to talk to them and they aren't going to talk to me with you sitting there glaring at them," she hissed. "I know what I'm doing." He stared at her a moment and then stood and walked off, moving to sit with Edward and Rosalie. They leaned their heads together and started whispering, as Cecily shot them a look.

She then sat up and pulled her coat off, suddenly glad she had thought to throw on a tight, low-cut top that just toed the line of sleazy. Demetri had had a few words about it that she pointedly ignored at the time, knowing that it would help in the kind of place they were going. She then spun around on her stool to face the men, a lazy smile on her face as she slowly crossed one leg over the other, her drink in her hand.

"Couldn't help but overhear… looking for work, are you?" she asked. Both turned to look at her, the one with dark hair a bit cautiously, while the one with grey hair openly admired her chest that she had stuck out just for this moment.

"What do you know?" the dark-haired man asked. Cecily shrugged.

"I hear about things," she said casually, taking another drink of her whiskey and coke, then glancing over at Demetri. "May have something for two guys like you."

"Why should we trust you?" the dark-haired man asked. Cecily mustered up her most charming smile even though she currently wanted to sock the grey-haired man who was still oogling her and leaned a bit closer.

"Let's just say I'm a bit of a procurer… people come to me with jobs and I find the best person to do them," she said casually. She glanced over at Demetri again. "See that guy over there? He's looking for some workers."

Both men glanced over at Demetri, who was now wearing a rather dark look on his face. She had been counting on that.

"Let's just say… he's got deep pockets and needs folks who can be discreet," she said, starting to enjoy herself. It really had been too long since she had been out working the beat.

"Just what does he want us to do?" the dark-haired man asked, leaning in. Cecily flashed him a winning smile as she met his eyes.

"First, why don't we get to know each other a bit," she said, reaching over for three shot glasses and deftly filling them up. "I'm Carla."

* * *

"I don't like this. I can't hear them over the music," Demetri said, his eyes fixed on Cecily as she laughed and flirted at the bar with the two men. After a few minutes, both seemed to be vying for her attention, the two now sitting at either side of her. They had been laughing and chatting for a good 45 minutes at this point.

"They're fine," Edward said, though he grimaced slightly. "She knows what she's doing… though the men…" Demetri growled.

"Control yourself," Rosalie hissed at him. "The last thing we need is you making a scene." He glanced over at her and then settled back into his seat, sulking slightly. Edward sat up suddenly, his eyes zeroing in on the trio.

"What is it?" Demetri asked.

"Hold on, I need to concentrate," Edward said. Demetri looked over, seeing the two men now leaning so close to Cecily, their heads were practically touching.

"God, she is good at this," Rosalie said, her eyes widening slightly. They had been there for less than an hour and it seemed the reporter was making some sort of headway. They watched a few more minutes before the men stood, one of them taking Cecily's hand and kissing it. They then nodded towards Demetri and sauntered out of the bar. Cecily waited until they were gone before hopping off her stool and walking over to the group.

"Let's get out of here," she said, looking around the room. "I need a shower after that."

"What did you find out?" Demetri asked. She looked over at Edward who nodded.

"Got some stuff," he replied.

"Not here," Cecily said, walking towards the door. They waited until they were out on the street and walking back towards the direction of the posh downtown apartment the Cullens kept in the city.

"They were working for the same group who came after me," she said, pulling her coat tighter around her. "Brought over from headquarters based in New York." Demetri stared at her in awe - just how was it that she got the information in such a short amount of time? She looked over at Edward.

"I overheard in their thoughts… they started pulling people out months ago. These two are stuck here. Left to look after things," he said. She nodded.

"Figured as much. They didn't know much about the syndicate themselves but seems someone's cousin got them an in for the work," she said. "Heard a lot more about their damn families than I cared to know, but there was some good stuff mixed in there that they didn't realize they were giving up."

"What exactly did they tell you?" Rosalie asked.

"Both have been petty thieves most of their lives. In and out of jail. Never scored big. Then a year ago, a cousin calls up one - asks if they're willing to relocate to Seattle for a bit for good money. They've mostly been running small jobs. Acting as muscle," Cecily said. "I don't think even they realized they were working for a much larger network until they got here."

"They kept thinking about some warehouse by the wharf," Edward said.

"We should probably check it out. But from the way they were talking, I don't think we'll find anyone or anything there," Cecily said

"So… this group isn't here anymore?" Rosalie asked, frowning slightly.

"That's what it seems," Cecily said with a sigh. "Another bust."

"Well, I suppose it's obvious what we have to do next," Demetri said. "We must go to New York." Cecily stopped and stared at him.

"What? I can't do that," she said. "It hasn't been long enough. What if we run into the guys who tried to kill me?"

"Obviously, we're not going tomorrow, but it does seem to be the next logical step. They've gone there, so should we," he said. Cecily just blinked as she stared at him and then looked over Rosalie and Edward. Edward was already frowning.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"If that's where the trail is taking us," Rosalie said. "Then we should go…"

"But what it someone recognizes her?" Edward asked.

"We'll just take a bunch of wigs," Rosalie said. "If we disguise her, no one will know it's her. You'd be surprised what I can accomplish with some makeup and wigs." Cecily looked over at Edward, who was studying her closely.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked. Cecily looked around the street, seeing various people walking around them. There was the burning in her throat - it would likely always be there whenever humans were around - but she managed to push it out of her mind for the most part. Helped that she had the case to focus on.

"I'm fine," she said, looking back at him.

"Do you… are you sure that you can handle going back?" he asked. She looked to the ground a few moments, worried. Could she handle it? Being home? Trying to avoid recognition? She had decided long ago that she would need to wait a few years. Wait until she was sure no one there would remember her. Also, wait until the pain of having to give up her life in the city had died down a bit.

But she knew… the answers they were seeking. The group of men who tried to kill her. They were in New York. And if they wanted to take them down, that's where they needed to go.

"Yea, I can do it," she said, meeting Edward's eyes.

"Very well… shall we retire to the flat and begin our planning?"

* * *

Cecily stood at the window looking out over downtown Seattle, barely registering the conversation going on behind her. They had Alice and Emmett on speakerphone, filling them in on what had happened at the bar. While she was showering, Edward, Demetri and Rosalie had gone to the warehouse, but was about what they were expecting. The place had been abandoned and there was no trace that it had even been used in the last few months.

Though they had found a burned-out SUV - likely the one used to run her off the road. Due to the fire, there wasn't much to go by in terms of evidence. Even with their vampire skills, the flames had destroyed everything that could have possibly linked it to the accident in Forks.

Rosalie looked over at Cecily from the sofa, frowning slightly as she tapped her pen against a notepad. Cecily hadn't said much since they got back to the apartment. She went straight in to shower and since they came back, she had been positioned in front of the window, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Demetri stood from where he had been sitting and walked over to Cecily.

"Cecily, my love," he said softly. She looked over at him, frowning slightly.

"This 'my love' crap again," she muttered, before turning back to the view.

"I thought you would be pleased with the work we've done here," he said. She sighed and shook her head.

"I am, just… I didn't think it would mean going back. Not this soon," she said. "To be honest… I'm not sure that I am ready for it, even after what I told the others…"

"You will be," Demetri said, stepping up to her. He started to reach out to take her into his arms, but thought better of it, instead letting them fall to his sides. "Watching you work tonight… it was amazing. This is your work, Cecily. Your investigation. Only you can see it through."

She was silent a few moments, letting his words sink in. It was her investigation. And she had felt like she had come alive in a new way that night. Being at the bar. Getting sources to talk to her. It was like riding a bike - everything came back to her so easily.

She wanted to go to New York. But she was afraid. It had been nearly a year since she had left. Her thoughts turned to Gabe and her life before. What would she feel when she went back? Seeing everything so familiar again through new eyes - literally?

"And I will be there with you," Demetri said. Cecily looked over at him, seeing the soft look on his face. She felt a certain warmth fill her. She was too tired to fight it in that moment. And part of her wanted to fall into his arms. Just to feel what it would be like. To see if it would be as comforting as she was beginning to think it would be.

But she stopped herself.

"Right… we should probably work on a game plan," she said, walking back over to the group and sitting down. Demetri remained at the window a few moments before walking over and standing behind the sofa, leaning against it to look over her shoulder.

"All we know is they are in New York. It's a big city," Cecily said.

"I'll go ahead and start searching. Now that I know who to look for - this cousin - I should be able to at least track him down. Then I can send word for the rest of you," Demetri said. Cecily frowned as she looked up at him.

"I thought this was my investigation," she said.

"It is. I'm just paving the way for you to come in and work your magic," Demetri said, smiling down at her.

"He's got a point," Edward said. "We all go now and we could be there weeks, months before we find anything."

"I work faster on my own," Demetri said. "And since I'll already be there, I can make the travel arrangements for the rest of you… that is if you can stand to be apart from me for a few days longer?" He gazed down at Cecily, who just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a solid plan. In the meantime, we can keep the search up from our side in Forks. Get all the evidence we have so far together and ready to pass on to The Times once we get the last of it in New York," Rosalie said.

"You see anything happening in New York?" Cecily asked, directing her question towards the phone in the middle of the coffee table.

"Not yet…" Alice said, though she sounded a bit hesitant. Cecily sat up.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"Nothing relevant to the case," Alice said quickly. Cecily rolled her eyes. She probably saw her and Demetri making out or something. The thought made her snort in amusement. Like that would happen.

From the other sofa, Edward cleared his throat, hoping to get Cecily back on track.

"Okay. So, we'll head back to Forks while Demetri goes ahead to New York. We should probably head out," he said. Cecily hopped up.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Getting close to the end of this one! And had so much fun getting into the investigation stuff. Really testing myself with all the details and such.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	20. The Trip

**The Trip**

Cecily took a deep breath, reveling in the chaos that was New York. She had never thought she'd come back - especially not this soon. But everything they had found led them back here. She looked around, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The wig was uncomfortable, but necessary. As were the sunglasses even though it was overcast. While part of her was soaring to be back somewhere familiar, the other part was worried. All it would take is one person recognizing her.

She had spent the entire plane ride - surprise, surprise, Demetri had chartered them a private jet - going over everything they had found so far. She, Alice and Rosalie had probably murdered a small forest making copies and printing everything out. They had both hard copies and everything on a USB, ready to drop off to Gabe once they got the last bit that they needed in New York.

Demetri had met them on the tarmac, a pair of sunglasses on and once again donning his usual, stylish suit. He then led them through the private terminal and was now guiding them over to a group of drivers holding signs.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine," Demetri said from her side as he smiled down at her, sensing her inner turmoil. It still bugged Cecily that he had gotten so good at reading her in a relatively short amount of time. He then looked towards a man holding up a sign that read "Mr. Volturi."

"Take it that's our ride," Rosalie said, already smirking, as she followed behind the two with Emmett, Edward and Alice. There had been a small argument over who would go this time - they didn't want to draw too much attention, after all. But Alice had put her foot down and insisted she wasn't staying home again. Emmett rationally argued that they might need some muscle. And well, no one wanted to go without Edward and his nifty little mind-reading trick. So, in the end, everyone was now coming. Cecily was surprised that Jasper hadn't come as well - he always seemed to go wherever Alice did.

"Yes," Demetri said coolly. "I've booked us rooms at The Plaza."

"Nice," Cecily said, glancing up at him. "Always wondered what it would be like to stay there."

* * *

A couple hours later, they had checked in and convened in a large suite that Demetri had claimed for himself and Cecily, much to the redhead's chagrin. She would have preferred bunking with Alice. However, she rationalized that they'd likely use it as a sort of headquarters since it wasn't like they needed to sleep anyway. Everyone else was just a floor below.

"So, what's the game plan?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing for today. But I managed to track the cousin and discovered that he's meeting with someone at a club tomorrow night," he said, glancing at Cecily. "Someone who just might be the connection to the politicians that you were looking for."

"So, tonight we just… relax?" Cecily asked, glancing up at him. He nodded.

"And plan, I suppose," he said. Cecily nodded and looked to the ground.

"If… if it's alright, there are some things I'd like to do… alone," she said, looking back up at all them. "Don't worry, I'll wear the disguise, but… I just have to do this." Edward frowned slightly, clearly seeing in her mind what she was planning to do.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said. Before Cecily could fire back a retort, Alice jumped up between them."

"I think we would all feel better if you took Demetri with you," she said, looking at Cecily. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the tracker, who was smiling. He had clearly been thinking the same thing.

"There's no way any of you are going to let me out the door on my own, are you?" Cecily asked. There was a chorus of 'nos'. "Fine… let's go…"

* * *

Cecily stopped in front of the large building, looking up, pulling the collar of her coat.

"This is where you worked?" Demetri asked, taking in their surroundings.

"Yep. For nearly eight years. Started on the gen news desk and worked my way up to the investigative reporting team," she said. "Usually doesn't happen that fast, but… I guess Gabe saw something in me."

"Were you close to him?" Demetri asked.

"Yea… he kind of became like a father figure to me," she replied. "Looked out for me and stuff."

At that moment, the doors opened and an older man with disheveled, graying hair and thick glasses walked out. Cecily froze as her eyes widened.

"Gabe," she murmured softly. She quickly turned her back, not wanting to risk him seeing and recognizing her. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as he started making his way down the sidewalk. "Still working late, I see." He had seemed older, more world weary. Perhaps he had taken her death hard after all. She then stepped away from Demetri and started down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Home."

* * *

The two stood on the sidewalk in the shadows across the street from an old building. It wasn't in the greatest part of town, but Cecily had loved living there. She saw lights on in her old apartment and assumed it had been rented out again shortly after her disappearance. She wondered who had cleaned out all her things and where they went.

"You lived here?" Demetri asked, the dislike apparent in his voice. Cecily chuckled.

"It was all I could afford. But I loved it. I had a nice little studio. Hung out with my neighbor a lot. We'd do wine at either her place or mine most nights and rant about our jobs and pitiful love lives," she said, her voice holding a note of nostalgia for the life she had left behind. "I always wanted a dog, but knew it'd never work with my hours."

Demetri studied her, watching as various emotions played across her face. He had never met any of their kind who were so expressive without saying anything. He contributed most of it to her being so young as a vampire. Over the years, she would learn to cover her feelings. But part of him hoped she never would. That it was part of who she was that would stay.

"Cess?" a voice said, drawing both of them out of their thoughts. Cecily's head whipped around, seeing a tall woman with short brown hair, staring at them, her face paling. "Is it… is it really you?"

"Fuck," Cecily murmured so softly only Demetri heard. The woman walked quickly up to them.

"We all thought you were dead," she started. "We haven't heard anything for… what? A year almost? Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," Cecily said quickly. "My name is Maggie."

"Goddamnit, Cess. Even with that expensive wig and those freaky contacts, I know it's you. What the fuck is going on?!" the woman shouted.

"Really, I think you've got me confused with someone else," she said, starting to walk away, dragging Demetri with her.

"Hold on!" the woman shouted, reaching out to grab Cecily's arm. She spun around and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not this person," Cecily said slowly. "You're mistaken." The woman's eyes took on a dazed look as she stepped back a bit. She blinked a few times.

"I'm… sorry… yea… I must have gotten confused. Forgive me," she said. She then turned and walked across the street and into the building. Cecily stared after her in confusion as Demetri studied her.

"What the fuck was that?" Cecily asked, looking up at him. "The guys in Seattle… they did the same thing, but I thought it was the whiskey…"

"You are gifted," he murmured. Cecily blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought I sensed something before… You said before that you got people to tell you things as a human, and I couldn't get it out of my head… I think maybe you can compel others," he said, starting to smile.

"Is that… can a lot of vampires do that?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No," he said. "But… I think that this could definitely help us out." Cecily nodded, still looking a bit dazed.

"There's one more place we need to go…"

* * *

"You found this? On your own?" Demetri asked, glancing at her. She nodded.

"It was a simple internet search. I wasn't sure if I would even have one, considering there was no body," Cecily replied, staring at the small plate bearing her name and the dates of her birth and death. There were a few bouquets of flowers - looking rather fresh - lying there. Someone was visiting her regularly. She wondered if it was Gabe.

Cecily swallowed, not exactly sure what she was feeling. She was shocked enough as it was that she had a grave. That anyone cared enough to give her one and then continue to visit. Demetri slid and arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her on the head. Cecily sighed, feeling her eyes tear up. She couldn't help but think that she needed to be comforted right now, even it if was Demetri.

"It seems someone did care about you," Demetri whispered.

"So, it seems," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," a voice said next to them. Both vampires had sensed someone coming but weren't sure if they were coming to that grave. Cecily glanced over, seeing Gabe walking over with a bouquet of flowers. She tensed, worried he'd recognize her. She felt Demetri's arm tightened around her. "Did you… did you know Cecily?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that for once the disguise seemed to be working.

"Uh, yea… I knew her for a bit. I've been traveling, so… I just found out," she said, grasping at any sort of believable story. The man nodded and walked over, placing the flowers on the grave.

"She was a good kid. Tough. Sometimes too tough. I worried about her all the time," he said, not taking his eyes off the grave.

"You were close?" Demetri asked. Gabe nodded and smiled slightly.

"She felt like she had no one, that's why she threw herself into her work. But she did. The newsroom pooled their money together and we got this so folks would have a place to… to come see her. Talk to her," he said. "She was somethin' special."

Cecily nodded, watching him as tears started to well up again. She looked back at the grave.

"That's… very sweet," she said softly.

"I just wish we could have run her last story," he said. "Been working on it, but she was incredible at what she did. We haven't been able to put it together."

"Maybe it'll work out," she said. Gabe looked up at her, finally really looking at her for the first time. He shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, it's just… you remind me of her. Are you related? She said she didn't have any family, but I always wondered if there was someone out there she didn't know about," he said, looking back at the grave.

"I'm, ah-"

"Cousin," Demetri said, stepping into the conversation. "We just found her shortly before she died."

Gabe looked at the man and nodded.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to know her," Gabe said.

"Thank you," Cecily said, stepping over to him. "For… taking care of… this."

"Don't think anything about it," he said. She nodded and looked back at the grave.

"Darling… we should go," Demetri said softly. Cecily looked up at him and nodded. She then looked over at Gabe.

"It was nice to meet you," she said.

"You too…"

* * *

Cecily stood at the window, looking out on Central Park. She had become a statue of marble and bright red curls, losing the wig as soon as they returned to the room. She wasn't sure what she was feeling.

Demetri walked in from the other room and stopped, just watching her. He couldn't understand how she didn't feel the pull, the bond between them. Even now, though she was just across the room, he could feel something like a magnet pulling him towards her. After today, all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and assure her that she would never be alone again. That even though it was only after her death that she had discovered there were those who cared for her in her old life, that he would always be there for her in her new life. He was certain it was the same for the Cullens.

In the time he had been with them, he had seen how they looked at her and interacted with her. They had accepted her completely as one of their own. He knew there was no way he would convince her to leave them and he found that he didn't want to. Cecily deserved a family. And not one like the Volturi where she would be coerced into using her gift for less than moral reasons. He didn't want her corrupted by them.

For the first time in hundreds of years, he felt himself being pulled away from them. He knew they would never let him out of their clutches, but perhaps he could… come to some sort of arrangement with them. Agree to continue their work, but not stay in Italy. Find a way for Cecily and him to have their own home near the Cullens. Follow them around.

He sighed heavily, knowing it wouldn't be easy. Aro would see in his mind what she could do and he would double his efforts to get her into the Volturi. Maybe they could run? But he didn't want that for her either. She would be forced to separate from the Cullens. Demetri was troubled. For the first time in a very long time, he didn't know what to do. Things had always seemed so clear before.

"Demetri, something wrong?" Cecily asked, looking over at him. He smiled.

"Nothing," he said, walking over to her. "How are you feeling… after today?" She sighed and smiled slightly. Immediately he was at her side, pulling her close to him. For once, she didn't fight him, instead choosing to lean her head against his chest.

"I didn't think anyone cared," she said softly. Demetri smiled down at her.

"Of course, they care about you. Do you not see the effect you have on others?" he asked. "On me?"

Cecily looked up at him and for a moment, he imagined her as she had been. Bright green eyes, unruly red curls. She still had the same intensity in their depths, though the green was now a bright topaz. It was different than the crimson they had been when he first met her, but he found he liked this more.

"I have an effect on you?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, you infuriating woman. And it's not just because of our bond," he said, tempted to roll his eyes at her.

"You think if I was still human you would have even looked at me?" she asked.

"I definitely would have looked. And stared. And then did whatever I could to sweep you off your feet," he said. She laughed softly.

"You did leave the Volturi - albeit temporarily - for me," she said. He took a deep breath.

"I would leave them permanently for you," he said. She stared up at him, confused.

"But I thought you couldn't just… leave," she said.

"I'll find a way. If it means I can be with you, I would go to the ends of the earth and move mountains," he said. She chuckled.

"Ah, there's it is. The sweeping me off my feet bit," she said, settling into his arms.

"I do mean it," he said.

"But they'd never let you go. Especially not after they find out about me," she said. Demetri frowned slightly but then smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Leave that up to me."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I will find a way," he said again softly, leaning closer to her. Cecily found herself doing the same. Before she knew it, their lips had touched. Somewhere in her mind, a warning bell went off, but this time she chose to ignore it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were on her hips, gripping them tightly.

It was as though something clicked inside her. The way his lips moved against hers. The way their bodies fit together. In an instance, it was as though she had borrowed Alice's gift. She saw the two of them traveling. Laughing together. Spending a moonlit night on the beach. They had all the time and all the world to discover.

Cecily pushed back suddenly, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Demetri asked suddenly, searching her eyes for some clue. She shook her head, temporarily unable to speak.

"It's just..." she stopped. She could feel it, though she supposed that she had always felt it in some way. Something had always drawn her to him. But now it was stronger. Demetri continued to study her a bit before smiling.

"You feel it now?" he asked, stepping closer to her. She nodded as she started grinning.

"Sorry it took so long," she said softly.

"I would have waited forever for you," he said. Cecily pulled him down to her again, this time kissing him a bit more passionately.

Everything from then became a blur of motion and fire. Cecily didn't recall at what point the clothes had started coming off but could still hear the sound of ripping. She hadn't felt anything like this before, sighing in ecstasy with every kiss, every caress.

Demetri paused as he stared deep into her eyes, and she noticed for the first time that they were started to change color. The red was no long as vivid with a ring of gold starting to form around the edges.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How is it that I can… feel this happy?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. He smiled at her.

"It's okay to allow yourself to be happy, Cecily," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

Cecily glanced around the bed, wondering just how they were going to explain to housekeeping about the busted headboard. While there was no need for the two to be cautious with each other, they would need to be more careful with the furniture when staying in hotels.

And while she was completely and utterly happy in that moment, there was something at the back of mind that was bugging her.

"What is it, my love?" Demetri asked, looking down at her. Cecily glanced up at him.

"How did the Volturi know about me?" she asked. "I mean, Alice said that she saw them summoning us, but we still don't know who it was that told them…" Demetri shifted slightly next to her.

"That… well… that was slightly my doing," he admitted. Cecily frowned as she sat up, holding the comforter to her chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Demetri sighed.

"They like to keep an eye on the Cullens. But they also know about Alice's gift. So occasionally they encourage one of us, whenever we're in the near vicinity, to check in unexpectantly," he said. "I happened to pass by Denali and overheard them speak of the newest Cullen. I reported that back to Aro."

Cecily's mouth dropped open as she stared at him.

"Were you never going to tell me?" she asked, her voice cold.

"I was going to… just hadn't figured out how yet," he said, sitting up. "I would never keep secrets from you."

"Well, you did just keep a rather large one," she said. "And you promised me that you would always be honest with me."

"I'm sorry, Cecily. But I wouldn't take it back. If you hadn't been summoned, I wouldn't have met you when I did," he said, frowning in return.

"But if we're really mates, we would have met eventually," she spat, throwing the comforter off and starting to reach for her clothes.

"Cecily, stop. Come back to bed," he urged. "We can talk about this."

"Why? Not like we need sleep," she said, picking up her shirt and then tossing it to the ground when she saw it was ripped. She started towards her suitcase.

"Cecily, please… let me explain," he said, starting to get out of bed.

"What? Why you fucking turned us into the Volturi?" she asked, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Demetri was at her side, turning to her to face him.

"I didn't know how important you would be to me," he said. "Had I met you first… known… I would have never told them about you. I didn't even know that it was you at the time!" She stared up at him. "Please… you must believe me, Cecily."

"And all that talk earlier-"

"I meant every word. I will find a way to leave the Volturi to be with you and to protect you," he said vehemently. "You mean too much to me. The Cullens too." She just stared up at him a few moments, unsure of how she felt.

She wanted to believe him. Every word. She wanted to think that if he had known about their connection, that he wouldn't have told the Volturi that she existed. And rationally, how could he have known? He was just following orders. It wasn't anything personal. He didn't even go near Forks and she still hadn't met the cousins in Denali.

But she also couldn't put aside the sting of betrayal.

"Believe me, Cecily," he quietly begged. Sighing, Cecily shook her head.

"I… I can't deal with this right now," she said. "We need to focus on tomorrow…"

"You have no idea how sorry I am that I've hurt you," he said.

"Whatever, Demetri," she said, pushing him aside. "I'm going to talk to the others…"

Demetri watched quietly as she walked out of the room, hoping to God that he hadn't just undone everything he had finally accomplished.

* * *

 **So... a lot to unpack in this chapter. Everything happened. But we're nearing the end of the story...**

 **Guest - That was something I wanted to really focus on. Even though there's the whole mate thing, I wanted to take some time with the relationship, especially since it too so much for Cecily to open up to the Cullens. Thanks!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and following!**


	21. The Stakeout

**The Stakeout**

Cecily leaned against the wall of the club, glaring around the crowded dance floor. She was still angry about what Demetri had confessed to the night before. And embarrassed. And pissed at herself. She had finally broke down and let him in, only to find out that he was the whole reason they had been summoned to Volterra in the first place.

Alice had tried to rationalize with her, but she wouldn't hear any of it. The last planning session before going to the club had been tense.

"Thought we weren't supposed to be drawing attention," Edward said from next to her.

"I'm blending in with the wall," Cecily shouted back, not meeting his eyes as she pulled down on the skirt of the mini dress she was wearing. God, she hated club clothes.

"You look like you want to kill someone," he replied.

"Maybe I do," she retorted, her keen eyes finding Demetri across the room with Alice. Initially he was to be with her, but Cecily had insisted on partnering with Edward. Mostly because she didn't want to be near the tracker alone where he might try to apologize again. But she had made up a bullshit excuse about how she needed to know what Edward was seeing in the men's minds that everyone bought. Though likely because they too were worried that Cecily might try to actually murder Demetri in the middle of the club if she was forced to work too closely with him.

"I mean… he has a point. He didn't know anything about you before telling them," Edward said, leaning closer to her so she could hear him better. Cecily shot him a death glare that immediately shut him up.

"Can we please focus on why we're here in the first place?" she said, pushing off from the wall and starting to scope out the VIP balcony above them. In the midst of everything, she hadn't had time to tell anyone what she and Demetri had discovered last night. He obviously hadn't told anyone about it, but Cecily was eager to try and put it to use.

"You don't honestly think they're going to let us up there, do you?" Edward asked. Cecily looked back at him, flashing a smile.

"Just watch me," she shouted, heading straight for the security guard, who was carefully watching everyone that came near him. It was obvious that if some sort of deal was about to go down, it wouldn't happen in the middle of the dance floor, or even at any of the tables that were roped off there. No, they would want more privacy. And the upstairs rooms would provide just that.

"VIP only," the guard said as Cecily walked up to him. She put on her best smile, making sure that they were making eye contact.

"We are VIP," she said. The man frowned at her, seeming confused.

"What was that?" he asked, glancing down to her wrist. "You don't have a band."

Shit. It had worked before. Maybe it was beginner's luck. Cecily kept smiling as she reached up and placed her hands gently on the sides of his face, making sure to get extra close to him so he could hear her over the noise.

"Let us up," she said a bit forcefully, hoping it worked this time. If not, she was about to get herself and Edward kicked out of the club. The guard blinked a few times, unable to speak. He then finally stepped back, turned and undid the rope, stepping aside to let Cecily and Edward pass.

"Thanks, doll," Cecily said, patting him on the arm as she started up the stairs, a shocked Edward following behind her.

"What was that?" he asked once they had made it to a landing and were looking down an open balcony. The tables nearest the balcony were all full, but there were about three at the back that were still open. She quickly scanned them, and picked one at the end, striding towards it.

"Uh, well… so may have discovered something yesterday," she said casually as she slid into the booth and glanced around for a waitress. She wasn't sure if all the tables were booked and would rather get ahead of that bit before causing a scene. Her new trick was definitely nifty, but she was going to have to stay on top of things if she continued to play things by ear. Last thing they needed was an irate customer yelling at them about the table and drawing unwanted attention.

"Did you just… make him let us upstairs?" Edward asked, still stuck on what had happened.

"Maybe? No, I mean, I did. I'm still figuring it out. Almost didn't work," she said, still looking for a server. Her face lit up as she made eye contact with a woman dressed in a tiny black dress holding a tray.

"It almost didn't work?!" Edward nearly shouted.

"Shh!" Cecily said, glaring at him, before turning to smile at the woman, once again making direct eye contact. That seemed to be the biggest thing. As well as speaking clearly. "Hi, yes. Bottle of champagne, please. And then don't bother us again." The woman stood dazed a moment before nodding and walking off.

"Stop doing that! We don't know what kind of long-term effect it's going to have," Edward hissed.

"Shut up and look natural," Cecily snapped at him. "And start doing your thing. We need to find out if they're already here." Edward shot her another glare before settling into the booth and glancing around as Cecily scooted closer to him, snaking an arm through his.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Need to look cozy, idiot. And this way we don't have to yell at each other," Cecily snapped. Edward rolled his eyes and kept looking into others' thoughts. He was still silent when the server came back with the bottle, placing it on the table in a bucket along with two flutes before turning and quickly walking away. Cecily quickly poured it and handed a glass to Edward.

His eyes widened slightly as he nodded towards the table next to them, where a man in a stylish suit had just been sat.

"That them?" Cecily asked softly, turning to face Edward. Certainly, seemed more like what she was expecting. Not the two idiots in the dive bar.

"He was thinking about a senator. Assuming that's our guy," he replied. Cecily smiled at him and then casually glanced over her shoulder as though she were looking for the server again but taking a moment to study the man.

He was unfamiliar. She had never seen him before, of that she was sure. He had dark hair and dark eyes, but other than that, looked rather nondescript. He was handsome, though not in a noticeable way. Though he obviously dressed expensively.

"What's he thinking?" she asked.

"That the senator's page is late," Edward said.

"Which senator?"

"Not thinking about a name," he replied. Cecily nodded and glanced over again, seeing a nervous-looking man walking down the room towards the table. While he was dressed the part, everything else about him screamed that he didn't belong in the posh club.

"Amateur," Cecily muttered, causing Edward to shush her. She just shrugged as she sipped at the champagne and leaned back in the booth, hoping to hear better.

"You're late," the first man said.

"Sorry… I got lost," the second stuttered as he sat down.

"Did you bring it?"

"Of course."

"Not like that!"

"Don't look," Edward said, grabbing Cecily's attention before she turned to look over her shoulder. "He just tried to slide an envelope across the table, its cash… passing it under the table now."

Cecily looked down at her glass, stretching her ability to listen in. She could hear what sounded like someone flipping through something.

"Seems that's in order. You have the rest of it?" the first man asked.

"Yea, here." More sliding.

"Just gave him a folder," Edward said softly. Cecily's eyes flicked up to Edward's. He was looking down at her, though glanced over at the table every so often. "It's the next target." Cecily's eyes widened and she fought the urge to turn and look. "Senator Brunswick. The page doesn't know what's going on, but he's worried about screwing up because he needs the senator's influence for his career." Cecily nodded slightly, going back through what she knew. She had her suspicions, but so far had no confirmation about who exactly was connected. They needed to get that file.

"Please let your boss know that everything will be taken care of shortly," the first man said. There was the sound of sliding. "Please, stay… enjoy a few drinks." Cecily looked over, her eyes widening as she started to stand. Edward gripped her arm, keeping her firmly seated as the first man walked away.

"We have to follow him," she hissed.

"Not yet. It'll be obvious," Edward whispered.

"I can get him to tell me everything!" Cecily hissed back. Edward pulled her closer to him.

"No, you don't need to do that. I got a location," he said. Cecily stopped struggling against him as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the young page ordering a drink. He started to glance over at her, but she quickly looked away, reaching for her glass again.

"Fine. We wait five minutes and then we're out of here," she replied.

"Thanks for seeing reason," he muttered.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to?!" Demetri demanded as he barged into the suite a bit later. Cecily and Edward had managed to slip out of the VIP room and took a back exit, quickly heading back to the hotel where Edward had messaged the others while Cecily got to work on deciphering the location that Edward had seen in the man's thoughts. Between his memory and her knowledge of New York, it hadn't taken them that long to figure out where it was.

"We got what we needed," Cecily replied, already changed into a pair of jeans and slouchy sweater that fell off one shoulder. She had just walked out after expelling all the champagne she had drank while at the club. She had been right - throwing up as a vampire was definitely not fun, though she better now that it was no longer sloshing around in her stomach. She seriously hoped she wouldn't need to eat or drink anything for the rest of the trip.

"You just… walked up into the VIP room! That wasn't part of the plan! Did you even have a plan?!" he demanded. Cecily just rolled her eyes as she walked over and picked up a tablet from the coffee table and sat down. "I'll take that as a no."

"Oh, shut up. You don't get to worry about my safety," she snapped, glaring at him. Demetri just rolled his eyes as he looked over at Edward.

"And you just let her go up there?" he asked.

"She was already halfway there by the time I realized what was going on," he replied. "And it did work. Though I wish she would have filled me in beforehand on what she was about to try. It almost didn't work."

"How did you get up there?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, I'm pretty good at talking my way into places, but that was next level." Cecily glanced up at her and then over at Edward, who just nodded.

"So, apparently I can get people to do things," she said, returning her attention to the tablet. "But more about that later… we have a location." She turned the tablet around, showing them the screen. The group walked over to look closer at it. "Edward picked up enough from the dude's head and we were able to figure out that he was going here." She pointed at a spot on the map.

"Yay, another warehouse," Rosalie said, flopping down on the sofa.

"Hopefully not abandoned," Cecily said, flipping it back around to look at it. "Seems the area is a bit empty, but we don't know what kind of security measures they have. We'll need to figure that out before we go charging in, guns blazing."

"We don't need guns," Demetri said.

"I know. It's an expression," Cecily replied dryly. "Anyway, I think the best approach is to go stealth. Get in, get what we need, and get out. Fast. I don't know if we'll get enough information - or if this location is even related to the group - but regardless, we don't want to tip them off before we have it or they'll make a run for it and we lose everything. Again."

"But if it is them, shouldn't the best approach be to kill them?" Demetri asked, earning another glare from Cecily.

"No. We expose them. Get them to pay for their crimes. That's it," she said coldly.

"Even you have to admit, they won't stop until they are dead," Demetri pushed.

"Look, you're not in the Volturi right now," Cecily shouted, standing. "We're doing this my way. And if you aren't cool with that, you can fuck off." She then stomped passed him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

An awkward silence descended on the room as the Cullens all looked at Demetri.

"She's right," Edward said. "We need to do this her way. We go in and kill them and that just risks exposing ourselves. Even you have to see that."

"Well, yes… now that you've said it out loud. But what if the men who tried to kill her are there?" he asked.

"You let her handle it," Rosalie said. "We're doing this so The Times can publish the story. That's it. Plus, you know she's really upset about your argument." She glared at him.

"I swear, I wouldn't have said anything if I had met Cecily first, you know that," Demetri said.

"I don't know that," Rosalie said. Demetri looked over at Edward.

"Just because you're thinking it right now doesn't necessarily mean it's true," he replied.

"Christ, now you're all on her side?" Demetri asked.

"Of course, we are," Emmett replied.

"Would everyone just calm down? This is going to be okay," Alice said, jumping to her feet. She looked at Demetri. "You. Go apologize. Everyone else, just chill out." Demetri sighed and walked over to the door, hoping she hadn't locked it. He didn't really feel like adding the broken door to their list of things to pay for when they checked out.

He opened it and walked in, finding Cecily pacing in front of the window.

"Thought I told you to fuck off," she said, without looking at him.

"We need to talk," he said, shutting the door behind him. "You have to believe me, Cecily."

"I don't have to believe a goddamn thing," she spat, glaring at him.

"I would never do anything to hurt you or the Cullens," he said.

"You told the Volturi about me!"

"I told them that the Cullens had a new member of their coven! I didn't even know if you were a man or a woman!"

"But still!"

"But still, nothing!" Demetri shouted, now standing at her side. "I didn't know it was you! I didn't know that you would be my mate!"

"I'm not so sure about that now," Cecily retorted, finally stopping her pacing to glare at him, her hands on her hips.

"You know we are! You said you felt it!" Demetri said, though he was starting to lose his bluster. Cecily just stared at him, her nostrils flaring. He was right. She did still feel whatever it was connecting the two. And she still felt everything that she finally confessed to him the night before.

"Cecily… I never want to hurt you and I swear that I won't. Not intentionally," Demetri said, his voice going softer. "I meant everything I said before - I would do anything to be with you. To keep you safe. I will march straight into the Volturi tomorrow and tell them that I'm leaving if that's what it took to get you to forgive me."

Cecily took a step back, her eyes wide.

"But what if they kill you?" she asked.

"I'd rather be dead than let them get their hands on you and force you to do their bidding," he said. "If it took my dying to keep you away from them - to keep you happy with the Cullens and safe - then I would gladly do it."

Cecily swallowed, her mind briefly going down that rabbit hole, even though part of her conceded that Demetri was being a tad bit dramatic. Surely, they wouldn't kill him – he was too much of an asset to them. But what would she do if he were gone? Never to return. A panic came over her as she imagined her life without him. Demetri reached out and took her hands.

"I am truly sorry that I did not tell you sooner. But I cannot take back what I did - not since it brought you to me faster," he said. "And I would do anything for you."

Cecily searched his eyes, finding that he was telling the truth. The panic started to subside. He wasn't about to go running off to Volturi. They would have to deal with them eventually, but not right now.

Cecily crashed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing hard.

"Don't. Don't go to them. Not now. Stay here," she said. Demetri chuckled softly, though it was strained. Cecily still had a bit of her newborn strength and it was hard for him to speak.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. She let go and looked up at him.

"I know… I'm sorry," she said, stuttering her words. Demetri reached up and pulled her hair out of her face, though left his hands resting on her cheeks.

"You did nothing wrong," he said. "I should have told you sooner." Cecily nodded.

"Um… so we're going downstairs for a bit! Come find us when you're done making up!" they heard Emmett shout through the door. Cecily looked over, frowning slightly. But before she could fire off a retort, Demetri beat her to it.

"Thanks, mate!" he shouted, grinning.

"What? Why would you say that? You just fed the damn fire," she said, looking up at him.

"But we did just buy ourselves some time alone," he replied. "And we left things off from last night…"

Cecily rolled her eyes as Demetri pulled her closer, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but then we go back to planning. There's a lot we need to do," she said, going up on her tiptoes.

"We have plenty of time…"

* * *

 **So close to the end of this story… I don't know how I feel about this! I've been on a journey with Cecily and I don't want it to end…**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	22. The Takedown

**The Takedown**

Cecily couldn't help but pace in the tiny alley where she was waiting with Alice and Demetri. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett had gone ahead to scope around the building and double check the best point of entry. If everything turned out okay, then they were going to break in that night and look around.

If it was heavily guarded, they were going to have to come back after another strategizing session. Cecily was getting antsy to finish this up and get back to Forks. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms even though she wasn't cold. She had donned something lightweight and dark - they all had - in the hopes it would help with the stealth. Granted they could all move fast enough that no camera would catch them. Or person.

"Would you relax? I told you it would be fine," Alice said.

"Yea, but you weren't too keen on the details," Cecily muttered, looking back out to the darkened street again.

"I told you that we won't get caught," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"But that could change at any minute depending on whoever inside decides to change their mind," Cecily retorted. "Or one of us decides at the last minute to go off book."

"I think we should all stay calm," Demetri said reasonably. Cecily just glared at him.

"Well that was fun," Emmett said with a smile as he, Rosalie and Edward reappeared in the alley. Cecily immediately walked up to them, eyes wide.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Standard security procedures. A few guards. Cameras and such," Rosalie said. "Nothing we can't handle." A smile appeared on Cecily's face.

"So, we can go in now?" she asked.

"We still don't know how many people are inside," Edward said with a frown. He was against breaking in that night, even if they did find minimal security, thinking it better to go back and plan more.

"Do not slow my jam, Eddie," Cecily said, frowning at him.

"I just think it wouldn't hurt to spend a few days watching the place until we had a better idea of what we were going up against," he replied. "Surely the rest of you think so as well." He looked around the group.

"I'm with Cess. Let's do this," Emmett replied.

"And I have to look out for him," Rosalie said.

"I think you know who I side with," Demetri said. Edward looked at Alice, though he was already outnumbered.

"It'll be fine," she said, offering him a small smile.

"Alright. Where's the best place to get in?" Cecily asked.

"There's a window around back. Not any cameras and I think we can get it open without drawing too much attention," Rosalie said.

"Then let's do this. Remember - in and out. We're just after any evidence that could connect the politicians to the group and that proves this syndicate exists," Cecily said, looking around the group. "I don't want anyone getting hurt or trying to play the hero." Her eyes fell on Demetri a bit longer.

"You have my word," he said with a sigh.

"Let's go…"

* * *

Cecily crept down the hallway, reaching out with all her senses. She could hear laughter from somewhere off in the distance, but there were no voices or movement near them.

They had split up into groups of two, each going through the building. They were to text if they found something. She, of course, was with Demetri, poking around the top floor. While it looked rundown on the outside, the inside seemed to have been fixed up to an extent. It was clean, though mostly barren. She glanced up, checking for the tell-tale red blinking of CCTV cameras.

They moved quickly and quietly, moving through each room at an incredibly fast pace. Cecily would have killed to have this ability before - they left each room exactly as it was and there would be no track of them there, thanks to the gloves they were all wearing.

"Where is it?" she muttered to herself as they continued down the corridor.

"Patience, Cecily," Demetri said. He stopped suddenly, pushing her up against a wall as he peered around a corner. "People up ahead."

The two waited in silence as the people in question moved further down the hallway towards a staircase. Cecily focused on making out what they were saying.

"I don't care if it's your kid's birthday, you will take care of it by next week or else," a voice said. "Do you want to get paid?"

She glanced over at Demetri, who's brow was furrowed.

"Get. It. Done."

There was a small beep of the man turning his phone off.

"God, who's idea was it to hire him?" he asked.

"Think it was Marcos," another man replied. There was a heavy sigh.

"We should have cut him out ages ago," the first replied. "Marcos and this idiot."

"He's got a kid," the second said.

"I don't care," the first argued back. "We've only stayed under the radar this long because we've been careful. He's getting sloppy. And too demanding."

"But… he did do a good job on the reporter. Police totally bought that it was a car accident," the second replied.

Cecily's eyes widened as the footsteps stopped. She gripped Demetri's arm, hoping she had enough strength to hold him back, should he decide to go after them. The tracker had turned to stone almost. He wasn't breathing or moving.

"Yea, one good job doesn't cancel the others. He shouldn't even be doing this one…"

The two of them stood silently, waiting as the men continued on out of earshot.

"Come on," Cecily whispered as she stepped around the corner. "Which room did they come out of?"

"The second to last on the right," Demetri said. "You should let me kill them."

"No. Stay the course," she said, her eyes fixed on the door. She held her ear up to it, listening in. It was silent. She then turned the doorknob and cautiously walked in, seeing a sort of office. There were a couple of desks with high-end laptops on them. The walls were bare. A couple of locked file cabinets were against one wall.

"Isn't this lovely," she said, walking up to the first laptop and opening it. The screen flickered on, asking for a password. She pulled a USB stick out of her pocket and plugged it in. The screen changed and she quickly typed something in.

"What are you doing?" Demetri asked.

"Start looking through those file cabinets. This will copy the entire hard drive. Then we can send it to the hackers to unencrypt," she said, glancing up at him. She then stepped over to the other laptop and did the same thing.

Demetri moved over to the filing cabinets, finding them locked. He pulled a bit hard, yanking the drawer out with a loud bang.

"Discreet," Cecily hissed as she walked over to him and started pulling files out. Her face completely changed as she stopped on one page. "Text the others."

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"We found it. Going to need everyone here to get out with all of it," she said, her eyes fixed on the pages in front of her.

Demetri stepped over and pulled out his phone, his fingers flying as Cecily pulled off the back pack she was wearing and opened it. She started shoving files into it.

"The USBs should be done. Get them out of the computers and then start helping me," she said quickly.

"Are you sure we need all of it?" Demetri asked, walking over to the first laptop.

"I don't have time to go through all of it right now, but there's enough to go to print," she said, pulling the second filing cabinet drawer out. "We take as much as we can and then get the fuck out of here before they come back. And then… I don't know. Call the police or something… They'll make a run for it as soon as they find these files gone."

Demetri nodded, putting the two USBs into his jacket pocket and then pulling off his own backpack. He followed Cecily's actions and started filling it, glancing at her every so often. Suddenly, Cecily froze, her eyes going wide as she stared at something.

"What is it?" Demetri asked. Cecily's hands started shaking as she stared down at the photo.

"Proof," she said. "Fucking proof." She then shoved it into her bag and stood, dashing out the door before Demetri could stop her. He looked over and pulled the photo out, seeing the bodies of a young woman and three young childen - all with bullet holes in their heads.

"Cecily!" he shouted, taking off towards the stairs. He knew where she was going.

Within seconds he found her on the first floor, her eyes flashing in anger as she held a struggling man by the neck against the wall.

"Tell me! Why did you do it?!" she shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man shouted, kicking out at the air. His companion was now crumpled up on the ground nearby.

"Cecily! Let him go!" Demetri shouted. He could hear footsteps behind them. He wasn't sure if it was more of this group or the Cullens, but he wasn't keen on finding out. The man glanced over at him and then back at Cecily, his eyes widening in fear as he kicked harder.

"You were supposed to be dead," he said, struggling to speak. A wicked grin spread across Cecily's face as she took a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, you smell good… I'm going to enjoy this," she said. "But first… tell me why you killed them."

"Ahh!" the man shouted as her fingers dug deeper into his skin.

"Stop it!" Demetri shouted. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up, Demetri!" Cecily said, her eyes still fixed on the man.

"But what about the plan?" he reminded her.

"Get the files. I'll take care of him," she growled. The man shouted again.

Before anyone could do anything, a group of men rounded the corner and pulled out guns. Demetri looked around at them.

"Cecily," he warned.

Her eyes widened and she looked around.

"Put him down!" someone shouted.

"Over my dead body," Cecily said, her gaze returning to the man.

At the same time, the men open fired. She grimaced slightly as a few bullets hit her but maintained her grip on the man. Demetri ran over and tackled her to the ground, causing her to finally let go. They were then both on their feet, Demetri moving lightning fast as he knocked out three of the men. A few ended up shooting each other as Cecily ducked and dodged, knocking out a few of her own.

In a matter of minutes, the gunshots had stopped and Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were standing in the hallway looking around.

"What the hell happened?" Edward shouted, glaring at Cecily. She ignored him as she walked back up to the man from before. He had been trying to crawl away, accidentally hit in the crossfire. He was breathing heavily as she stood over at him.

The smell of blood was overwhelming and for a moment, she forgot herself as she bent down and picked him up, snarling at him.

"What are you?!" the man shouted.

"You made me this way," she growled at him. She took a deep whiff. "Smells… so… good…"

"Cess! Don't do this!" Alice shouted. "Someone stop her!"

Immediately, Demetri was at her side.

"Stop, Cecily," he said softly. She was staring at the man, who was struggling against her.

"They've already seen too much… I have to kill him… for what he did," she said.

"No… you don't… remember yourself…" he said, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"HE KILLED ME! HE KILLED THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" she shouted, barely able to control herself.

"You said that you didn't want to kill anyone," Demetri said. Cecily's hands were shaking. "Take them down. Expose them. That's your plan."

"Plan's changed," she replied.

"It doesn't have to," Demetri said. "Stop, Cecily…"

She continued to stare at the man as he struggled against her.

"You are not a monster," Demetri said firmly.

Suddenly, Cecily's eyes widened as she dropped the man and stepped back. She looked at Demetri and then the others, shaking her head.

"I… I…"

She looked down at her hands, clad in black gloves covered with his blood.

"God… what was I about to do," she whispered.

"It's okay… get back to the room… get the evidence," Demetri said. "Let me take care of this." She looked up at him, her eyes still wide. "Let me do this… I'm the monster, not you." She blinked a few times and then looked down at the man, then back up at Demetri. She nodded silently and took off down the hallway. "You should go help her," Demetri said, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Demetri-"

He looked over at them, his face neutral.

"I think we all agree that I'm the only one suited for this job. Go," he said. The Cullens looked at each other and then took off after Cecily. Once they were gone, he looked grimly down at the man. "Normally I enjoy this sort of thing."

"Please, just… let me go… I won't say anything," the man pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, bending down towards him. "You've seen too much. And there's the bit where you tried to have my mate killed. I can't let that slide…"

* * *

Cecily stood in the hotel suite, her eyes scanning over everything they had brought back from the building. They had slipped away just as the police were arriving and came straight there, spending the last couple of hours poring over everything they had gotten. Rosalie was on the laptop, waiting for the hackers to get back with the encrypted files Cecily had copied to the USBs.

She hadn't said a word. When they got back, she went straight to the bathroom and locked herself in there, spending a good 30 minutes standing under the hot water as she watched the blood and grime trail off of her and down the drain. After she deemed herself clean, she re-emerged in clean clothes and started pulling files out, going through each one.

The others had set to work, no one daring to speak to her as she started sorting papers into different piles.

"What's the plan?" Alice asked softly after a while.

"This is everything that connects them to the politician's deaths," Cecily said robotically as she pointed to one pile. "This is all the other horrible shit they did." Alice nodded as she reached for a group of files and got to work. "It's all going to Gabe, but I thought it best to sort it for him."

They all started working silently, each sending furtive glances towards Cecily. After she had finished her stack of files, she stood and watched from behind the sofa as the others' worked, different things going through her head.

She had almost killed him. She had wanted to kill him. She had wanted to drain him completely. Never had the desire to kill and drink blood been so strong. What's more - she couldn't stop herself. Demetri had to step in. She quickly walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"Cecily," he said softly from her side.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said automatically, her eyes still fixed on the city before her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think we're finished," he said. She glanced over at him and then back at the others. There were two neat piles on the coffee table and Rosalie was looking over from the laptop.

"Just got the files back," she said, holding up some USBs.

Cecily nodded.

"Pack them up. I'll take it over now," she said, walking towards the bedroom to grab a jacket.

"I'm going with you," Demetri said. Cecily stopped and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine."

* * *

Cecily walked up to the door of the apartment, taking a deep breath before setting the package down on the ground and then knocking. Moving quickly, she started towards the corner where Demetri was standing, silently sliding around it before she heard the doorknob turn. She then peeked around it, watching. Gabe opened the door and looked around the hallway, confused. He then looked down, seeing the large envelope. Bending down, he pulled the lid off, his bushy eyebrows coming together. He pulled a few pages off from the top and started skimming through them.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking up again. He stepped into the hallway, glancing around as he started towards where Cecily and Demetri were hiding.

"We should go," Demetri whispered.

"Not yet," Cecily said, unable to move. She knew he was about to see her, but part of her wanted him to. She was in one of the wigs, so she knew that he wouldn't recognize her. Or well, she thought he wouldn't. Part of her hoped he would, though.

"You," he said. Cecily stepped out from the corner, seeing Demetri roll his eyes from her peripheral vision. "Did you drop this off?" She nodded.

"Everything you should need to go to print is in there," she replied. He looked down at the pages and then back up at her. His eyes then widened as the realization dawned on him.

"Cecily…" he said. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling tears prick behind them. "I… we all thought you were dead… where have you been?"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, opening her eyes finally.

"I just… that day at the cemetery… I thought it was you. But now that I'm seeing you up close… I could tell," he said. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," she replied. "In a way, I did die, but… just know that I'm okay." She smiled slightly as tears streaked down her cheeks. She knew that she couldn't let him remember any of this. But for a moment, she would allow herself a bit of happiness. She stepped up to him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Why are you so cold, Cecily?" he asked. She stepped back from him, meeting his eyes.

"Gabe…" she said slowly and clearly. A dazed look came over his face as his eyes widened. "You didn't see me… You never saw me. Cecily Stewart is dead. You don't know who I am." He nodded slowly.

"I don't know who you are. I didn't see you," he repeated. She then stepped back from him, looking away. Gabe blinked a few times and looked down at the packet and then back up at Cecily. "Can I help you? Who are you?"

Cecily sniffled slightly, fighting off the tears.

"Just… think of me as a guardian angel," she said before turning and walking away. Gabe looked down at the packet again as she turned the corner and grabbed Demetri, the two of them moving up to their normal speed.

"Wait, I-" Gabe rounded the corner and stopped, perplexed. No one was standing there. He then glanced back down at the papers and dug his cell phone out of his pocket, turning to walk back to the apartment. "Julie… I'm going to need the whole team at my apartment immediately… yes, immediately. We have a story to break."

* * *

 **Two more chapters to go and then this one is done. Sad day...**

 **Guest - Thanks so much! I had so much fun writing it! And I'm happy to hear that you've been enjoying the story! There is a sequel - well, a sort-of sequel. Cecily and Demetri make a short appearance, but the story is based around the wolves. Hope you enjoy that one too.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	23. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

The entire Cullen family along with Cecily and Demetri sat in the living room of the giant house in Forks, watching the news as it played out. It hadn't taken long for the police to respond and already reports were out about mysterious deaths in an old warehouse. There was no mention of their connection to the syndicate, but Cecily knew that Gabe likely had his team in working as soon as she left, eager to get the full story out.

The next few days more news would come out and soon the world would know the truth. She was certain more than one politician was likely hard at work trying to do damage control. But there was no way to smooth talk their way out of this one.

Once the arrests started, they wouldn't stop for a while.

She pushed herself off from the sofa and walked to the back porch, not wanting to watch anymore. The Cullens watched her go, slightly worried about her silence, though none more worried than Demetri. She hadn't said much since the night at the warehouse and for once, no one wanted to push her on it and force her to talk.

"Cecily?" he asked softly, stepping out behind her. She was leaning against the railing, looking out through the trees.

"So… how long before they call you back? I'm sure that little stunt got the Volturi's attention," she said, not looking at him.

"They won't punish us for it, if that's what you're worried about. There's no way to link vampires to their deaths," he said. "But… I am sorry that I went back on my word."

Cecily turned to look at him, her face unreadable. She then glanced away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I wanted to kill him," she said. "And you stopped me…"

"I knew that you wouldn't live with yourself if you did," he replied. "You have a good heart, Cecily. You're no killer." She glanced up at him. "And I am…"

"You're wrong, you know," she said. "You're not a monster."

"But… I am," he said, looking out into the forest. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "You were right before. I am a killer. I have killed people. And I killed that man because… he tried to kill you."

Cecily walked over to him, gently turning his face to look at her.

"Is that why you think I've been so quiet and standoffish? Because you killed him?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "Because I think you're a monster?"

"But I-"

"You are not a monster," she said firmly. "You did… what needed to be done. What I couldn't do."

"But-"

"But nothing, Demetri," she said. "It's just… it's been a bit overwhelming. And… I… can't really believe that it's over. And I can't believe that… I almost lost it there for a bit…"

"You wouldn't have," he said, his brow furrowed.

"But I almost did," she said. "I only stopped because you stopped me." Demetri grabbed Cecily by her arms and held her close.

"You would have stopped yourself," he said. "You just needed a reminder… you have enough strength." Cecily just stared up at him. He then pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's over. You don't have to worry about them anymore," he whispered.

"I know, but… what if it's not? What if there are more out there? What if I lose it again, but this time you aren't there to stop me?" she whispered back.

"You can and you will," he said. "I believe that you can. I'm sure the Cullens do as well. And as for whoever else might be out there in this group… we will find them." Cecily stepped back and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You would… you would help me track them down?" she asked. "Go vigilante with me?"

"I told you - all I want is to be at your side. And if you've decided you want to run around the world chasing bad guys like some crazed superhero, then I'm your faithful sidekick," he said, now grinning down at her. Cecily chuckled and rested her head against his chest.

She finally felt lighter. Happier. She hadn't killed the man, after all. And the syndicate would be taken down. At least those that were in New York. Not to mention, part of her felt a small surge of joy at the idea of tracking down other bad guys. Seeking justice. And with Demetri at her side.

"We're going to need nicknames and disguises," she quipped, a smile starting to appear.

"There's the smile I love to see," he replied. "And… how about Mr. and Mrs. Demetri and Cecily Stewart?" Cecily snorted.

"What's wrong with your last name?" she asked. "Besides… Cecily Stewart is dead. I'll need a new last name."

"Never really liked it, to be honest," he said. "I use Volturi when one is needed, and I didn't think you'd care for that one."

"We could always go with Cullen," Cecily suggested.

"Demetri and Cecily Cullen," he mused, trying it out. "Has a bit of a ring to it…" The two went silent, each lost in their own thoughts for a few moments.

"Cecily… I want you to know something… I didn't drink his blood," Demetri finally said. Cecily looked up at him, a bit surprised.

"You didn't?" she asked. He shook his head. "Why not? I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Because… I want to be a better man. A man worthy of being your mate… and I know how you feel about that," he said.

"I thought you detested animal blood," she said.

"I'm growing fond of it," he said, a small smile on his face. "And I do clearly remember you stating that it was one of your conditions if I wanted to stay." Cecily laughed softly and shook her head.

"I did say that," she said.

"If I want to stay permanently, then I suppose I should get used to it on a more permanent basis," he said. "And since we've agreed on the last name Cullen, I assume you're not adverse to making it… permanent." Cecily's eyes widened as she realized the implication.

Marriage.

While she had thought about spending the rest of her days with him, she had to admit that she hadn't even considered marriage. Or a wedding.

"Maybe we should wait… just a bit… for that," she managed to say, causing him to chuckle. He kissed her.

"Cecily, I will wait as long as you want to," he said softly. She nodded, relief filling her face.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Carlisle was silent as he studied Cecily. She chewed on her lower lip, glancing around the family as they all stared at her from around the table. Carlisle had asked for a rundown of everything that had happened while they were in New York. And along with that, she had to come clean about her gift.

Demetri had wanted to keep it a secret, but since Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice already knew, there wasn't any point to keeping the rest of the family in the dark.

"How does it work?" he finally asked.

"I just… look them in the eye and speak clearly so they can hear me," she said, glancing at Demetri. "We figured it out when we ran into my neighbor outside my old apartment. She recognized me. I looked at her and just… said that I wasn't Cecily. She got this dazed look on her face and agreed."

"Have you tried it on others?" he asked.

"Yea… a security guard at the club. And a server there," she said. "Also… Gabe recognized me when we dropped off the package… so I got him to forget." Carlisle was silent again for a few moments.

"I've never heard of anyone having this skill before," he said. "Do you think it would work on vampires?" Cecily shrugged.

"I, ah, I haven't tried," she said.

"I suppose we should have you work on it. Develop it further and see what you can do," Carlisle said.

"I assume that it had something to do with me… getting people to talk to me… give me information… do things… when I was a human," she said. Carlisle nodded.

"I could see how that could manifest as a gift," he said, glancing at Alice and Jasper, then over at Bella and Edward. "And I think it goes unsaid that we should keep this amongst ourselves." His eyes fell on Demetri. There was a shift in the room's atmosphere.

No one wanted to say it, but they were all worried about when Demetri went back to the Volturi. They didn't doubt that he wouldn't say anything, but Aro would likely ask to see his thoughts. And there was no way to hide the truth from him then.

"I will do everything that I can to protect her from them," he said solemnly.

"But what about when he wants to see your mind… see what happened," Edward said coldly.

"Then… I suppose we should make arrangements…" Demetri said, a look of pain coming over his face. He didn't want to do that to Cecily, but he didn't see any other choice. If Aro saw what she could do, their only choice was to go on the run.

"Are you prepared to leave the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, getting his attention. "Because if they find out what she can do…"

"I would do whatever necessary to protect her," he said.

"But they might imprison you… or even kill you. They'll know that you will do whatever you can to keep her out of their hands," Carlisle said. Demetri looked down at his hands in his lap. Cecily reached over and took one of his, squeezing it.

"It's a price that I'm willing to pay," he said, looking back up and meeting Carlisle's eyes. He nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should get started," he said.

* * *

Later that night, Demetri went out into the forest to clear his head. They had set out plans for in case Cecily should have to run, though he had conveniently stayed in the other room, not wanted to chance overhearing any of it and then giving it away to Aro.

He felt that it wasn't fair. He had just found her - his mate. And now it looked as though they might have to part.

All he had wanted was to spend the rest of his days with her. Traveling. Doing whatever. Just as long as he was at her side. Now… he wasn't sure what would happen. But he knew that he would eventually have to go back to the Volturi. They would call for him at some point in time. Perhaps it would be better if he went first on his own accord. Got in front of it.

"Thought this was my spot to think," Cecily said, stepping into the clearing. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Thought it'd be easier for you lot to plan if I were far away," he said. Cecily nodded slowly and stepped over to him.

"Did you mean it?" she asked. "That you would do anything to keep me safe?"

"Of course," he replied. "Why would you doubt that?"

"It's not that I don't doubt you, it's just… god Demetri… what if they kill you for this?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't want you to die."

"And I promise you, I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen," he said. "I don't want to lose you now that I've just found you."

Cecily fell into his chest, holding him close. The two stood there silently a few minutes, just holding each other. Cecily could feel the tears start pouring down her cheeks again as she took a shuddery breath.

"I've been thinking… and I think that it's best if I go to them… before they call for me," Demetri finally said. Cecily stepped back and looked up at him, frowning.

"What? When? Why? Why would you go to them?" she asked.

"The sooner, the better… I'd probably leave tomorrow. Perhaps if I go to them first - try to explain things - they might show some mercy. Perhaps… Aro wouldn't ask to read my mind," he said. Cecily frowned as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"And there's nothing I can do to convince you not to go?" she asked softly. "What if we ran away? Together?" Demetri smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"They will come after us," he said.

"But… you're the greatest tracker. Surely if they come after us, you would know how to avoid them," she said.

"And then force you to live your life on the run?" he replied.

"But I would have to-" Cecily stopped as it dawned on her what he was saying. "You would… you're planning to kill yourself before they get the truth out of you."

"I'm planning to do whatever I can to keep them away from you and to allow you to live freely," he said. "They would likely kill me anyway… once I refused to track you." Cecily just shook her head as she pulled him close again.

"God… I don't want to spend our last night together like this," she said. "Crying like an idiot."

"We don't know that it's our last night together," Demetri said. "Stop being so pessimistic."

"But it could be," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest.

"Then we should spend it doing something else," Demetri said. Cecily looked up at him a moment before her lips crashed against his. Demetri held on to her tightly, as though he were too afraid to let her go. It was fierce and bittersweet. But at the same time, neither of them knew if Demetri would come back.

* * *

Cecily stared at Demetri, watching him as he straightened his clothes. The sun was just coming up. She stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Come back to me," she whispered. He turned and took her into his arms.

"I will," he vowed before lifting her chin so that she looked up at him. "I must do this."

"I know," she breathed. "Just… come back to me…" He nodded and kissed her gently, then turned and left.

As soon as he had disappeared through the trees, Cecily fell to her knees in the clearing, unable to contain her tears as they poured down her cheeks. She fell over, her hands digging into the dirt as wails wracked her body. She had never felt pain this strongly.

Here was a man she hadn't even heard of just a few months ago, and now she was falling apart just because he might not return to her.

"Come here," a voice said gently. Cecily barely registered as arms came around her, pulling her up into a seated position. "It's going to be okay," Alice said softly. Cecily just shook her head, unable to speak. "It's okay… just… let it all out…"

* * *

 **So close to the end...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	24. Resolution

**Resolution**

Demetri strode through the Volturi compound, his usual lazy smirk on his face and familiar arrogant gait to his walk. However inside he was concerned. No, more than concerned. Everything was churning. He had never been this worried about facing the men he had called family for centuries.

He knew Aro would want an update on what had happened over the past couple of months. He knew that part of that would likely entail Aro looking into his mind. And then he would see just what Cecily could do. Once he saw that, Aro would stop at nothing to convince her to join the Volturi, likely sooner rather than later.

And it was highly unlikely that they would let him leave - whether temporary or not.

He had to be positive in front of Cecily, but he still hadn't quite figured out what he was going to say to Aro, Caius and Marcus to allow him the freedom to go be with the woman he loved without the Volturi interfering. He didn't think they would kill him - not right away and he knew that Aro craved his gift too much. But he also knew they were capable of incredibly persuasive means when it came to getting what they wanted. Or rather, what Aro wanted. Marcus could care less and Caius, well, he was more interested in maintaining the law than acquiring talented members of their guard. That had always been Aro's forte.

The doors to the main throne room flew open as Demetri walked in and bowed before the three men. He paused a moment, waiting for the familiar ties of Chelsea's power coming over him. But for once, it wasn't there. That was odd.

"Demetri! You have returned! Though I will admit that I am a bit disappointed the fair Cecily is not with you. Were you wrong in your assessment that she is your mate?" Aro asked, walking towards the tracker.

"I was not," Demetri said, straightening up and pushing the thought of Chelsea aside for the time being. "In fact, things have progressed rather well in that department."

"Then why is she not here?" Caius asked boredly.

"She… has yet again expressed that she wishes to stay among the Cullens to further acclimate to the vampire lifestyle," Demetri said, choosing his words carefully. Aro's eyebrows rose as he studied the tracker.

"And as her beloved, you wish to give her everything that she desires," he stated. Demetri's eyes flew over to the leader.

"Yes… it is difficult to deny her anything. Especially since she does not ask for much," Demetri said.

"You have been rather busy while you were gone… providing your mate with whatever she wants," Caius said. "You took down a human crime syndicate. Was this part of your grand scheme to woo her?"

"I played a very small part in that," Demetri said. "It was mostly Cecily's quick mind and keen investigative skills."

"It seems you two are far more matched than I first anticipated," Aro said. Demetri took a deep breath before responding.

"Truth be told… I found that I have fallen… deeply in love with her. I have never felt this way about anyone in my many years of existence," he said truthfully, meeting Aro's eyes.

"And does young Cecily feel the same?" Aro asked.

"She does return my feelings, yes. We wish some time to be together. She still does not wish to join the Volturi and I do not think I could bare to be apart from her," Demetri replied. Aro took a step closer towards him.

"You would give up your family here to create one with her?" he asked, a curious look coming over his face.

"Yes, I would," Demetri said. "I would give up a great many things to be with her."

The three leaders were silent a few moments. With each passing second, Demetri grew more and more nervous, worried about what they might demand from him.

"I believe we could come to some sort of arrangement," Aro finally said. Demetri fought hard to keep his surprise from surfacing on his face.

"We could?" he couldn't help but ask. Seemed Cecily's habit of speaking before thinking had rubbed off on him.

"Of course. I understand Cecily's hesitancy to join our ranks. She is new to our world, after all, and there are still a great many things for her to learn and experience. And you forget that I too know the rush and thrill of first love. You deserve time to be together - to learn more about each other. I would not be averse to the two of you being together away from Volterra. So long as you check in routinely and answer when we call for you," Aro said smoothly.

Demetri quickly rearranged his face into a more neutral expression as he bowed again.

"Thank you for your generosity," he said solemnly.

"I have not yet decided if this should be a permanent arrangement, but… I believe that we can continue it for an undetermined amount of time. So long as you do not ignore your loyalties and duties with the Volturi," Aro quickly added.

"Of course not, sir," Demetri responded. Aro broke into a wide grin.

"Well, that is settled. Go. I am sure that young Cecily is eager to be reunited," he said. "Please do send us an invitation should you decide on having a wedding."

"Of course, many thanks yet again," Demetri said before quickly turning and leaving the room before Aro asked anything more of him. He had his suspicions as to why the ancient vampire had given in so easily to his request, but for now he would bask in the happiness that he and Cecily could be together without the Volturi's interference.

"Was that wise, brother?" Caius asked after the tracker had left. "Demetri is a great asset to us. And you said yourself that you were eager to have the reporter join us. What if we have just lost them both?"

"We would have most definitely lost them if I had ordered him to bring her here straight away," Aro said, turning to Caius. "I am a patient man. I can wait for them to come to us of their own free will."

"But the Cullens have not done so," Caius replied. Aro shrugged.

"Again, I am patient," he said.

"Why did you not just use Chelsea when you asked her to stay before?" Caius asked. Aro's face turned dark for a moment.

"I did," he stated bluntly, causing a flicker of shock across Caius' face.

"She did not bend to Chelsea's gift?" he asked, shocked. She had been a newborn and not long with the Cullens. It should have been easy for Chelsea to manipulate her loyalties.

"It appears that I underestimated her loyalty to the Cullens - she does, in fact, view them completely as her family," he said, looking over to see a frustrated Chelsea step out from behind a pillar. "And I admit that I did not think enough time had passed that Demetri's would align completely to Cecily."

"It shouldn't have," she replied harshly. "But even though I did my best, he still wished to leave to be with her."

"Do not fret, my pet. There may come a time when you will be of great use there," Aro crooned to her.

"I warned you before, Aro," Marcus said softly. "I saw how tight their bond was. I told you it would be folly to use Chelsea. You will lose Demetri because of this."

"The future is not yet written, Marcus. We have more than enough time to see how things will play out," Aro said.

"You know he was hiding something from us. Why did you not ask to see his thoughts?" Caius asked.

"Because I needed him to trust me," Aro said, looking at the blonde vampire. "I need him to come to me of his own free will. We cannot let him know that Chelsea no longer holds sway over him, as well. Besides… I am eager to see how things progress… both with their relationship and with dear Cecily. I sense there is something within her that will of great use to us…"

* * *

Cecily sat in the clearing, her usual spot to clear her head, staring up at the sky. Days had passed since Demetri left to go check in with the Volturi and he had still sent no word. She was worried what this could mean. She knew that she didn't want to join them and that he no longer wanted to stay with them. But she also knew they wouldn't just let him walk away. She also worried what would happen once he was back under Chelsea's influence. Would he choose not to come back? Was she that powerful?

"Out here worrying again, I see," Alice said lightly as she skipped out from the trees. Cecily looked over at her and sighed.

"I can't help it. It's been awhile," she said, frowning.

"It's been a few days. He's coming back," Alice said, moving to sit next to her on the log.

"You saw it?" Cecily asked, looking over at her. Alice nodded.

"I saw a lot more than that," she said, grinning.

"And here is where you say you're not going to tell me because you want it to be a surprise or something," Cecily muttered. Alice reached over and took Cecily's hand.

"He's coming back. The Volturi are going to let him be with you. Indefinitely," she said. "They aren't going to force him to stay in Volterra or you to join." Cecily looked over at her, her eyebrows shooting up. "I saw you guys together - years from now. Happy. And… he's got our eyes." Cecily blinked a few times and then let out the breath she had been holding.

"So… it really is going to work out," she said, hope bubbling up in her chest.

"I've been telling you this from the beginning," Alice said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I know, just… knowing some of the details helps put me at ease," Cecily said.

"Take it we should expand our travel plans into a couples' trip?" Alice asked, grinning cheekily. "Or would you rather go off on your own with Demetri?"

"Of course, I want you guys to come too," Cecily replied. "Though I suppose we should try and get some time alone… there's still a lot for us to learn about each other." Alice looked off into the woods.

"I'll let you guys get started on that now…"

Without another word, Alice stood and was off. Cecily stared after her in confusion for a moment before she heard the familiar rush of wind and scent in the air that signified that Demetri was nearby. She jumped to her feet just as he entered the clearing, smiling at her.

Cecily immediately launched herself into his arms, too happy to speak.

"Ah… so you did miss me this time?" he said cheekily.

"Of course, you idiot," Cecily replied before kissing him.

"Don't you want to hear my news first?" he asked after a few moments.

"The Volturi are going to let you stay, blah, blah, blah," Cecily said before trying to kiss him again.

"There are conditions. I must keep in contact with them. And I will still need to fulfill my duties. There are times when I must do their work and return to Volterra for short periods of time," he said, being serious for a moment.

"But the rest of the time, it's just you and me," she said, smiling. "And well… the Cullens." Demetri chuckled.

"Yes… just us and our family," he said. "Never thought I would have ever said that…" Cecily laughed hard, throwing her head back. "God, that's the best sound I've ever heard. Never stop laughing, Cecily."

"I have to at some point," she replied, though she was still grinning. The smile then disappeared as her eyes widened. "Does Aro know?"

"He doesn't. I was surprised, but he did not ask to see my thoughts. For now, your secret is safe from him and the Volturi," he replied. Cecily nodded slowly.

"Well… so… what do we do now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"We could go back to the Cullens and give them the news. Start planning for our future. Or…" A devious glint filled his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"Or what?" Cecily asked, having a good idea where this was going.

"If you can be stealthy enough to grab some things without detection from the house, I have made arrangements for us to stay at a rather secluded cabin in Alaska for a few weeks…" he said. Cecily rolled her eyes and started walking back towards the Cullens, her hand firmly gripping Demetri's as she dragged him along.

"Let's share the news before we run off on our honeymoon-before-the-honeymoon," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Are you admitting that you're open to the idea of marrying me?" he asked.

"Thought we had plenty of time for that?" Cecily asked.

"We do, just wanted to hear you say it out loud," Demetri replied. Cecily rolled her eyes.

"You haven't officially asked me anything yet," she stated. Demetri stopped and pulled her back into his arms.

"Well then, I should rectify that," he said. "Will you, Cecily Stewart, marry me?" Cecily raised her eyebrows at him as she smirked.

"What? No ring?" she asked. Demetri rolled his eyes as he let her go and continued walking.

"You are impossible," he said. Cecily just laughed.

"Thought that was part of why you loved me," she said coyly.

"Oh, it is. But it is equally frustrating," he said.

"Get used to a millennia of this," she said.

"I could get used to a millennia of anything as long as you're part of the package," he said. "Married or not."

"Do me a favor. Do not mention weddings around Alice," Cecily said. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"TOO LATE!" came a shout from the woods that had both of them stopped in their tracks, eyes wide.

"Well… fuck," Cecily said. "Now I have to marry you." Demetri chuckled as he pulled her to his side and he began walking again.

"There is always time, Cecily. Always…"

* * *

 **And here we are... the last chapter. But now means that I can start posing the sequel!**

 **Thanks for reading and following everyone!**


End file.
